


Private Investigator

by Loserkidtbh



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Pitch Perfect 2, Post-Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserkidtbh/pseuds/Loserkidtbh
Summary: Being a PI isn't what Beca always thought she would be doing. She went to college for music and that is what she majored in. But being convinced into the world of crime and fighting by using her "Superhero abilities" brought hell to Beca's life in more ways then just a divorce of her soul mate Chloe Beale. It brings her past up and forces her to face it more then she ever wanted to. This is the dark world of Beca Mitchell.JESSICA JONES INSPIRED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this book is heavily based off of Jessica Jones. Just with my own characters and characters from Pitch Perfect. I hope you enjoy.

Jaime: Did you find anything on him?   
12:34 am

Beca's phone buzzed as she sat on a fire escape staircase that was against the tall brick apartment building. She had her camera against her face a bit; snapping photos of the couple in the apartment. They were kissing heavily; clothes being removed from each other. It made Beca sick. She took the camera away from her face to look at her phone; seeing the client texting her. 

Beca: Didn't I tell you to not ask?  
12:36 am

Beca hated when clients always messaged her on the job. She had to be focused on what she was doing. Well, kind of. She was also watching other people; wondering why they were out so late on a Wednesday night in this city. It was the shit side of Brooklyn that this apartment building was on. Beca didn't live far from it. About three streets away she lived in another apartment building.

Jaime: Well I'm sorry, I'm paying you   
12:29 am

Beca: Exactly. Now leave me alone.   
12:30 am

Beca texted back and shoved the phone in her pocket. She grabbed the Nikon D3400 DSLR and put it back up; snapping some photos of the couple in bed. But, then the lights went out. No more photos would be visible enough for Beca to take. With that, she turned the camera off and put it in her old faded green bag that she always wore. 

The brunette stood up and threw the bag over her shoulder; looking down at the empty street. Few street lights made the buzzing noise as cars made noises in the distance. It filled the empty streets. Beca made sure nobody was around before climbing over the railing that was about 20 floors up. She then dropped down from it quickly and landed on her feet. 

As she looked to her right swiftly; then to her left, she saw a kid with his mouth a bit open and eyes opened wide. Why was that kid even up at this hour in the first place. 

"You're a-"

"No, you're dreaming. You didn't see anything, twerp" Beca as she rushed away around the corner. 

Beca knew she had to be more careful with when she used her powers, but they were convenient. Not to mention a kid shouldn't be out when it's almost one in the morning on a school night. 

Walking down the street holding her bag close to her; she listened to the music that was being sent in her right ear by the earbud that rested against her earlobe. It was playing a song that she used to listen to all the time with her ex. 

Titanium by David Guetta.

The song feels older then dirt to her, but it made her remember everything. Remember the way she would kiss her. The way they would sing this softly to each other or dance in the kitchen to it as they made pancakes. It was the small things this song brought back. Beca had it on repeat almost everyday. She hadn't seen her ex since the divorce. Things ended so badly, it all felt like a dream. 

The brunette opened her apartment building door; letting it fall behind her as she walked to the elevator. Hitting the up button more times then she needed to; she listened to the song start to end. That's when it would start back up again as she had this one song in a Spotify playlist. It was all one playlist dedicated to her ex wife. You'd think after two years since the divorce, she'd have it deleted. She would've moved on by now. Found someone else or at least forgot about her, but she hasn't. Beca started to think she never would. 

The elevator doors opened; welcoming her inside to see her drug addict neighbor, Johnny. He was sacked out in the corner; bottle of whiskey in his hand. She walked in and stood against the wall next to him after hitting their floor. 

"How long have you been in here?" Beca asked. 

"What?" He asked; struggling to look up at her. 

"How long have you been in here?" Beca said a bit louder; turning to look down at him.

"I don't know" He chuckled and threw his head back. 

"Jesus Christ, you're drunk" Beca mumbled. 

The elevator went up and got to the thirteenth floor which was the one that both of them lived on. The doors opened and Beca picked the drunken guy up. 

"You stink" She commented as she threw his arm around her shoulder; walking them to his apartment. "Keys" 

"Here" he mumbled and struggled to grasp the keys out of his pocket. Beca sighed and reached in; grabbing it. Luckily nothing else was in there. 

She unlocked the door and let them both stumble in. She let him fall onto his couch that was used as his bed; throwing his keys onto the counter. 

"You got pain meds?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen that was cluttered with dirty dishes, pizza boxes, and used needles. 

"Why! No officer-" 

"Hey! You're not in trouble, Jesus" Beca muttered as she looked through the cabinets. Finally she found a bottle of ibroprofen. She grabbed it and put it on the counter next to a water. "You'll have a hangover tomorrow, good luck" 

That's all she said before walking out; slamming the door shut behind her and taking a right to the end of the hallway that sat her apartment. The door had a cardboard box covering where a window once was. She opened the door; giving it a shove so it would open completely. That was another thing, her door didn't lock anymore so she had to jam it herself so it would be a struggle to open. It annoyed the fuck out of her, but she just shut the door behind her with another shove. 

She dropped her bag onto the couch along with her jacket; rummaging through the bag to grab her laptop and camera. All she had to do now was import photos and print them out; then ask the client what he wanted her to do. 

There was usually two common answers. Either the client will live in denial, forgetting this ever happened. They'll want to live in denial and not ruin anything in their relationship. Depending on the situation, Beca didn't blame them. Why would you ever wanna ruin something with someone you love?

That or the other option. Deal with it. Personal favorite of Beca's mainly because she got to beat someone up or even kill them. Yep, they also would hire her as a hit man sometimes. It paid well, and Beca never had regrets to anything. Well, only one thing.

The ding on her computer snapped her out of her thoughts. It was letting her know that the import was done and she can unplug her camera from the laptop. After unplugging it and plugging it into charge for the night. She took her laptop to the couch and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Cracking the seal to open it was way too simple for her. Mainly because it was a part of her power. Super strength. It came in handy sometimes, but it wasn't her favorite. The girl took a swig from it before clicking through photos. Why do people cheat? Beca never saw the reasoning for it. It just killed the other person. Beca had expierence in it. 

She selected up to ten photos. Two of them meeting outside the bar, two of them drinking together, two of them going upstairs, two of them making out, and two of them in bed together. That's all she needed. So she sent them to the printer and emailed them to the client. Her fingers tapping away at the keyboard as she did her normal message when she found dirt on the other person. 

"This is what I found. You know the options I gave you. It's up to you now what you do with the evidence" She typed it quickly and then hit send once the attachments were uploaded. 

With that, she took another swig of the bottle and played some music softly to just pass out on the couch to.


	2. Playlist Audio

Beca woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. She hated how people felt the need to call her. Especially when it was as early as her just waking up. She opened her eyes; seeing she passed out on the couch. The girl wasn't surprised. Beca never really made it to bed anymore. She hated sleeping alone in a big empty bed. It felt lonely. 

Without bothering to look at the contact ID; the girl picked up the phone and hit answer. 

"What"

"I don't know what to do!" He cried out. Beca rolled her eyes and let out a groan. 

"Break up-"

"I love her though!" Jaime sniffled.

"Why would you love a cheater-"

"Beca, you don't have room to talk-"

"Hey, I don't care if we are friends. You're still a client. We don't talk personal matters" Beca said quickly as she got up. 

She was still dressed in her black jeans that had rips in them. Not on purpose, they were just worn out. Her plain loose white t-shirt that she wore probably too much. The phone still held against her right ear as she got up to go into her kitchen. 

"Fine, just, what do I do?" He asked. 

"Break up-"

"No!"

"Then do you want me to make her life miserable for you? Kill her?" Beca asked. 

It was a few moments of silence. All Beca heard from the other side of the line was sniffles and shakey breathing. On her side all she heard was the cereal hitting the glass bowl. The glass bowl was a dark blue. It had scratches on it from the amount of times she's used it. She went to go in the fridge to get milk, but it was expired. She forgot to grab milk at the corner store last night. 

"Shit" 

"What?"

"Shit!"

"What?!"

"I forgot you were on the phone, nothing. I forgot milk" Beca said. She just started to pick at the cereal, eating the marshmallows mainly. "So, what's the decision?" 

"Meet me for lunch? Usual spot?" 

"Yeah, sure" Beca said and hung up. She grabbed the bowl; taking it into the living room. The brunette sat at her desk and opened the laptop to see files popping up for cases she had in the past. It was like it was waiting for her to look. See the photos that murdered her. It was in a file labeled "Don't" . Which was dumb because it made her want to look more. 

She was about to click on it, but she got an email notification which she clicked on instantly. It could've been spam, but Beca didn't care. She would take anything as a distraction in that moment. 

"Hello, my name is Kristen. I was recommended to you by a friend for a PI. I really need help finding my daughter. Any chance we can meet? 

Thank you. " 

Beca instantly replied a yes. These cases could go only one of two ways. Find the child and go on with life, never find the child and have to live with it forever. It was cold hearted to say, but either way Beca got paid. So of course she would do it. 

"Hey, meet me at my office tonight at 6 pm. We can talk. 

Beca"

Beca wasn't professional in any sense of the matter. Hell, her office was in her apartment. That's where she did business. Luckily she owned the apartment so she didn't have to worry about rent. Just had to worry about the electric bill and food. 

She decided to just shut the laptop and shove it in her bag, along with her camera and charger. The girl grabbed her phone and slipped her off brand black Doc Marten boots on; tying them a bit loose but not too loose. Looking outside her window quick to judge if she needed her leather jacket before leaving; she decided on the throwing the jacket on. With that, she left her apartment. 

She nearly punched the elevator button to go down a million times over. Johnny walked up next to her and pushed her shoulder. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Thanks" he muttered as he looked around nervously.

"Yeah" Beca just replied. 

The doors opened and Beca didn't bother with turning her head to look at him. 

"Going down?"

"Main floor" he replied and she nodded; pressing the button to the main floor. The doors closed and started to move down to the floors below.

The girl had a few errands to run that day. She had to go see her older sister, Kate. They still had a strain relationship since Beca hasn't talked to her in over a year. This would be the first time seeing her. Also she had to meet Jaime, and do more of an investigation on another case she had. Now added on was talking about another case at five. For someone who feels like she's still stuck on the same days over and over; feeling her heart still broken. She keeps herself busier then she ever was. 

The doors opened and Beca quickly walked out. Mumbling a barely audible bye to Johnny as he went his separate way. She walked to the double doors and rushed down the steps. As she walked down the sidewalk; the girl shoved a earbud into her ear. She wasn't feeling spotify today. She went to her downloaded songs that were on her phone. Other people didn't see the difference, but Beca did. It was because her ex made a playlist for her and it had her talking between songs. The playlist was called "Ma Chérie" which was something that she had called her non-stop after their trip to Europe with the Barden Bella's. 

"Hey, Ma Chérie. Not sure what to put on here because I tell you how much I love you each day, but I know you work better through emotions through lyrics so, I'll relate to you more" She said. 

The song then faded in. It was yet again, Titanium by David Guetta. God dammit, Beca missed her. She missed her voice and the way she would called her Ma Chérie. Everything, Beca missed it all. But she had shit to do, so she just kept walking with her thoughts running through her brain and the music playing in the back. 

First stop was an investigation for a case she had going. It was pretty different then what she was used to, but she was up for it. She had to find the leader of a drug gang for a client. Just get his location of his home, and the client would take care of the rest. When it came to big jobs like these, she was glad she didn't have to take care of it. If it's a cheating relationship issue, or something minor. Beca didn't mind, but big shit like this? That could get her killed, no doubt. 

She looked between two tall red brick buildings. It was an alley way filled with trash, homeless people, or dumpsters. Looking up, well it was the sky between to buildings obviously. Adjusting her bag and leather jacket; she took a deep breath and jumped up. She then got up about 15 stories high and placed herself between the two buildings like she was sitting on a floor. Didn't even look like it was bothering her. 

"You're probably somewhere, on some crazy ass mission which you know I hate. But you hate calling them missions so I guess it's a win-win. Maybe you're somewhere on a building; threatening to push them off. Yeah..I know you do that shit, Beca. Don't you think that's why-" 

"Just stop" Beca whispered as she violently hit the pause button on her phone. She didn't want to hear it. She always forgot that part in the playlist. 

God, her ex hated her for killing or threatening to kill people. Why wouldn't she? It was cruel, but it was part of the job that Beca had.

FLASHBACK 

"Wait, you're what?!" Chloe walked in their shared home. Beca was sitting in her office room that she had taken over. It used to be their storage, but Beca cleaned it and used it as an office space. 

Chloe just walked in on a meeting Beca had with a client. The brunette just agreed to killing someone after the job was done. She never told the redhead she did that stuff. Well, why would she? Chloe would just freak out. 

"I'll message you with details once I get them, thanks for coming in" Beca said and showed the guy out. "Are you trying to get me to lose a client?!" Beca asked Chloe. 

"Okay, wow, I'm sorry. I thought you were just being Inspector Gadget and not actually killing people! Beca! You can't-"

"These people aren't good people, Chlo"

"Yes they are! They have families and they just made a bad choice!" 

"Not everyone is fucking perfect Chloe!" Beca raised her voice. She hated how Chloe could live in a perfect world. She used to try to follow that, but when she became a PI, that all changed. The brunette saw the cold and dark world they lived in. It was depressing. 

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

"Did I ever say it was your fault?" 

"You basically just did"

"I didn't! I'm just telling you that everyone isn't fucking nice! The people I kill aren't good people. They killed people or rape people-"

"No they don't" Chloe denied. 

"You can live in denial, I don't give a shit. Just don't tell me something like that when I have to witness the truth everyday!" Beca yelled as she walked away to grab her jacket and bag. 

"Where do you think you're going-"

"To the bar. I'm going to drink away your stupidity" Beca said as she opened the door; slamming it shut.

Beca gasped a bit as she felt the memory abruptly end. That was a harsh fight. The brunette remembered it well. Of course she now thought that she was too harsh, but that day she found a dead kid's body in a garage. So she didn't want to deal with someone like Chloe. 

She just shook her head and put the binoculars to her eyes; looking into some of the windows. One was a window of two dogs fucking, one of a guy playing cards by himself, another of two dogs fucking. 

"What kind of shit is this?" Beca muttered to herself, but kept looking. 

That's until she found what she was looking for. A hair salon. The girl looked inside for a certain green haired woman. She would have pale white skin, bright green hair, flashy outfits, and a New Jersey accent. That's how the client described her to Beca. 

"Bingo" Beca mumbled to herself as she switched quickly to her camera; shooting the photos of the New Jersey lady. She was sat down in the chair about to get her hair washed.

All Beca needed now was audio proof. That meant that she would have to go undercover and bug the place. Beca wasn't a big fan of going under cover. Mostly because it was a stress assignment, but the job had to be done. 

Jaime: If I wasn't friends with you, I'd never look up   
10:47 am

Beca felt her phone buzz. She secretly always hoped it was Chloe. You'd think she would have given that hope up at least a year ago. 

Beca: What a nice thing to say?   
10:49 am 

Jaime: Look down, to your left   
10:49 am 

Beca did as she was told to, which was rare. She looked down and saw Jaime; waving his hand. He had short messy black hair, distressed blue jeans, a military green jacket with his tan messenger bag hanging on his shoulder, and finally his off brand timberland work boots. 

Jaime was the one of the few people that knew about Beca's gifts. It was actually on accident that he found out. Beca was trying to get her fridge open and accidentally ripped the whole thing out of the wall. He was delivering her newspaper when he heard the crash and figured something happened. So in Beca's words how they became friends is "You barged in on my life" and his response would be "You pulled me in with super strength" .

Beca returned a wave before taking a deep breath and dropping down. She landed on her feet, but one foot on the ground and one knee bent down along with her whole body bent over. Her right hand smacked the ground at impact.

"Show off" Jaime said. 

Beca looked up before standing completely up; a smirk on her face. 

"You're just jealous" The brunette said as she brushed her clothes off. 

"Eh, abilities seem extra-"

"Shut up" Beca playfully smacked him. 

"It's true!" He returned causing an eye roll from Beca. 

There were three people Beca truly cared about in this world. Her ex, Jaime, and her older sister. That was it. She always said how she didn't need more people to feel complete in her life when she already lost the people that made her feel whole. 

"Ready for early lunch?" 

"Yeah, totally"


	3. Sister

"Do you care where we go?" Jaime asked as they walked down the street. Beca was repacking the bag that was hanging low on her shoulder.

"No, wherever you want is good" Beca returned the answer quickly. She never really ate anyway. She used to eat like a mad woman, but ever since the divorce she just hasn't. She was always working or always drinking. Always something to keep her mind busy.

"Diner it is"

"Your mom still work there?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm getting us a discount" He chuckled.

"God you're such a mama's boy-"

"More a cheapskate then anything" He cut off.

They fell into silence as they walked down the sidewalk; passing people who walked by them. The diner luckily wasn't that far, so they got there fairly quickly enough.

The diner was a fifties era themed. It was a silver colored building with a sign that said "Sally's Subway" . Jaime rushed up and opened the door for Beca; letting her in first. She just muttered a thanks as she walked in to see the familiar diner.

Red colored booth seating, silver metal tables and silver metal stools. It's like they never changed the place. They never would it seemed like.

"Jaime!" Some lady smiled as she walked over. She held menus in her right arm, a checkbook in her left hand. The lady had long brown hair that was tied in a bun. Grey showing at her roots.

"Hey mom" Jamie smiled as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lunch" He simply replied.

"You brought Beca! How are you?" She asked.

"Hey, Mandy. I'm fine" Beca simply replied.

"We have to discuss some business stuff" Jaime shrugged.

"Oh the website! How exciting! How is that going?" Mandy asked as she signaled them to follow her to a table. They both did and Jaime gave a face to Beca; begging her to act like she knew what they were talking about.

In reality, Beca had zero clue what the hell Jaime lied about now. He never wanted to tell his mother his real job, let alone real life. So he would find a ton of ways to lie and some how bring Beca into it.

They were seated in the back corner booth. It was away from alot of the customers towards the front. Mainly because Mandy knew the two liked peace and quiet to discuss stuff like websites or shows.

"Beca, Jaime told me all about the website! You must be so excited!" She said as she placed the menus down on the table.

"Yeah, always love working with him" Beca smiled a fake smile as she sat down.

"Well I'll leave you two to it! Can't wait to see the final product!" She said and left to get back to work.

"One day she's gonna figure how you're lying-"

"And we will lie till that day" Jaime cut off; not bothering to look up from his menu as he flipped through it.

After a couple minutes of silence as they looked through the menus. Well, Jaime did. Beca barely bothered to as she already just wanted coffee with whiskey. Mandy came back after a couple minutes and had a notepad and pen.

"Alright, know what you want?" She asked.

Jaime ordered his usual salad. Luckily he didn't have to say much because his mom knew what he wanted. Beca just ordered a coffee, Mandy saying like the many times before "You brought your own whiskey?" And Beca holding out of her inside pocket a travel size whiskey bottle. Mandy just shook her head with a chuckle.

"I'll be back in a bit" She said as she grabbed the menus; walking away.

"Alright, I think I have a plan"

"Plan?"

"For her"

"Her?"

"Would you stop playing dumb?" He asked; frustration on his face.

"Alright, what?" Beca sighed.

"I don't think she only has one affair. I think she has more"

"More relationships then just the one I saw?"

"Yes"

"How would you know this?"

"I don't for sure, but I have a feeling"

"And usually your feeling is right"

"Exactly"

Both took a deep breath; running their hands throw their own hair. They had been friends for over a year. Saw each other almost each day. They started to become like brother and sister. Like twins, copying what each other did.

"So do you want me to investigate more or?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'll pay you" He answered.

"I'll start tonight-"

"Why not after this?"

"You're shitting me-"

"What?"

"I told you I don't work if you pester me" Beca said; her face read full of annoyance. She hated when people would pester to work.

"Alright, I'm sorry" He sighed.

Mandy came back and gave Jaime his water, Beca her coffee. Beca smiled which was saying thank you in her way. Jaime instantly started to drink the water like it was his last hope.

"Sure you don't want food, Beca?" Mandy asked.

"Not hungry" Beca said.

"Alright, Jaime your salad will be right out" She said and walked away.

"What's on the agenda for you today?" Jaime asked.

"New client meeting at 5 and I have to see someone today for something" Beca muttered.

"Your sister" Jaime mumbled.

Jaime figured out Beca. It took awhile for him to, but he did. If she got very quiet about seeing someone it was someone she truly cared about and she wouldn't be seeing her ex wife.

"Anyway, what about you?" Beca shrugged; avoiding the subject.

"Work at one" He groaned.

Mandy came back a bit later with the salad. Beca had poured whiskey into her coffee; drinking it like it was nothing.

About twenty minutes later; they both left and went their separate ways. It was about noon. Beca knew her sister was home for lunch. She worked at a TV station and got about two hours of lunch. Beca had to go because she left money there; along with memories of her ex wife.

"Taxi!" She yelled with a whistle at the end. Three taxis later and one stopped to pick her up. She gave the address and the car drove off.

Beca rested her head against the window; watching as she saw buildings, street lights, cars, and people pass by her. She wondered what it was like, to have a normal life. To be able to have a family, friends, a good job. Beca had that for awhile. She had the Barden Bella's. She had a wife and a loving home. She even had a good record deal with DJ Khalid. That was until her powers started to come into use more.

She used to be able to hold them down, rarely using them. But then one day she was walking down the street with her ex wife. They were holding hands, giggling like kids. It was a normal date night. They were celebrating Chloe getting her veterinarian job. But then Beca saw a little kid walking across the street, almost hit by a car. She ran over and put her arm out; letting the car crush around her. People saw her used her powers. Especially one certain person. He took her and convinced her to become a PI.

"We're here" He said; snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Shit, thanks" Beca muttered and paid him in cash.

Getting out of the car; looking up at the tall and fancy apartment building, she felt memories flood back to her. Her and Kate were closer then ever once upon a time, but then she became a PI. Her life became a shit mess. Always on the run, assignments, and fighting with her ex. She loved this job, no doubt. But it robbed her of alot she had in life.

FLASHBACK   
THE LAST TIME BEFORE BECA WENT OFF THE GRID

"Beca, you can't just drink all the time-"

"Why? Do I have a wife or even a girlfriend to stop for?" She cut Kate off as she was sitting at her desk in her apartment; watching the laptop screen as if it was going to ever turn itself on.

"You've used that excuse since the divorce was finalized. Why don't we go out and meet some dates at a bar or something?" Kate asked as she walked back into the office area from the kitchen.

"Because I don't want to-"

"You'll never want to until you get out there"

"She's coming back" Beca said those three words of denial before she took swig from the bottle.

It fell silent between the two as Kate carefully walked over to stand across the desk from her younger sister. Beca had bloodshot tear stained eyes, messy hair, four day old clothing, alcohol bottles surrounding her. Kate was pretty sure she hadn't ate at all and if she did it was an old slice of pizza.

"Beca-"

"Don't tell me she isn't alright? S-She is. This is a dre- nightmare. This is just a nightmare and I'll wake up any minute" Beca said as she stared into space.

That was the last time Kate would ever see her sister until a year later.

"Ms. Mitchell!" The doorman smiled. "Never thought I would see your face again"

"Yeah, well, here I am" Beca said; her arms thrown out a bit.

"Well, I can't let you upstairs" He said; his arm holding the door so she couldn't get in.

"What?" Beca asked. She had venom in her voice.

"Kate's orders-"

"Orders? She's that pissed?" Beca asked.

He just shrugged in return; not giving her much of an answer. Beca rolled her eyes and just walked around the corner of the building. She looked up at the tall building that had a terrace at the top. That was Kate's apartment. She knew she was there because she saw her car parked on the street by the building. It was too busy to use her ability to jump up, so she went to the alley way and jumped there. As she jumped up; she gripped the edge of the building to hold her up.

"Don't look down, don't look down" Beca mumbled to herself. She might've had amazing abilities like a super hero, but she hated heights.

She climbed along the edge; towards the railing to Kate's terrace. Finally she got there and lifted herself over the railing; falling onto the terrace.

"Dammit!" She groaned and pushed herself up; looking inside the apartment. She saw Kate turning the news on and making a salad. She must've just got home. It was now or never though. So with that, she walked up to the window and knocked on it.

Kate's hate flipped up as fear struck through her. Beca could tell just from the action. She first was scared, but then annoyed. She stopped cutting the head of lettuce to walk over to the terrace door. Beca stood back a bit; not wanting the door to hit her.

"I told the doorman you can't-"

"I know, I took the other entrance-"

"There is no other entrance-"

"My entrance" Beca ended the banter between the two.

Kate was completely the opposite of Beca. She had blonde hair, wore fancy clothes, had an amazing job, and she was responsible. Their parents always favored her over Beca anytime, any day.

"What do you want?" Kate asked.

"My stuff-"

"I threw it out" Kate said plainly; like it was nothing.

"What? No..no, no you didn't" Beca chuckled; shoving by her into the apartment. She rushed through down the halls and down the stairs to the room that was once hers. She moved in with her older sister when Kate moved out. Mainly because she didn't want to live with their parents.

She swung the door open to see a once bedroom now a workout room. Her heart dropped to the floor it felt like. Beca looked frantically around. She didn't even care about the money she left. She cared about the memories she had of her.

"Beca, I told you I threw it out-"

"There was money in there"

"Yeah, I used it for this, call it rent you never paid" Kate said. Her arms folded across her chest as she glared at the younger sister.

"You threw her stuff out!" Beca yelled.

"I thought you'd be moved on by now-"

"Well I'm not!"

"Well how was I supposed to know when I haven't seen you in almost a year" Kate yelled back.

"Not my fault-"

"Then who's is it?"

"Yours!"

"I was trying to call, text, even email you Beca! You can't blame this one on me!" Kate yelled. Her stance demanding an answer to why Beca just fell out of her life. It killed Kate more then anything that her sister just walked out on her like she was nothing.

"Where's her stuff-"

"Gone, Beca. I threw Chloe's stuff out-"

"God dammit, Kate! Don't say her name!" Beca shook her head. Her eyes squeezed shut as if she was thinking this was all a dream.

"Beca..It's been almost two years since the divorce was finalized"

"Don't remind me" Beca muttered.

"Don't you think you should start dating, seeing other people?"

"I see people"

"Assignment investigations don't count" Kate shook her head. It fell silent, Beca looking around as if she hoped to find a trace of Chloe somewhere.

"I'm worried about you" Kate said. It was true. Beca looked like shit and as if she never slept anymore.

"Why?" Beca muttered.

"Well, I don't know. The last time I saw you, you jumped off my terrace and now I'm seeing you looking like this" Kate said; her hand gesturing to the girls appearance. "It's been two years Beca"

Two years.


	4. Two Years

Two Years. 

That's all anyone said to Beca anymore when she threw a fit like this. But Beca couldn't help herself. She still dreamt Chloe returning to her. She still craved to hold Chloe in her arms just one more time. It felt like Chloe died or just disappeared. 

"Have you even seen her?" Kate asked as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't bother telling Beca to leave because she wouldn't listen anyway.

"No, not since.." She followed the girl; sitting at the island in the kitchen. 

"Not since?" Kate pushed her a little, but not too much. If she pushed too much, Beca wouldn't talk. 

Beca took a gulp; trying to not remember that day. But how could she not? "Not since the divorce" 

FLASHBACK 

Beca was sat across the table with her lawyer. Chloe sat on the other side with hers. The brunette sat there; wondering how she got in the position she was in. The love of her life wanted a divorce. The drop dead beautiful redhead looked stunning as ever. Her hair was wavy, makeup not to heavy, her outfit was stunning, everything about Chloe was stunning. 

Beca though? She looked like shit. Her clothes were on day 2 of being worn without changing them. She had been on the run trying to find a villain named 'Jasper' . He had a bunch of children locked up and mind controlling them. Beca never found him at all. He ran off into the night  never to return. Beca had gone home to gather her thoughts, but she fell asleep for three hours until her lawyer called to tell her she was late to their meeting. 

Chloe didn't really bother to look at Beca. Beca didn't blame her. She didn't deserve someone like Chloe. 

"So, we are in agreement that Chloe gets the house, you get your music pro-"

"No" Beca simply said. 

"What?" Her lawyer asked. 

"She can have it. I want nothing. I don't need anything. I just want my clothing and miscellenous personal items" Beca said. 

Chloe looked up quickly. She couldn't believe Beca wouldn't want her equipment. Her pride and joy. When Beca got that stuff, she literally cried. Chloe got to see how much passion Beca had for her music. But now? She couldn't find it. 

"Are you sure?" The lawyer asked. 

"Yes" Beca said. 

He nodded and looked over at Chloe. Chloe's lawyer looked at him. It was more talking about the divorce. Chloe stated that she wanted the house and her stuff. But, Beca got to keep that box of stuff that was Chloe's. She stored it at Kate's because she didn't have room for it. 

"Sign here" The lawyer said. Beca quickly signed her name along with Chloe signing hers. More signatures, more contract reading, until the words Beca didn't want to hear were said 

"Well congrats, you're now divorced. Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell" He said. 

The lawyers left and Chloe sat across from Beca. Beca was staring out the window. She couldn't believe she just lost the love of her life. Her soul and heart. Her everything. Tears began to get to her eyes, so she got up and walked over to the large floor to ceiling window. Grabbing her phone and pulling it out of her pocket, she called Kate. 

"Hey, yeah I'm fine..I lost him. I don't know where he is. I'm gonna get information when I get home- Lawyers..yeah, it's finalized. I'm okay, yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna find Jasper..even if it kills me" Beca said and hit end on the call. She went to rush out, but Chloe was leaning against the door. 

"You really are just going to rush back to work?" Chloe asked; arms folded across her chest. 

"Well it's kind of important-"

"Course" Chloe said. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"You! You always chose work over me. Work was way more important-"

"DIDN'T YOU THINK FOR A MINUTE IT'S BECAUSE I WANT YOU SAFE?" Beca screamed causing Chloe to jump. Angry Beca was scary to her. To anyone. 

"He doesn't-"

"He's not going to get to you now because he knows you aren't married to me. Instead Kate is in danger, now" 

"So you're blaming me?" 

"No! Jesus, you're so self absorbed! How was I ever married to you?! How could I ever love someone like you?!" Beca yelled. Her voice not as high as before, but still loud. 

"You know what-" Chloe cut herself off. She just shook her head before stepping away; opening the door. "Goodbye Beca Mitchell, I never want to see, speak, or hear from you again" 

With that, she rushed out the door. 

"Beca!" Kate snapped her finger in front of Beca's face.

"What?" Beca jumped a bit. 

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?" She asked. 

"So salad?" Beca asked; trying to change the subject. 

"Beca.."

"I should go" Beca said and started to rush towards the terrace. 

"Beca! Wait!" Kate said and rushed over; grabbing her arm. 

"What?" Beca snapped. 

"Just..just tell me I'm gonna see you again soon" Kate said; nearly begging. She always worried about her younger sister, probably more then she should. But you couldn't blame her. Beca was always off fighting crime. 

"Yeah" Beca said and then jumped off the terrace into the alleyway. Just by her saying that, Kate knew she would be back soon. 

Beca jumped off the terrace landing on the ground with like no pain even coursed through her. It was like nothing to her. She just stood up, brushed herself off, and joined the people walking on the sidewalk.

It was now one in the afternoon and Beca decided to go home and do some more research on Jaime' s assignment. 

Yet another taxi she hailed, another ride she took watching people go by. Days felt repetitive to her, even if she was a PI with gifts. They felt slow, like time didn't move. It never did; ever since Chloe left her. She wanted her back everyday more then anyone else. But, she didn't deserve her. 

As she rode in the taxi, her mind wandered back to the flashback she had of the divorce. Chloe's voice played in her head, over and over. But then it occurred to her. Jasper was still out there. He makes a reappearance every two years. He was due to show up this year. That's when her anxiety shot up and she grabbed her phone. 

Beca: Every two years.   
1:09 pm 

Kate: What?   
1:11 pm

Beca: Jasper. He returns every two years and it's two years since Chloe   
1:12 pm

Kate: and you were fighting him that year, but he left. Shit.   
1:13 pm

Beca: Up your security. I'll keep you updated.   
1:14 pm

She texted as the taxi stopped in front of her building. She handed the driver the money; thanking him quickly before rushing out and into the building. 

She grabbed her phone; dialing Jaime's number as she hit the elevator floor number multiple times. 

"Come on idiot, answer" she muttered to herself as it was on the forth ring.

"Hey! You reached Ja-"

"Jesus" Beca said as she rushed down the hall to her apartment; texting him quickly. 

Beca: Listen, come over to my place tonight. Up your security. I'll explain everything later.   
1:18 pm 

She shoved the door open with two shoves, then slamming it behind her. Throwing her jacket down along with her phone on the desk; she opened her laptop and imported the photos from today's lookout at the hair salon. 

"Shit, hair salon" Beca muttered. The list of things growing was insane to her. 

She had to find this drug ring leader, look into Jaime's case more, meet a new client at five, protect Jaime and Kate from Jasper since he return was due. It was a small list, but alot to do. 

She looked through Jaime's case first. She got a good clear photo of the girl. Dylan knew the girl because her and Jaime were approaching their one year anniversary. Jaime was crazy in love with her. He reminded her of herself when she was Chloe for the first year. Just crazy in love and not wanting to lose her. But, she was cheating on him which made Beca want to go out and kill her. Though she couldn't do that, she could stalk and see if she had more affairs. 

The girl stalked her social media. Trying to find something that would show to where she would be. Then she found it. Her workplace was having a dinner tonight at seven. She looked up the place and it was at a BBQ. Beca knew she had to go, but it was a special for dates and groups. No single eaters. Jaime couldn't go because it was his girlfriend, but Kate..

Beca: Call me   
1:27 pm 

Beca waited for the call. She knew Kate was going back to work in about a half an hour, but she took a risk. 

Not even ten minutes later her phone buzzed and she rushed back into the living room to grab it. 

"Hey-"

"What's wrong? Is it Jasper?"

"No! No, not yet at least. Wanna' get dinner tonight?" 

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, totally"

"There's a reason behind it"

"Can't a girl just take her sister out to a BBQ restaurant?" 

"Is it for an assignment?"

"Fine, you got me. Jaime's girlfriend, he thinks she has multiple affairs"

"What time?" Kate sighed. It wasn't even 24 hours since seeing Beca and she was wrapped up in her shit. 

"7-"

"I'll pick you up at 6, I have to go" Kate said and hung up. Beca just took a deep breath and decided to just take a nap on the couch. 

She would have gone to sleep in bed, but she couldn't. Chloe wasn't there. Beca can't remember the last time she slept in a bed. She had been couch surfing alot. It still felt lonely, but it wasn't a big bed to feel alot more lonely. 

FLASHBACK 

First night without Chloe. She was staying at Kate's for a bit as she was on the search for a new apartment, but the girl kept tossing and turning on the couch. Just as if it was on cue though, her phone buzzed. 

Chloe: I can't sleep either   
11:47 pm

Beca: Then how do you expect us to do this?  
11:48 pm

Chloe: Well I am used to this feeling by now  
11:49 pm

Beca: What is that supposed to mean?  
11:51 pm

Chloe: I always have to sleep alone. You're always working   
11:52 pm

Beca: What? I'm, yeah, working but it's to protect people   
11:53 pm

Chloe: Quit the job for me   
11:56 pm 

Beca: What?  
11:58 pm 

Chloe: Quit for me. You can go back to being a producer and life will be what it once was!   
12:00 am 

Beca: I love you. I love you so fucking much, Chlo. But I love this job too.   
12:02 am 

Chloe: So you are choosing your job over me?   
12:04 am

Beca hated that argument because it would be the last time they would ever text each other. At the same time, Beca was annoyed Chloe wanted her to not continue on with her job. The brunette would never admit to it, but she loved her job. She got to fight basically animalistic people and got to use her abilities like she never had before. It was selfish of Beca to not quit for Chloe. But she didn't want the producing job back or a record deal. She wanted her new life. She just wished Chloe was apart of it.


	5. Dinner Date.

She woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Beca jolted awake; a groan escaping her lips. Yet another pass out on the couch. Maybe one day she'll be back in bed. That is only if she was to ever hold Chloe once more in her arms; which she was pretty sure would never happen. 

The knock came again; a bit harsher then before. She then finally got up to walk over to the door. Beca opened it with a tough pull as the door was always jammed. The only lock she had to work with.

"Hi?" Beca asked; a bit of an attitude in her voice. 

"It's Kristen" She said. Her voice trembling as she looked like a mess. Beca couldn't blame her though. She couldn't find her daughter. Any parent would be a wreck if that was the case. 

"Oh sorry, I just took a nap. Come in" Beca said; opening the door a bit wider to let the smaller woman in. 

"Your door is broken" She pointed out. 

"I can tell" Beca replied as she slammed it shut. 

"T-This is your office?" She stuttered out as she sat on the other side of the desk. 

"Yeah, it's not what you would think. I know, but limited money" Beca replied, sitting across from her. "So, how can I help?" Beca asked. 

"My daughter. She is 17 and I can't find her-"

"Alright, I need information like photos, social media, start from the beginning as well-" She was cut off as she opened her drawer to grab paper and pen.

"The beginning of what?" She asked. 

"The beginning-" She was about to be sarcastic, but saw the concern on her face and just shut the drawer. "The beginning of how she disappeared. Did she have any new relationships? Distant from you? Stuff like that"

"Uh..." Kristen started. "She, she met this guy. He's about 25 and I hated the relationship. What mother wouldn't?  A 17 year old with a 25 year old guy? That's wrong!" 

Beca wrote down the notes on her notepad. Mainly about the new guy and how old she was. 

"It's probably important to tell me their names, Kristen" Beca said. 

"Yes! Sorry, Annabella Frances and Jasper-"

"Jasper what?"

"I don't know, he didn't say"

"What did he look like?"

"He had pitch black hair, always in a quiff to the side. Black outfits all the time, leather jacket, tattoos, black eyes. Just-"

"Skin?"

"White, everything was black but his skin"

Beca knew at that moment who it was. Jasper was back. She took a deep breath; trying to not scare the lady more then she already was terrified. 

"Do you have her social media? Photos?" Beca asked and she nodded frantically. She went into her purse and pulled out 5 photos. One of their family, 3 of just Annabella, one of Annabella and Jasper. 

"I printed the photo of her and Jasper from her Facebook-"

"Has she been active?"

"No, not since she left" 

"I need to access her through your social media if she isn't active she can't accept my friend request so please write your information down. I'll let you know when I log out so you can change your passwords if you please" Beca said. Kristen stumbled over it, but eventually wrote it down. 

As they talked more and more, it was six and Kate was there to pick Beca up. The knock on the door cut them off short. 

"Dammit, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have an assignment to go take care of" Beca said and lead the lady out. She pulled the door open to reveal Kate on the other side waiting. 

"Please, find her" Kristen said and Beca just nodded. 

"Yeah, I will" She said and watched the lady go into the elevator and disappear. 

"What was that?" Kate asked. 

"New client, Jasper is back by the way-"

"Where?" Kate asked. They both walked into the apartment; Beca slamming the door behind them to go get changed for dinner. 

"He's got that lady's daughter. We can discuss it in the car-"

"Or how about now since, oh well I don't know..he's a mind controlling killer?" Kate yelled as she walked around the place. It was a shit apartment compared to hers. The place was a bit dirty and didn't have alot of furniture. On the desk sat a laptop, lamp, bottle of whiskey, a photo of her and Kate at a young age. That caused Kate to smile seeing Beca still thought about her. 

"Don't get too happy, something had to replace Chloe" Beca said as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey; shoving it into her inner pocket of her leather jacket. 

"Lovely" Kate said. 

"Let's go" Beca replied and let Kate lead the way. 

"Your door is broken by the way-"

"Thank you captain obvious, nobody has told me that" Beca snarled back at her while she slammed it shut.

They took the elevator downstairs in silence as they walked out onto the street. It was now dark out so Beca's mind had to adjust to it as when she fell asleep it was bright. 

"I'm driving" Kate said causing a nod from Beca as she got into the passenger seat. 

She drove off to join traffic, letting them both sit in silence for a bit. But Beca knew this trick. She would stay silent for a little while until 

"So Jasper, what are we going to do-"

"What am I going to do you mean?" Beca cut her off as she snapped her head to look at her.

"I want to help to-"

Beca just cut off laughing hysterically causing a glare from the blonde that sat in the driver's seat. They pulled to a stop light and Kate smacked Beca in the head. 

"Ha-Ow!" Beca whined and rubbed her head. 

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because! You're not helping"

"You don't know what you're going to see yourself, he could've gotten worse for all we know-"

"You don't know either

Kate took a second to continue driving; taking a right down the road. It was a backroad so not many cars surrounded them. 

"Exactly so either-"

"I have powers, Kate. We both know I'm more powerful" 

The girl then slammed on the brakes as Beca launched forward; the seatbelt catching her. Kate kept her hands on the wheel forcing her to sit back. Her arms pushing forward a bit. 

"What the fuck Kate?!" Beca yelled as she moved her brown hair away from her face. 

"We're not doing this again-"

"You're the one stopping in the middle of a god damn road-"

"It's a back road, you'll live"

"Then what aren't we doing?"

"You! You always have to make sure I know that I'm nothing and you have these gifts"

"We're gonna be late for the dinner-"

"Oh surprise, surprise! Beca doesn't want to talk her feelings!" Kate yelled. 

"Just drive!" Beca yelled back.

It fell into a silence. So silent you could hear Kate's breathing which Beca knew just by the pattern she was frustrated. The two used to be so close until the day Beca became a PI. Beca grew distant from everyone. She went back to her old ways. 

FLASHBACK  
ONE MONTH BEFORE THE DIVORCE STARTED

Kate was in her apartment. She was chopping up tomatoes for her dinner while the news played in the background. She was peaceful until a knock on the door caught her attention. She put the knife down on the island table carefully and removed the cooking apron from her body. 

"Coming!" She yelled before walking to the door to open it. She did open it and it revealed a redhead with stained red teary eyes. 

"Chloe?"

"I don't know where she is" Chloe sniffled as she basically welcomed herself in the house. But luckily Kate was used to that by now. 

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as she let the door shut; following behind her. 

"She's...She has been gone for a week with no calls, texts, emails, nothing" Chloe said. She stood in the middle of the living room. Her arms out in the open as she looked like she'd given up, in which she had. 

"I haven't heard from her, but she's probably fine Chloe. You know her and I know her, she does this-"

"Yeah well I don't!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? I can't get in contact with her if you sure can't" Kate yelled back; silence fell thick into the space between them. The tv being the only sound making noise. 

"I can't keep doing this, Kate. I love her, but I need my life back. I haven't been to work in three days and I haven't slept, I'm pretty sure I'm seeing things that aren't there at this point and-"

"Alright, breathe. Just, get some sleep-"

"I don't want to be there alone and Aubrey is back in Hawaii" Chloe mumbled. Her hand frantically searching for Beca's like she was there, but she wasn't. 

"Lay down and watch t.v. , I'll make us dinner" Kate simply said. 

As Kate drove, she thought that memory back. Beca never knew about that night. Chloe confessed more about the idea of a divorce. Kate couldn't talk her out of it. She didn't even try. If Kate was in her position, she would have done the same exact thing. 

"I knew..." Kate said as she stopped at another red light. She looked over at Beca who already looked like a mess. If Kate was anything like Beca, she would've dropped the bombshell right now. She wouldn't of give a shit if Beca felt more anger or pain. They had a job to do and if she wanted Beca to stick around, she would keep working. 

"You knew what?"

"I knew you had powers"

"You were the one to see them first" Beca said a bit quiet; suspecting Kate knew something else. "It's up here, on the left" 

After parking and walking up to the restaurant; Kate when in first. The place was fancy; people chattering everywhere. Waiters rushing back and forth. Beca looked around and saw everyone else's outfits, then Kate took her jacket off to reveal the evening dress. 

"That's what you knew" Beca muttered. 

"Oh sorry, forgot to mention it" Kate smirked. Beca would totally look out of place. 

She had black skinny jeans on, black boots, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Not to mention her hair was a mess almost. 

"Hi! Do you have reservations?" The host asked. 

"Uh no, but this is Kate" Beca smirked as she pulled Kate next to her. They stood the same height, yet Kate's presence felt small. 

"And I'm Maria, no reservation, no deal-"

"It's Kate from Kate! You know, Kate, Kate, she's so great! Kate, is a great friend!" Beca sang a bit; Kate slapping her shoulder. 

"Ow! What?" Beca whined. 

"Listen, we need a table for two that's it" Kate whispered. 

"Are you also on Kate Chat?" Maria the host asked. 

"Ye-"

"I want two tickets to see your show in the audience"

"Alright done, write your contacts"

"She'll give you vip if you seat us next to the biggest group you have tonight" Beca chimed in. She did her research and knew Jaime's girlfriends workplace was the only big group here tonight. 

"Done deal!" She smiled and grabbed them two menus. "Right this way" 

As if on cue what Beca was waiting for, Kate linked their arms and leaned close into her ear whispering a "You so owe me for this". Before Kate pulled away Beca mumbled back a 

"Perk of you being the tv star" She then pulled away and smiled at the host before sitting down facing away from the big table awaiting the arrivals. 

"Here you go" Maria smiled as she gave her the information; then quickly walked away. 

Beca sat down across from Kate; facing the table. She placed her phone down; camera all ready to go. Kate was rambling about the steaks here and how they were to die for, but she didn't know Beca hasn't been eating much. The girl mainly just had lots of coffee with whiskey or vodka. 

"Beca" Kate said; snapping her fingers. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"What are you getting to eat?" Kate replied. 

"Coffee, why do you think I brought Whiskey?" 

"Jesus Christ"

"What?"

"You!"

"Me what?"

"You're going back to not eating, it's a bad habit of yours you do when you're stressed"

"Oh how the hell would you know?"

"Because I practically raised-"

"Shit, shush, they're arriving" Beca kicked her under the table causing Kate to curse. 

"I hate you"

"No you dont"

One by one, they walked in. They all were laughing, smiling, hugging as they greeted each other. 

"Can I take your orders?" The waiter asked Beca and Kate. 

"Oh yes I will have the..." Beca stopped listening to Kate. She didn't want to hear her fancy expensive low fat meal. She didn't have time for food. She had time for coffee with whiskey, get photos, leave. 

"And you?" He asked causing Beca's head to snap up. 

"Just coffee, please"

"Are you sure-"

"Positive, thank you"

He just looked at her weird and walked away; back into the kitchen. Beca grabbed her phone as the seats filled up so their were few left. Kate was rambling about something that was talking about her tv show. Of course she knew Beca wasn't listening, but she had to make them look like they weren't spying. 

"I need to use the rest room" Kate said and walked off before Beca could tell her to sit. 

Kate walked into the bathroom which was a fancy silver and white pattern everywhere. It was the theme of it. Of course she didn't have to use the bathroom. The blonde never really used public restrooms unless it was an emergency. All she had to do was make a phone call and fix her makeup. 

"Hi! It's me, Kate. Yeah, I need you to set this woman up with a vip tour- yeah I know, arrange something please. I'm sending her your information right now" Kate said. "I know but-"

"Kate?!" She heard someone walk into the bathroom. Kate's heart dropped as she quickly ended the phone call. 

"Just please by tomorrow" She said and ended it; shoving it in her purse. "Chloe! What are you doing here?" Kate asked as Chloe engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh it is so good to see you and I'm on a date actually!" 

'Oh no' Kate thought to herself. This was going to destroy Beca to pieces if she saw her. 

"Really? With who?" The blonde asked.

"This girl. She's taking me to meet everyone she works with! Nervous I am!" Chloe said as she walked over to the mirror to fix her makeup. 

"That's, that's great! Wow! Good for you!" Kate faked a huge smile. Inside she just wanted to go warn Beca and get them out, but Beca would kill her if she didn't get her job done no matter what. 

"Yeah, how about you? How's your life?" Chloe asked; looking at Kate through the mirror. Kate returned the stare in the mirror to look at her. 

"Pretty good, my show is still doing great so that's good. That's about it" Kate faked a smile. 

'You hurt my little sister so bad to the point she's not herself' Kate thought to herself, but it was reasonable to why Chloe left. Yet the sister part in her and the protective over Beca part wanted to kill her. 

"How is she?" Chloe asked. She still was looking at Kate in the mirror. Kate had looked away, but she returned quickly to read Chloe's face. 

"I'm..I'm not sure. I just saw her yesterday. First time I saw her in a year. She uh, she went ghost for awhile" The blonde said honestly. 

"That's good, she needs to be socializing"

"Yeah, she does" 

"Well uh...I should use the bathroom and go meet them" Chloe said and Kate nodded. 

"Yeah totally, good luck" Kate smiled and readjusted her purse on her arm. She went to rush out and warn Beca, but Chloe grabbed her arm. 

"Hey, it was nice seeing you again" Chloe put on a soft smile. 

"Nice seeing you too Chloe" Kate said and then rushed out. 

The blonde didn't know what to do because she knew Beca wouldn't leave until she saw her on a date. Kate knew Chloe was the date. So she would be pissed leaving the job, heartbroken seeing Chloe. This was a catch 22.

"You're back" Beca mumbled as she was secretly pouring whiskey in her coffee. Kate just rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her red wine that she ordered as a drink.

"She has an empty seat next to her. I'm just waiting for the date-"

"What if you didn't want to see her?"

"What?" Beca asked; her stare moving to look at the blonde sat across from her. 

"I mean, what if the date is someone you don't want to see-"

"I barely even know this chick, plus I made a promise to Jaime" Beca chuckled. She moved her eyes back over to the table of women waiting for the one person to take that empty seat.

"Yes I know, but still Beca I-"

"Kate, not now alright?"

"Listen, I'm just trying to warn you that something's might not be easy to see"

"This is my job, I've seen people stabbed and shot. I don't think a small date will kill me"

"Beca I need to warn-"

It was too late. Everything went slow motion from that moment on it felt like. Kate's heart shattered when she saw the mocking smirk on her younger sister's face slowly drop. Sometimes she wanted to smack that mocking smirk off that face so bad, but she wanted it back. She would take any type of Beca back, just not this one. This one was dark. She was quiet, lost, depressed. It was like someone just killed Beca in front of her. 

"Everyone! Meet my new girlfriend Chloe" She said. Chloe gave a small wave with a smile. She then sat down and Beca just couldn't believe it. 

Beca instantly grabbed her coffee; chugged it down. She then grabbed the red wine Kate had and chugged it down as well. Wine wasn't her choice of venom, but holy shit she would take anything to numb the pain she felt. 

"Did you get your photos?" Kate whispered; her hand placed on Beca's. Beca returned no answer, but Kate knew she did. She knew Beca well enough that she already had the timer going and the snaps going. 

"Beca, please talk to me" Kate approached slowly again. She never knew with this Beca what would happen. 

"Here's your food miss, want more coffee?"

"Whiskey-"

"We don't-"

"Beer?"

"We don't-"

"Vodka?!"

Beca was getting a little louder now. Kate kicking her under the table to cool it off. 

"I'm sorry, just please leave us alone sir" Kate said and he rushed off. 

"You can't do this-"

"Do what?"

"Anger, you just can't" Kate said. 

Beca knew she was right. It would blow her cover and could easily start a fight right there, but holy shit. All Beca felt was pain and anger. They both were mixed in the pit of her stomach. It was heavy and painful. 

"I uh, I should go-"

"I'll drive you-"

"Kate, I'm fine"

"No you're not, I know you and you'll be drunk in some back alley somewhere by yourself-"

"Anything is better then here" Beca said as she got up. There was no back door so she would have to go towards the front; right by where Chloe was sitting.

"Beca, please!" Kate said a bit loudly after her that it caused stares from the people are her. She was in the middle of getting up to chase her down. 

Chloe heard Kate's voice, but didn't register the words until she looked up and saw the brunette walking right by her table quickly. The redhead's heart stopped as everything became muffled around her. She hasn't seen Beca in two years and this is the first time she had. 

Kate stopped chasing after her knowing it was no hope since the girl already ran out the door. She just started to walk back to her table and saw Chloe looking right at her. The blonde just shook her head and sat at the table; paying the check for both girls so she could leave.

"Uh, excuse me" Chloe whispered to her date and walked over to Kate. 

"What do you want, Chloe?" Kate asked not even looking up from her wallet. Her voice sounded exhausted.

"You didn't tell me she was here-"

"I didn't think I had to. Also I had another idea, but you kind of blew that up" Kate said; leaving cash on the table.

"Shit"

Kate just stood up; putting her purse on her arm. She was taller then Chloe in her heels and the expression that was on her face showed it all. Chloe gulped a bit; nervous to what she would do.

"She's a fucking wreck. This is the first I've seen of her in a year. The first year you guys were done, I didn't see her much but I got to see her on holidays. The the second year, she just disappeared. Off the grid completely. Now, she's back and is working also probably drinking herself to death" Kate rambled. 

"Shit, I have to see her-"

"No, no you don't. I don't want you anywhere near her, I don't want you anywhere in 500 miles of her. She has enough to deal with-"

"You don't get to dictate who she sees or talks to-"

"I'm her older sister. When it comes to people who basically killed her, I get a say"

"What is she too busy for anyway?"

"Jasper, he's back. So if you know any better, you'll let us handle this and not fuck with her feelings. Got it?" Kate said in a more serious voice. 

"Uh yeah, understood" Chloe said and backed up letting Kate walk by and out of the door. 

Chloe stood there as she felt a bit lost. Beca, she just saw Beca. The love of her life walk right by her. Everything told her to just find her and, well, she didn't know what. She felt mixed emotions as she wanted to scream at her yet cry, kiss, slap, hug, all at once. Chloe never felt that before. She only felt sweetness or dislike towards people, but shit. Beca made her feel everything at once.

The ginger of course would regret the divorce. Probably after each one night stand she would have the thoughts of if she was wrong for doing it, but then she would remember why she did. It seemed Beca fell out of love with her and more in love with her line of work. She just missed Beca so she did what she probably regretted more then ever now, she called for the divorce. 

"Holy shit, Beale. You miss Mitchell more then you ever have" Chloe thought to herself.


	6. Stalker

The elevator door opened revealing Johnny who lived a couple doors down from Beca. He was about to walk in when his eyes went a bit wide at the younger woman he saw in front of him.

"Yo, hey, how long have you been here?" He asked and walked in the elevator to lift Beca up.

"Does it matter?" Beca asked. She was sat drunk on the elevator floor; a bit shoved in the corner. The bottle of bottom shelf whiskey in her hand, but her grip wasn't too tight.

"I mean, I am just getting you in your apartment now. So, I guess not" He groaned as he lifted Beca to stand up; throwing her arm over his shoulders.

"What time is it?" Beca groaned.

"About nine in the morning, I was just about to go out"

"Fuck me" She groaned as he went to open the door.

"Rather not, but your door is locked-"

"Just kick it open, it's not" Usually she would, but she was too drunk to even lift herself up. He raised an eyebrow for a bit, but did as she said and kicked it open.

"Desk-"

"Yeah, you're in zero shape to work. I'll just get you in bed, alright?"

"I got to catch Jasper-"

"I have zero idea who Jasper is, but you need to rest" Johnny said.

Johnny then placed Beca softly down on her bed. He took her boots off along with her leather jacket. When Johnny wasn't on any drugs, he was like an older brother to Beca. He didn't start using until a few months ago, but he helped Beca move in when she first moved out of Chloe's.

"Where's my phone?" Beca groaned and he grabbed it out of her leather jacket.

"I'll put it here" He said holding it up and placing it on the end table of her bed that had a half empty whiskey bottle, a lamp, and what looked like a bag of weed. "I'm going out. Get some sleep, kid" Johnny said and disappeared just like he was never there.

Beca reached over on the end table; smacking around trying to find the phone. She then grabbed it and entered her password to see the homescreen of her and Chloe that she never changed.

"Shit" She groaned seeing the messages from Kate the night before. She scrolled through them; trying to remember what made her so upset. But then the flashback hit her like a ton of bricks.

She knew that she should get sleep. It would be ideal since she was still in a drunk state of mind; slowly entering a hangover. Yet of course though, the girl got up and went over to her desk.

Jasper was important to find, but Chloe couldn't leave her mind. She wanted to find Chloe and find out to why she was with other people when she could be with her. Beca knew what sounded stalkerish, but it was killing her more then this state of a drunken mind she was in.

She typed away on her computer; trying to find any information to where Chloe was. That's when her eyes went wide and she found Chloe's Facebook. She wasn't blocked from it. Beca could see Chloe's stuff. They weren't friends on Facebook, but the brunette got access to find where she worked.

That's when her heart stopped, Chloe lives in NYC now. They both lived in South Carolina where Chloe always wanted to live. They had a nice house in the country side. It was peaceful. Alot of Chloe's family was there as well. That's the main reason they stuck around, but Chloe lived in NYC. The last place Chloe would want to be.

Beca jotted down the address of the Vetanarian Clinic that Chloe supposedly worked at. What if this was just a fake account made by Jasper to trap Beca back in to his life. He tormented the living hell out of Beca for months back when she was in high school. Only Chloe and Kate knew about it.

"I'm back-"

"No! No you're not!" Beca yelled at nothing next to her.

Jasper was in her mind again. She would have hallucinations of him around her or just hear his voice. It disappeared for awhile, in the good part of Chloe's and Beca's relationship. When they first got married, bought the house. Those were amazing years, but now? They were back and nothing good was there to defend him away.

"Oh but I am! Right here, Rebecca-"

"Not Rebecca, how many times do I have to tell you- You are not there"

"But yet, you're talking to me like I am"

Beca just shook her head and grabbed her bag; along with the notepad she wrote the address down. She then just rushed out and pulled the door shut tightly behind her so it would jam itself.

She walked- no, she ran down the hallway and down the flights of stairs. The girl didn't have time for an elevator. Chloe would be going on lunch in forty minutes yet Beca still had to get to her clinic in a half an hour. It would be a close call, but worth to follow Chloe to where she was going.

Kate: Morning   
10:47 am

Beca: Text later, busy finding Jasper  
10:48 am

"Yeah, just use me as an excuse to find your pretty little ex wife of yours huh?"

The hallucination of Jasper was vivid and clear. It felt like a battle of what was real and what was not was a warzone in Beca's mind. He wasn't there, but her brain was saying he was.

"You're not real" Beca muttered to herself as she walked down the sidewalks; chanting those three words over and over until she got to the clinic.

It was a red brick building, sort of like a house. There was a huge sign that said "Vetanarian" which caused Beca to chuckle. Wasn't very original. Chloe always told Beca if she had her own clinic it would be some catchy weird name to make people remember it.

The brunette pushed her black sunglasses down and leaned against a tree that was across the street from the place. She acted as if she was scrolling on her phone when in reality; she was peaking through her sunglasses waiting for Chloe.

"Will she walk out, will she not? The world may never know!"

"Shut up, Jasper"

That's when she walked out though. She was in her work uniform and everything. Her ginger hair tied up into a messy bun as it bounced with each walk. Beca was in total awe of the girl, but she had to quickly snap out of it to keep walking on the other side of the street with her to find out where she was going.

Following Chloe was not easy. The girl walked fast and Chloe seemed to be getting somewhere urgent. That's when she walked into a small diner, but not any diner, it was "Sally's Subway" . The one Jaime's mom worked at and they go to lunch for. Why would Chloe go there?

She let Chloe walk in first; giving her five minutes before walking into the diner by herself.

"Beca!" Jaime's mom smiled and walked over.

"Hi" Beca said as she pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head.

"Jaime is here, would you like me to get him-"

"Actually, no. I'm here to meet someone" Beca lied smoothly.

"Well, alright, weird seeing you without my boy" She said and signalled for Beca to follow her. She was rambling on about something, but Beca was scanning the place like a hawk.

"Window seat for you, I know you love window seats" The older woman smiled.

"Thanks" Beca smiled and sat down.

She looked around and just diagonal to her right was Jaime and a redhead across the table from him. He looked like a mess. Beca felt awful for him. She knew the pain and it didn't feel good or go away easily. But then it occurred to her, Chloe? Of all people Chloe was meeting him? Yet the redhead always loved and felt the need to make amends with the people she wronged. So that easily could be it.

"Hey Beca, coffee?" Claire asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I didn't bring whiskey so if you have anything-"

"I got you" Claire winked and walked off.

Claire was a waitress here that knew Beca well. Beca and her would see each other at bars or in the street. She was a Chloe look alike to Beca and maybe that's why Beca could stand to listen to her talk for more then five minutes.

The girl grabbed her phone and started to sneak photos of Jaime and Chloe. That was until Claire came back and gave Beca her coffee.

"Here" She smiled softly and walked away, but she waved to Jaime from Beca's table as she walked away. He then saw Beca with her phone out. The boy knew how Beca worked; so he knew she took photos.

Beca froze for a bit before hurriedly getting her sunglasses back on and staring at the window. This was not a good idea, at all.

"Imagine, if you were finding me instead?"

"Look at him! The poor boy is hurting and you just made him part of your Chloe Stalk Assignment!"

"You are such a fuck up"

"He's going to let Chloe know you're over here you know?"

"Shut up" Beca muttered.

"She's still pretty, isn't she?"

"Even in her uniform and messy hair, she's a goddess"

"Imagine the hatred she'll have for you when she sees you, you both didn't even get to finish your last fight"

"You're not there"

"But I am! Right sitting across from you, hello?"

Beca glanced over and the hallucination of him was vivid. He was sitting across the booth table from her; smirking his ass off. The cocky eyes, the cocky stance. It was like he was sitting right there.

"Miss me?"

"You aren't-"

"You know that missing girl? I might get sick of her, Chloe looks-"

"No, Jasper"

"You're right, I should let you go over and fuck it up like you always do? Make her divorce you-"

"Get out of my head!" Beca yelled.

That's when she realized her fists were clenched on top of the table. She was looking, no, yelling at nothing that sat across from her at the table. Her sunglasses were hiding her red eyes as her breathing pattern was rapid. But once she looked away from the booth, that's when she saw the other customers of the diner. All eyes were on Beca. Including Chloe's.


	7. Incident

"Well done" 

Beca could only hear Jasper so that was an improvement from the vivid hallucination of him across from her. Luckily all eyes decided to drift away back into their own worlds of conversations. Except for Chloe. 

Beca took a bit of sipping her coffee and whiskey to notice, but Chloe switched with Jaime so now Chloe was facing Beca. Of course she was. The older woman knew why the younger woman just yelled that. She had to help Beca through the hallucinations alot in the early years of Barden University. 

Beca thanked her luck that her phone started to ring so she could have a distraction. 

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Jaime-"

"Oh you're fucking kidding"

"Does it look like I am?"

"I don't know, your back is facing me rather then your face like before-"

"She insisted"

"Why are you even sitting with her anyway?"

"None of your business-"

"Oh sorry, right, I just get the photos"

"I didn't ask you to take photos of us-" 

"She did what?" Beca heard Chloe ask in the background.

"Listen Beca, you need to go and do actual work. Find Jasper, do something. It's...you and Chloe, it's done-"

"Yeah, been two years, I know the fucking speech" Beca mumbled as her forehead leaned down into her hand; rubbing at her temple. 

"I know" 

"Enjoy lunch alright? Feel better kid" Beca said and hung up before chugging down the coffee and leaving money. 

She went to walk out, but the lighter red haired girl Claire stopped her right by the table Jaime and Chloe sat at. 

"Beca?"

"Hey, Claire. Yeah?"

"I'm uh, I'm going to a movie tonight if you want to go. It's this horror movie I want to see, but I don't want to go alone and-"

"I don't know if I can, I'll call you though" Beca said and just quickly walked by her. She wanted to, she did. Mainly because the girl looked and acted like Chloe did. 

That's when she was on the sidewalk about to hail a cab; she realized it. It would basically be being with Chloe if she went out with Claire. It wouldn't hurt? Right? 

So Beca went back into the diner; walking through people to find Claire. 

"Hey!" Claire chimed up rushing towards Beca. 

"Change of plans and yeah, free tonight" 

"Are you kidding?" Claire asked. 

"No, only if you aren't"

"I'm not! Yeah totally, meet you at the theater around eight?"

"Deal"

"Cool! See you then!" Claire said and skipped away. 

Beca was now walking towards the door. A hand through her hair as she started to wonder what and why she just did that. Chloe would be scolding her for it since she only wanted to be with Claire for the resemblance of Chloe. 

She was walking through tables when she saw Jaime looking up at her with the biggest shocked face of a lifetime. Luckily Chloe wasn't sitting at the table; so Beca quickly sat where Chloe once did. She totally expected Chloe went back to work. 

"Did you just-"

"Yeah"

"Dude! She's so annoying!" Jaime laughed. 

"But she looks like her" Beca muttered and looked at the table for any sign of anything that was an alcoholic beverage. Did Chloe really order wine? She has to go back to work after this. 

Jaime knew what Beca was scanning for. He's seen this too many times. But then he remembered Beca probably thought Chloe went back to work? When it came to Beca's own assignments like these, she never looked them fully through. She only got half way, ran out to find the person, and not remember anything else. Chloe didn't have to go back to work and was going to help Jaime with getting through a cheating relationship since Chloe was getting over it herself. The redhead only had gone to the bathroom. 

Beca knew it would be bad right now. Not just for her, but for her to gulp down the rest of Chloe's wine in front of Jaime. If it was a strangers? Beca could take the heat, but Chloe's? Jaime would be all over Beca of how she needed to move on and let go. 

"Go ahead, druggie-" 

That's all it took was the hallucination of Jasper to push Beca over the edge. She needed anything alcoholic to just kill something in her. The brunette hoped each time that it would kill off a part of her brain that remembered Jasper, but it never did. She always just hoped for a different outcome. That being said, she grabbed the wine glass and chugged it down her throat.

Jaime's eyes went huge as Beca felt a presence behind her. Oh please let it be Jaime's mother to confront Beca about a drinking problem again. Please, please. Beca nearly begged in her head, but when she put the glass down and looked up; she saw those blue eyes and red hair. 

"I uh, I need to go to the bar" Beca said and quickly got up.

"Beca it's 11 am-"

"Yeah and-" Beca went to walk back over at Jaime like she always does. With force and defense. 

But Chloe eyeing her made her back up a bit when she was walking. Her force calmed down as she felt something was pushing her back. 

"And what?" Jaime asked. 

"What I was saying was uh, I was, just that, shit, would you stop that?" Beca snapped at Chloe. 

Chloe though? She was simply sitting in her chair where Beca just was; looking up at Beca. 

"What?" Chloe asked. 

"If anyone it's you making a scene and fucking your life up more so, head down to the bar, drink out everything and we will try again in the morning" 

"Jasper" Beca muttered to herself as she pressed her hand hard against her forehead as if she was trying to push her skull out. 

"Beca" Chloe said a simple name, but so softly. Her hand reached over and grabbed Beca's wrist. She knew it was risky, but she felt she needed to do it. "Jasper isn't here-"

"He is!" Beca pulled her hand away from Chloe; instantly missing her touch. "J-Just stay out of my life!" Beca said and rushed out. 

Beca rushed down the sidewalk and took a sharp right into a alleyway where she could lean against a brick wall to catch her breath. She ran. She really ran. She ran away from Chloe when Chloe was just trying to help her get rid of a demon that lived in her mind. 

Not just that though, did what she did best. She just ran from Chloe. The woman easily could've just started talking to Chloe. She wanted to know so much. 

How has she been?

Has she still been taking her vitamins each day like the doctor said to keep her Vitamin D in order? 

She still eats pancakes with extra blueberries too right? 

It was dumb what answers Beca wanted. Normal people after a divorce would ask how their life was going or not even give a shit, but Beca? Beca wanted to make sure Chloe was still functioning normally in society. Mainly because Beca knew for sure that she, herself, wasn't. 

"Hey, Becs" Beca heard. 

The brunette didn't bother to look up. She was catching her breath as she let a soft chuckle out. It had to be Jasper playing a prank on her in her own head. But sure enough, the ginger was standing there. A purse hanging on her shoulder; her arms crossed as she looked at Beca carefully. 

Chloe had a habit. It wasn't necessarily a bad one, but it was still a habit. She would carefully look Beca over each time she saw her. See what state of mind she was in, look for any type of injuries, just look for the Beca she knew in general. But this time, she just saw a trainwreck. It looked like someone took Beca on a rollercoaster of emotions. That someone being herself, Chloe Beale. 

"I..Just go-"

"I'm not going to just go, look at you!" Chloe said defensively which caused Beca to stand up. 

"Yeah, I'm fine?" Beca questioned. 

"From the diner incident I don't think you are" Chloe chuckled. 

They fell into a silence. Neither were running off. Beca looked around nervously; struggling to look at Chloe. Chloe though was staring right at Beca as if she was a myth. 

"Are you going to even bother looking at me?" Chloe asked.

"Why should I?" Beca asked. Her voice was small, but still though she was trying to be as cold hearted as she could. It was still really hard for her though. 

"Because- I don't know" Chloe said. 

That somehow caused Beca to look up at her to see that the older woman was looking down at her feet. She had her arms still crossed. A leather black purse hanging on her right shoulder. 

"What do you want from me?"

"What?" Chloe looked up at her.

"Why are you here? Following me after-"

"After you just stalked me?" 

"I didn't stalk"

"Okay Beca, I knew you were following me from my work. I saw you in the tree and I think you forget I was your wife-"

"Was" Beca laughed 

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" 

The quick argument ended causing silence to drop down between the two. The sounds of the street in the background, but they drained it out. 

"I'm here because I need to help-"

"With?"

"With making-"

"Oh fuck that, Chloe!" Beca yelled and started to walk off, but Chloe gripped her arm and pulled her back. 

"I need to-"

"No! We don't, if anything this is the one person you'll never be able to make amends with!" Beca announced loudly. 

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Beca, I need to hear you say it" 

Beca knew what Chloe meant. Chloe probably heard it a million times before of how she broke Beca. She killed the Beca everyone grew to love before them, but Chloe never heard it from Beca herself. 

"I...You- Well-" Beca stuttered. She sucked when it came to explaining her feelings. The redhead was well aware of that.

"Please" Chloe whispered. 

"Because, you, you broke my heart" Beca said. "And, it's still broken two years later" Beca added. 

That's when it really hit Chloe. She saw into Beca's soul through her eyes. It was dark and empty. 

The older woman always loved looking into Beca's eyes because she would see this light and laughter, but now? It was like a cave. Nobody lived there anymore. 

"I- I haven't slept in a bed since the last time I slept in ours- yours- whatever you want to call it. I drink way more then I should and I'm not sure if my liver and kidneys will ever be normal again if that's the organs affected by drinking. And if I hear the old 'It has been two years, Beca' speech again I might fucking rip someone's skull out. Not to mention I should be catching a mind control freak, but knowing you're in town I have to find you. Even if you broke my heart" Beca got the courage to rant. 

Chloe had her own words she wanted to share, but it felt like it wasn't the right time. This was Beca's time. She would get her's eventually. 

"Beca, I-"

"Save it, Chloe. I don't want to make amends-"

"Fine! We won't make amends! Just don't do that date with Claire and instead go find Jasper. I'll come over to your place and try to help you" Chloe pleaded. "No talking about feelings, anything like that. Just work related" 

Beca pondered on it. The idea seemed nice. She always loved when Chloe would help her with her assignments. They would always go from talking work related, then it would escalate. 

FLASHBACK 

"Babe" Chloe said as she skipped into the woman's office. 

"Yeah?" Beca asked; not bothering to look up from her laptop as she was typing like a mad woman. 

"Whatcha doing?"

"Working"

"On?"

"A case"

"About?"

"This kid, went missing two months ago-"

"Can I help?" 

"Uh, yeah, sure" Beca stuttered out. 

Chloe was already standing behind Beca watching the screen. Her fingers started to play with Beca's hair as she listened to Beca ramble about the case. In reality though, Chloe wasn't even listening. She just wanted Beca's attention, horribly. It was selfish, but the redhead wanted it. 

Slowly Chloe's finger tips moved down to trace along the girl's jawline. Her stance moved so she was leaning on the desk; facing Beca. The girl turned the office chair so Beca was now facing her. 

"You look really hot when you're working, Mitchell" Chloe whispered seductively. 

"Oh really?" Beca smirked a bit-

"Beca!" Chloe said; snapping Beca out of the flashback memory trance that she had gotten lost in. 

"Yes! Yeah, sorry! Totally, yeah, come over-"

"Great! 7 work?" 

"Sure" Beca said and Chloe then ran off. 

"Holy shit, Mitchell. What did you just get yourself into?"


	8. Bad Idea

Beca went home that afternoon; trying to gain sense of the mornings events. It all felt that it had happened so quick. She got up, found where Chloe worked, followed Chloe, made a scene at the diner where Jaime's mom worked at, and then said yes to Chloe's offer to help her find Jasper. It all felt like a whirlwind, but in the moment it was actually happening, it felt never ending. 

Shoving her door with her shoulder opened to the messy apartment Beca had become accustomed to. Empty whiskey bottles, pizza boxes, fast food bags, and random pieces of clothing. Some clothing pieces weren't even Beca's. 

The woman figured that she would get changed into clothing that she hadn't slept in and just sweated in. So she walked into her bedroom to find a guy dead, on her bed. She let a scream out as she jumped back; seeing the body was like a horror scene. 

The guy was laying on her bed and bleeding out. A knife in his right hand as the slit was across his throat. 

Beca didn't have to be a wizard to know it was Jasper. He probably broke in to scare Beca, the boy from upstairs came down thinking Beca was home, and told him to do this. Jasper had mind control. Which meant that he could tell you to slit your throat, and well you slit your throat.

Beca started to pace around; unsure of what to do. There was a guy dead in her bed. The blood was on her sheets and her knife in his hand. This screamed her fault all over it when she knew she didn't do it. 

"Shit, shit, shit" Beca repeated as she walked around. One hand was on her hip as the other was in her hair. 

"Hey, Beca I-" Johnny was cut off as he walked into her bedroom; eyes bloodshot open. 

"Holy- You!- Oh-"

"Johnny, I didn't do this, I just came home and he was here and I did not do this-"

"What the fuck?!"

"Okay, walk out, take a deep breath" Beca said and escorted him out of the room; shutting the door to close the room off. 

"Am I high? I'm high right, did I overdose?" He sputtered out.

"Probably, maybe, and not yet" Beca replied to each of his questions. "But you have to believe me, I didn't do this-"

"Then who did?" He yelled.

"Jasper, he's this guy who likes to make my life hell because I won't marry him-"

"That's funny-"

"I'm not joking, Johnny!" Beca yelled. 

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I haven't killed anyone before" Beca replied. "And I'm pretty damn sure you're aware of that" 

They fell into a stiff silence. Both trying to comprehend what they just saw. 

"So, what do we do?" He asked. 

"What?"

"Well, I saw the body so I'm a part of this now. You helped me before so I'll help you" Johnny said. Beca just shook her head as she walked over to the desk. 

"No, when the cops ask you, you say nothing. You saw nothing. You were never here, I'm not putting you in this-"

"Listen, I'm already in this and I need a distraction from heroine so I don't relapse" He said. "Also, if you kick me out I'll say I heard you and him fighting-"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh I would, I'm in this" He said as he put his pointer finger on the desk; glaring into Beca's eyes. 

"Fine" Beca muttered. 

It took about a half an hour of mainly just Johnny batting out ideas to Beca. Which Beca quickly shut down. That's when it hit her. 

"The only way Jasper will get to me is if I go to super max-"

"No, too dangerous-"

"It's not your life, Johnny"

"How are you even going to get in-" 

Johnny stood up from the couch; shaking his head back and forth. He walked determinedly over to stand across the desk from Beca as he realized her plan. 

"It's the only way-"

"No! Because then if he doesn't show up, you're stuck in super max for a crime you did not do" 

"It doesn't matter anyway" Beca mumbled. 

"It matters to me because then I know I let an innocent person go to prison for something they didn't do. Not just a prison, but super max?! Why? Why can't we just throw the body in to the lake and go from there?"

"Because, I made a promise that I'm going to catch him. Whether that means I'm dead or alive-"

"See! Only dead or alive, not imprisoned-"

"I'm alive if in there, aren't I?" 

Beca stood up; grabbing her phone before she started to walk out. 

"What do I do?" 

"Call the police at seven, sharp" 

She then opened the door; leaving it open behind her so Johnny could walk out too. But when she got to the elevator and the elevator doors shut behind her, Johnny got to work. 

He started to rampage Beca's place; trying to find someone he can call to convince Beca not to do what she was about to do. He checked cabinets, files, laptop, drawers, until he found a photo. It was of Kate and Beca in their early 20s. 

"Kate Chat" Johnny mumbled and turned Beca's tv on to see just on time, Kate was taking callers. 

Johnny sort of knew Kate and Beca were sisters, but it never clicked. Beca wouldn't really discuss it because she didn't like being "The Kate? You're really The Kate's little sister?!"  Which was understandable. 

He dialed the number and hit call, the line was busy. He repeated this for about five minutes until the line picked up and he heard. 

"Hi! You're on with Kate! What's your thoughts on-"

"Hi! Uh, you don't know me but Beca. She's about to ruin her life and I don't know who else to contact. Just please-"

"Must have gotten a prankster on the line" Kate chuckled nervously. 

"I'm not a prankster! Your sister is about to do something that she will regret for the rest of her life and you-"

His phone call was dropped and he looked at the television; hoping Kate believed him. She had to right? It's not everyday someone would just call and say something like "Oh hey your sister is about to ruin her life! Help her!"

"We will continue our talk right after this" Kate said and got up from her chair; rushing over to the producer. "What the hell was that?"

"Crazy got through-"

"What's the number? I'm gonna call and give him a piece of my mind-"

"No, that's not-"

"Number?!" Kate demanded and they gave it to her. 

She walked backstage; a phone right against her left ear as she was about to give a mouthful to the person who just pranked her on tv. 

"He-"

"Excuse me, I don't think that was a quite funny stunt you pull just a minute ago. What gave you the right..."

"No- I- BECA IS ABOUT TO GO TO PRISON" 

Kate heard those words cut her off and her heart dropped. She walked outside the set; not caring if she was on in a minute.

"Say again?" She said quieter and less angry.

"She told me to call the cops are seven, something about Jasper will go to her at super max for a murder she's going to say she did when she didn't" 

"Shit, okay, thank you" Kate said and hung up. 

Kate quickly sent a text to Beca before doing the thing she did not want to do at all. It would go against her very awesome moment she had that she was proud of when she told Chloe to basically fuck off. 

Kate: Your head is not in the right place. It's foggy from Jasper. Please, don't do anything. Please.   
1:37 pm 

Beca turned her phone off knowing somehow Kate would find out though. Kate sort of had a feeling on that. So she called Chloe; hoping for an answer in which she luckily got. 

"Hello?" Chloe asked. 

"Hi! It's Kate-"

"Oh" Chloe's tone dropped as it became more annoyed. 

"Listen, I know what I said but I think Beca is about to get herself sent to prison. She told someone to call the cops at seven tonight. She isn't thinking clearly and I'm in the middle of a show. I need you to find her and convince her out of this, please?" Kate asked. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm on it" Chloe said. 

The call ended and Chloe stood there in her apartment. She was taking in the news she just got. Her head switched over to look at the clock reading it was almost two in the afternoon. She had till seven to find Beca before she basically fucked her whole life up. This would be a journey.

\--------------

Beca was walking into the tall talent agency building. The doors brought memories back as she walked by the front desk; not bothering to stop. She got to the elevator doors and went up to the floor she was aiming for. 

The hallway was filled with kids that were jumping around, being pulled back by parents, scolded to, screaming, just being kids. Yet this wasn't ordinary. This was for an audition for one of Melissa's Holden's tv shows. Also known as Kate Holden's mother. Beca just walked by all the people in line as she opened the door herself. The audition didn't start till three yet people were lined up outside Melissa's office. 

"Audition starts at three, please- Beca" Melissa was in the middle of waving her off, but looking up from her book to see Beca already walking towards her desk. "What brings you here?"

"I just want to make things clear about Kate"

"What about my precious daughter?"

"Oh cut the shit, our deal still stands. I don't want you anywhere near her or even in a 5000 mile radius of her, do you get that?" 

"Why are you confirming this?"

"Because, no matter where I am in this world, it doesn't matter if I'm across the country, different country, locked up, any of it. If you lay a finger- even look at Kate, I will rip out your ribs and shove them so far up your ass you don't even be able to think of why you were seeing her" Beca said getting close to her foster mother's face. 

"Understood, Beca. We have made that clear before-"

"Just making it clear again"

"Taking you in was the worst choice I've ever made" Melissa snarled causing a smirk to form on Beca's face. 

"Thanks, Mom" Beca simply said and walked out. 

That was taken care of, now she had to go see a friend of hers before she went away for, well, ever. The girl rushed out of the building and hailed a taxi cab. 

"The laughter joint please" Beca said to the guy before he pulled off. 

\----------------

Chloe had figured out where Kate's mom worked and rushed into the building just minutes after Beca had left. She was right behind her, with each step Beca took. 

The ginger hair woman rushed past the line earning glares or people telling her 

'Hey! There's a line for a reason!'

'Back of the line!'

'No cutting!'

Chloe just apologized over and over until she got to the door that had Melissa's name on it. The woman took a deep breath before opening it. Melissa seemed to not hate Chloe, but she was very scary to say at least. With the door opening it caused Melissa to jump a bit. 

"Beca! I said we are in agreement-"

"So, that's a yes? Beca was here?" Chloe asked. 

"Chloe? It's been ages!"

"I'm not here to catch up on things, I'm in a rush before Beca messes her entire life up"

"Oh, don't worry about her. You divorced her for a reason! Did you not?"

"Please Melissa, not about my divorce. Was she here?"

"Yes, just a few minutes ago" Melissa sighed as she placed her hand on her hip. "Threatened me very violently actually" 

"Did she say where she was going?" Chloe asked. 

"No, but you need to go. I need to start my auditions" Melissa said as she shoved Chloe out. 

"It was nice seeing you, Melissa" 

"You as well, Chloe" Melissa said before yelling out. "Welcome to to the auditions for the next It's Kate!" 

Chloe just shook her head as she heard everyone cheer behind her. Melissa was always looking for the next It's Kate. Kate was on a Disney TV show as a kid. Beca hated it, but it didn't surprise Chloe. Mainly because she knew who her foster mother was.

\------------

Beca got out of the taxi after paying the guy and looked around the old familiar comedy club she had avoided for the last two years. Memories flooded back quickly to her. She hated it. She hated facing her past, but she had to say a goodbye.

The front door was locked, so she just broke the door handle and walked in like any normal person would do. The seating areas were the same. The bar will still to the left. The stage in the middle of the seating area with a barstool and a mic stand. It was pretty vacant until she heard plates in the kitchen. 

Beca walked towards the kitchen; opening the big double doors that lead into it. 

"I'm just singing, doing dishes, singing like I'm Nicki Mina-"

"Nicki Minaj is a rapper" Beca pointed out causing the woman to be startled and turn the water off. She turned as she dried her hands off, looking at Beca. 

"She sings sometimes" The Australian remarked. 

"Doubt it" Beca said back; not moving from her place by the doors. 

"It's locked-"

"It was broke" Beca lied. 

"I told Daniel to fix that!" Amy huffed as she through the towel on the counter. Her arms then folded across her chest as she glared at Beca. "Why are you here?"

"Make amends" Beca said the cringe words that she hated. 

"Why now?"

"Because, better late then never" Beca lied. 

"Well- hang on" Amy said as her phone started to ring. She put it to her ear and looked at Beca in questioning. Chloe was calling her asking if Beca had appeared. 

"Uh, yes, fish for the new menu sounds great. It's like it is already in front of me!" Amy said wanting to not scare Beca off, but get Chloe here. 

The Australian may be hurt by Beca's absence in the recent years, but she'd be damned if she didn't get Beca in Chloe together somehow. 

"Sorry, business" Amy said and shoved the phone in her pocket. "Walk with me" Amy said walking Beca's way and out the the comedy club itself. 

The Australian bought the place about five years ago. She was the performer some nights, but loved to give newbies a chance. Alot of famous comedians in the recent years started here thanks to Amy. Not just that, but she had a kid's night where kid's could come up and tell jokes. Of course Amy was the biggest laughter in the crowd. She even taught classes. Beca couldn't be prouder. 

Beca and Chloe would show up to alot of shows to help Amy out in the beginning. But two years in and that is when Chloe would only show up frequently, along with the other Bella's. Beca would appear sometimes, but when the divorce happened she didn't dare to step foot in the club for some reason. 

"What are we doing?" Beca asked. 

"You in a hurry?" Amy responded as she walked on the stage.

Beca was following, but saw a wall of photos with year numbers below it. Some were of Amy's classes, photos with comedians that stopped by, photos of well known customers, and then photos of The Barden Bella's. Beca smiled at the first few, but then realized something. In the first year and second of Beca and Chloe's divorce, the Bella's had get togethers without her. She never got an invite, or maybe she did and ignored it. It was most likely the second one. 

Amy tapped on the micto phone which caught Beca's attention. The Australian gestured for Beca to sit down in which Beca nodded and walked over to sit down at a table by the stage. 

"You know, over the years you missed alot of new jokes-"

"Amy-"

"And! If you want to make things right, you'll hear them all. Three years worth" Amy said and Beca just sighed. What a way to end her time of freedom. Little did she know this was just a distraction until Chloe showed up.


	9. Stepping Towards It

Maybe it was the fifteenth story or maybe the hundredth? Beca didn't know due to her losing count about a thousand of the jokes ago. She was pretty sure that Amy was stalling at this point. The first few were jokes that Beca reluctantly let a smirk out to because it was actually funny, but the ones Amy was on now? She was stuttering and obviously struggling to remember.

"So then uh, he goes something like-"

"Amy, are you stalling?" Beca voiced out.

"What?" Amy questioned in a high voice which caused an eyeroll from Beca.

"I'm out, I tried alright?" Beca said and went to leave.

She had enough of trying. Amy clearly was stalling her about something which pushed Beca to head for the front doors with the lock that she had broken. The girl wanted to apologize and make amends for everything before she got arrested and sent to supermax, but clearly, Amy didn't.

She opened the door and was welcomed to the now unmuffled sounds of the never sleeping city of New York. The air was a bit crisp as rain was expected to move in soon. She let the door fall behind her as she thought of one more place to go. She started to walk down the street; Amy a bit behind calling for it. The woman just ignored though.

The girl was about to cross a back street when a taxi pulled up in front of her; cutting her off.

"Dude what the-"

The back door swung open and shut; the car then taking off to reveal a redheaded woman staring right at Beca. She moved them both to the sidewalk and down an alleyway for privacy.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"More like I should be asking you that" Chloe snarled back a bit pissed off at the younger brunette. Beca always did this. She would make decisions and not really fill anyone in on it.

"Just move-"

"You do realize it's almost seven and I was supposed to be over at your place-"

"Alright yeah sorry, going to have to cancel-"

"Alright then, reschedule?"

"I can't-"

"Oh? How come?"

Chloe kept the game going. She already knew what Beca had planned. She had stopped at Beca's before where Johnny was standing outside the door. Luckily she didn't have to witness the body in the bedroom.

"My schedule is pretty packed," Beca said and just shoved her. She started to walk quicker, but then Chloe yelled at her from behind.

"Really? What about your visiting hours? Can you put me on the visiting list?" Chloe smirked when Beca stopped and turned.

"What?" Beca asked; slowly walking back to Chloe. Usually, Beca would walk with force and defense, but Chloe had some sort of a spell-like bound towards Beca that made her softer.

"Prison you know, visiting hours and list" Chloe replied; her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Kate told me-"

"Johnny is a brat"

"You're being the brat, Beca. This isn't a good idea, honestly, this is your worst idea yet. I've never met anyone with any idea worse than this-"

Beca scoffed and let a chuckle out at the girl's words. She just looked around as she tried not to laugh her ass off.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"What you said" Beca smirked.

"That your idea is bad? Because it is! Beca-"

"No, no, that you never met anyone with a worse idea" Beca shook her head; the smile placed across her face.

"I haven't-"

"Have you met you?" Beca asked. Her head flipped up to look at Chloe, her eyes looking into Chloe's.

"Wh-"

"You called for the divorce..that was a really low blow-"

"Oh come on! That is beside the point right now!" Chloe yelled and her arms threw out to her side's.

"Is it? Because if we were still together-"

"Oh hell no, Beca," Chloe said and charged towards her. "You are not blaming me for this, you're the one who went into this line of work and you fucking knew it could bring shit back-"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would make me lose anyone!" Beca yelled back.

They were now closer, but not touching at all. Chloe stood a bit taller than the brunette. Both were glaring at each other, going back and forth.

"Beca, I tried" Chloe said. "I tried so freaking hard. But you just shut down so fast and this time, I couldn't break down those walls. You stopped going to Amy's comedy club with me, you stopped talking, you would be gone days on end! Beca! I couldn't, and I tried"

Beca was stunned. Chloe sounded like she was close to tears as her voice became more shakey and her hand gestures became more active. She knew she became busy with work. It entangled her into a fast pace life. A lot of nights she worked and would come home during the day to sleep. 

"So I'm sorry, but I needed my life back. I couldn't keep thinking if the woman I loved and lived with even wanted me around her anymore" Chloe said and just looked away. "God, I fucked up"

It was only on a rare occasion that Chloe would curse. She never really cursed. It was always some weird word instead of that she would use as a substitute.

"N-No, you didn't. If anything I-"

"No, the divorce is on me. What you're about to do though? That one is all on you" Chloe said harshly.

Beca became quiet and just looked towards her left at the guy playing guitar on the city street sidewalk. He was quietly singing which got Beca lost. She missed music sometimes. Sure, she loved her new job, but she was an amazing music producer. Also made amazing money from it.

"Beca" Chloe said carefully.

"I have to go, I have to do this" Beca said and went to rush off. But, Chloe grabbed her wrist and pulled Beca back.

"Think this through, please. Say you get arrested, sent to supermax, then Jasper doesn't show. Then what-"

"Then I prove I'm-"

"You can't when you plead guilty!" Chloe said.

The thing with Beca was that sometimes she never thought it through. She saw it one way and rushed towards it. Sure, sometimes it went well in her favor, but other times? It failed miserly and this one Chloe had a feeling wouldn't go well.

"I have-"

"No!" Chloe pleaded and place her right palm on Beca's left cheek. Her thumb was placed on the girl's upper cheekbone; rubbing slowly. This used to always get Beca's full attention and calm her down. "Think, please"

Beca was a bit shocked at the touch and went to back off, but then she looked into the blue eyes that were looking into her own eyes. Her thoughts started racing as her cheeks flushed a deep red.

The younger woman thought all her options over, but then it fell back to one thought.

"You'll never have this back"

"You will never, ever, have Chloe back"

She just shook her head and went to rush off.

"No, I'm sorry, I have to-"

"No, you don't"

"Yeah, I-"

Chloe's lips pressed against Beca's. She was unsure why she kissed Beca. Sure, she was still deep in love with her, but they were on bad terms! Beca probably hated it, but she was kissing back. Beca was kissing her back. Her hand placed over Chloe's hand that was still on her cheek.

They parted after a few minutes. They totally forgot they were in the middle of a sidewalk. Their foreheads were now pressed against one another; both trying to catch their breath.

"That doesn't fix everything-"

"I know, Beca. I know. It doesn't fix us, doesn't fix the Jasper issue, but I just hope it can convince you to stay" Chloe whispered back.

Beca was looking down; her lips still tingling from the kiss she had missed for years. Chloe's lips were still soft and tasted like cherry. She couldn't believe what just happened. Both girls knew that just a kiss couldn't fix what was broken, but it was a step in the right direction.

"Look at me" Chloe whispered; their foreheads still pressed together. Beca never looked up, but Chloe softly placed her left hand on the brunettes chin and softly lifted her head up. Beca looked right into her eyes; Chloe frantically searching into Beca's eyes for some sort of answer to what she was going to do.

"What about the body?" Beca asked causing Chloe to just started giggling.

"When it comes to sweet moments Beca? You have your way huh?" Chloe asked which just caused Beca to flush a deep red.

It couldn't fix it all, but it was a step towards it.


	10. Now, We Search.

"Chloe, I don't want you to see the body" Beca whispered as she smacked the elevator button to her floor repeatedly; Chloe following in the elevator behind her.

The elevator was a grey colored theme. The flickering light made a buzzing noise; filling up the silence. Chloe scrunched her nose up at it as she looked around. Stains on the floor from what looked like blood to whiskey.

"Beca, I'm fine" Chloe replied as the doors shut.

Chloe had never been to Beca's apartment. She didn't know what Beca moved into, hell, she didn't really care at the time. She was so angry at Beca back then that it didn't matter what happened to the younger woman. The older woman never understood how she felt that way.

Yes, she couldn't deny she still felt anger towards Beca some days. Anger that Beca didn't acknowledge her in the last year's of their marriage like she wished that she would have. That or she wished Beca would have at least talked to her a little.

The doors opened and it opened to Beca's hallway; Kate standing against Beca's door.

The hallway had the same lighting issue; except it was a bit darker. Doors lined up next to each other on the left and right; Beca's door is at the end.

"Jesus Christ, Beca" Kate sighed of relief seeing her younger sister walk towards her. She rushed over and engulfed the girl in a hug; Beca hugged her back only with one arm. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nothing alright, let me just take care of the body-"

"Johnny already did," Kate said as she pulled away.

"What!?" Beca yelled. Her eyes went wide open. "He can get arrested-"

"He's fine, Beca. He's saving your ass anyway" Kate said as she followed Beca into the apartment. "Sorry for the mess in advance" Kate mumbled to Chloe.

Beca kicked the door open and walked inside. After letting the other two ladies in; she jammed the door behind them before rushing to her bedroom to see her bed and floor completely cleaned as if nothing had ever happened. She was going to kick Johnny's ass.

Chloe walked around the small apartment; taking it in. It smelled like Beca and whiskey. The whiskey Chloe wasn't too fond of smelling, but she pushed past it because she was at Beca's. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Of course, the ginger-haired woman wasn't flattered by Beca's living conditions. Who would be? Empty bottles of whiskey were everywhere, empty boxes of pizza and fast food. It wasn't a healthy lifestyle.

"Thank you, Chloe" Kate whispered as Beca was still in her bedroom.

"No problem, it was uh, it was worth it" Chloe smiled softly. Her spine had chills run up it at the memory of the moment the girls shared. But Chloe had to remind herself that just a kiss wouldn't and couldn't fix everything. It would take work. Yet, she hoped they could still kiss a few more times throughout it.

"Really? Why so?" Kate asked as she was a bit suspicious of the girl's reaction to her thanks.

"Well-"

"Jasper, he's in the city" Beca rushed out over to her desk that Chloe was leaning against. She sat down and instantly opened her laptop out.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"He was just on the news. He was talking to the reporter about a car accident he saw and, and, I saw him" Beca said.

"Is it your hall-"

"It's not fucking hallucinations Chloe!" Beca snapped.

"Shit, I have to go. The station wants to do a report, Beca call me please and Chloe stays with her" Kate said and rushed out.

"Beca, you don't have a tv in your room-"

"I have a phone, Chloe. Jaime sent the article to me-"

"He knows?!"

"What?"

"You told him? I thought I was the only other person that knew.." Chloe said; her voice dropping it's loudness a bit.

"He uh, he knows about my abilities and the backstory with Jasper-"

"Does he know about your family too?" Chloe asked.

That's when Beca got silent and just started to type away on her computer to find the address of the car crash. She then saved that and put it in Google Maps from her apartment.

"20 minutes away if I walk. I can go there, ask around if anyone saw where he went" Beca spoke out loud more to herself then Chloe.

"So you told him basically your whole life story?" Chloe was still clinging to the Jaime issue.

"Huh?" Beca asked as she stood up.

"Jaime! You told him literally everything!"

"Okay, yeah I did, so?" Beca asked as she threw her arms out. Her stance shifted to look directly at Chloe.

"I thought I was the only other person besides Melissa and Kate to know, you didn't even tell Amy" The ginger spoke softly. "Why is he so special?"

"Why are you clinging on to this, Chloe?"

"Maybe because it took me almost two years to just to know your fucking middle name" Chloe snapped. She let out a curse which Beca knew she was being seriously pissed.

"Yeah? And it only took you two years to disappear from my life huh?" Beca asked as she started to walk out.

"No! Beca, I told you if you ever wanted to come around you could!" Chloe said after her.

They walked out of the apartment towards the elevator. Chloe was charging behind; trying to catch up with a fast-paced, angry, Beca. The brunette walked in front of the elevator and pressed the down button.

"You and I both know that," Chloe said quieter now as she stood beside Beca; waiting for the elevator.

"How was I supposed to know where you were?"

"Like how you found me this time-"

"On a date?!"

"No! Facebook-"

"You had me blocked from everything, Chloe. Even when I tried to call you! You changed your fucking number, dude!" Beca yelled as the doors opened to reveal Johnny.

"Oh no," Johnny said as he saw Beca; knowing he was in the shit. He slowly slipped out while Beca and Chloe were arguing. The guy was halfway down the hall when Beca caught glimpse of him.

"Hey!" Beca yelled and started chase after him until Johnny got in his apartment; slamming the door behind him.

The brunette easily could have kicked it down. Her anger easily was boiled up from the argument with Chloe. She just clenched her fists and looked down; trying to take a breath. She had to deal with Jasper. She could kill Johnny later.

So she started to walk away; still looking down with her fists clenched. The girl walked into the elevator and went to hit the main floor, but Chloe already did. The doors shut and Beca was still trying to calm her anger down to where she could focus and not punch anyone that just looked at her.

"Beca" Chloe said softly to which in reply from the brunette, she got ignorance. That's when the ginger knew she had to do something to calm a very fuming Beca down before they joined society.

The ginger walked from the other side of the elevator to in front of Beca. Her hand placed on the woman's cheek like how she just did earlier. She then took her other hand to lift the younger woman's chin up so they locked eyes.

"We have more important things to do, Beca. You can't just be mad-"

"Yes, you can" Jasper whispered.

"You're not real" Beca whispered.

"Yes, I am," Chloe said.

"See! Even she thinks I am!"

"You, are stronger than him. You don't have to keep being this angry when there's nothing-"

"There's always something" Beca muttered; cutting Chloe off.

"Okay, but not this mad. We both know you can't be this mad" Chloe whispered as the doors behind her open, but she paid no attention towards it.

"I could use help to calm me down" Beca muttered. Chloe knew what she meant and it made her smile a bit. That's when she swooped down an inch and kissed Beca's lips softly.

"Hey! Some of us need the elevator!" They both heard and Chloe pulled away with a sigh.

"Come on," Chloe said and lead Beca out of the elevator. "Better now?"

"Would've been better if it could have lasted longer" Beca mumbled in a bit of an angry tone, but it was more just mad about the kiss being interrupted. "Let's go though"

They walked out the door and started to walk down the street. Beca was following the map on her phone in her right hand.

"Listen, I know I said we won't talk about this, but I need to know," Chloe said. She didn't expect a reply from Beca, so she kept going. "You know, normal divorced couples don't just keep fighting and then kissing to calm the other down-"

"So you don't want to do that?" Beca asked as she took a right.

"Well no, I wouldn't go that far as to saying that," Chloe said as she quickly took a right with Beca as well. "I want to, I just, I don't want to keep fighting-"

"Yeah, but there are a lot of unsolved business we have Chlo' " Beca said and Chloe's heart melted at the nickname that was reserved for her.

When it came to nicknames, Beca was usually a bitch. For example, for Aubrey, she had, "Aca-Nazi". Her nicknames were never really that nice. But, the ones she had for Chloe were only used for Chloe. Whether it was "Chlo" or "Babe". Chloe missed Babe a lot.

"Yes, I know that, but still I mean-"

"Right here, he was here," Beca said as she started to walk up to doors of houses; knocking on them.

"Hello?" A guy who looked like he was in his forties asked. Beca held up a photo of Jasper and the girl she was searching for at the guy.

"Beca Mitchell, I'm a Private Investigator and I'm looking for this young woman. She was with this man, Jasper last time her parents knew. Have you seen her?"

This carried on with each house. Beca had received some information, but not enough to pinpoint exactly to where he went next. She trudged down the steps from the front door to join Chloe back on the sidewalk.

"Anything?" Chloe asked.

"Same as the last one" Beca muttered as she shoved her hands in her leather jacket pockets.

"So now what?"

"You go home, get rest for work, and I go to the bar," Beca said as it was almost eleven at night.

"Come over, Beca. Don't go and get wasted. Come over to my house and get some work done. I get good internet so you'll get faster-"

"It's fine, Chlo' " Beca said. "I have to go kill Johnny anyways"

"Don't-"

"I'll see you later, okay?" Beca said.

She then walked away and began disappearing to under the street lights as she flipped her hoodie up. Chloe watched her until she took a sharp left and was gone. The redhead let out a sigh and walked the opposite way that Beca had walked so she could go home and go to work. She felt as if she would have to almost act like today didn't happen, but she hoped not. 


	11. Low Blow

"Wake up! Closing time!" The owner of the dive bar that Beca was sitting at called out.

Beca had her arm on the counter. She had her head buried away in the crook of it as her other hand was holding the beer bottle. She groaned a bit as she held her head up; trying to gain a sense of where she was.

"Let's go, you gotta get out!" He yelled.

Beca looked around to see all the other chairs up on the tables, everyone was gone. He opened the blinds causing Beca to squint a bit at the sudden brightness. She just put the beer bottle to her lips; chugging down the drops left before she shattered the bottle against the counter. It was a bad habit. Sometimes Beca never realized her strength that her abilities gave her. So she would break stuff by accident.

"Really?" He asked as Beca got up from the shattered beer bottle mess.

"Sorry," Beca said as she stumbled out of the bar and onto the busy sidewalk.

The sun was killing her eyes; so she reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and grabbed the black sunglasses. The woman slipped them on and whipped her phone out to see messages from last night.

Chloe: I can't stop thinking about the kiss and I know you really don't want to discuss it, but I just wanted to let you know. Also, this wine from that store you were talking about is really, god, damn, good.   
1:39 am  

Kate: What happened to calling me, Beca? Any leads on Jasper?   
11:27 pm

Jaime: Call me, please  
11:00 pm

Beca just sighed at the messages. She didn't feel like answering to anything, but she would call Jaime when she could. They both had a thing where if they just needed to talk or just go see a movie to get shit off their mind, they would simply text those three words. Beca never talked, but Jaime loved to. Of course, the woman wasn't all a talker herself, but she would help Jaime when she could.

Instead of calling Kate; she decided to just go to her studio where she did her tv show every day. It was a live broadcast; so she got breaks in between takes. Luckily Beca didn't have to sneak in as to Kate put Beca on a list. The brunette was supposed to stop by more often, but she never did.

Beca hailed a taxi that hurriedly stopped right in front of her. She opened the back door; slamming it shut behind her as she told the guy the studio address.

"That's for the tv shows no?" He asked as he drove off.

"Yeah-"

"Like Kate Chat! Did you get tickets to see her? Oh! I love her!" He rambled.

"Sort of"

"Sort of? What does that mean?"

"Means drive buddy" Beca snapped.

She hated being "Kate's Sister, The Kate's Sister?!". It got annoying in life. Yes, it really sounded petty of her. She wasn't ever jealous of Kate. It just got annoying how people talked like they knew her already. Not just that, but when Beca was doing job interviews and use Kate as a reference? It was all about Kate.

FLASHBACK 

The Bella's were in rehearsal as Chloe started to shout repeatedly. 

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" 

Which easily caused all the girls to groan in response. Beca was sitting in the corner with her earbuds in as she was working on the mix for their set; making sure it was perfect. Chloe was getting everyone's vocals warmed up. It was their first season without Aubrey. Both Beca and Chloe would never admit to it, but they were nervous if they could do this without the blonde, or as Beca called her the "Aca-Nazi". 

"What now, Chloe?" Amy asked.

"It didn't-"

The doors opened quickly as a blonde hurried in. That's when it hit the girls who it was. 

"It's Kate!" Amy exclaimed. 

"H-hi" Kate smiled a bit. She never was happy with her fame that her mother basically forced her into, but she tried to be nice. 

"Can we help you?" Stacie asked. 

"I can help her in bed-"

"Cynthia-Rose!" Chloe yelled as she shoved through the girls to walk up to Kate. "Hi! Can we help you?"

"Yeah, my younger sister is a Bella? I haven't heard from her in a bit, but I need to discuss some private stuff with her?" Kate asked as she watched all the girls look at each other. Some shaking their heads no, but then they all turned to look at Beca. 

"That her?" Cynthia-Rose asked. 

"Beca! Yeah, excuse me" Kate said as she pushed the girls to walk over to Beca. She kicked the girl softly with her foot that she had high heels on. Beca looked up and her eyes went wide. 

"Kate?!' Beca asked as she hurriedly pulled her earbuds out; slowly getting up.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about my mother-"

"Did she break our agreement because so help me-"

"No, legal issues again. Are you busy?" 

"No, no, it's fine. Let me just explain to the girls. I'll meet you in the hall" Beca said and Kate nodded as she walked back out into the hall.

All girls were shocked; especially Chloe. Chloe had zero ideas about Kate. Beca told her she didn't really have a family. 

"Kate's your-"

"Foster" Beca cut off. 

The brunette gave Chloe a look of despair knowing what was about to come from the girls. They didn't mean any harm, but it was annoying. 

Mentally Beca counted down in her head though as she waited for it. 

In 3..2..1.

"She must've been so cool to hang out with!" 

"Did you grow up with her while she was on Its Kate?" 

"Did you get to hang out on set?!"

"Limos?!"

"Your foster home must've been a mansion!"

"Is she as nice as she seems?"

The questioning stopped abruptly when Chloe started to clap her hands yelling 

"Alright, alright! Take five and leave Beca alone!" Chloe said as she pulled Beca to the side. 

"Listen, I know, I'm sorry. I just, you see why I didn't want to say anything and-"

"Beca, it's fine. I mean, not too thrilled you lied to me-"

"I didn't- well, it's a long story that needs every piece of it. I'll tell you it at dinner tonight. Just you and me, but you can't tell anyone, got it?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah! Totally!" Chloe said and Beca just walked away towards the hallway. 

\--------

Dinner was nice between the two college girls. Usually, they went out each week to discuss anything Barden Bella's related, but tonight was different. Beca was going to tell someone her life story. Chloe was about to learn things nobody else knew except for Kate and Kate's mother. 

"So, Beca, if that's even your real name" Chloe, glared causing an eye roll from Beca. "Tell me"

Beca took a deep breath as she took a sip of her beer. She then bit her lip; running a hand through her hair nervously. 

"I had my birth family up until I was about thirteen. Me and my brother, we got in this stupid fight, my younger sister was balling her eyes out so my dad turned to tell us all to shut up...next thing I know my mom yells for him to look out and we crash into a truck in front of us that was backing up. Airbags, blood, it was a mess. I just remember seeing my baby sister who was like five through the window and on the back of the truck. But, flash forward to me waking up from my coma this girl was talking to her mother. She said something about my family being dead and then Melissa, my awful foster mother told me that 'Kate will save you!'. She adopted me as a fucking publicity stunt. Kate couldn't stand me for the first year until-" 

That's where Beca got silent. This was a touchy subject she hated even speaking about. It's part of why she stormed off a lot when she was mad. 

"Until what Beca?" Chloe pushed lightly; her hand on Beca's hand. 

"Until I broke our bathroom sink and I was able to lift half of it. Until I was able to jump up onto the top of a hospital-"

"Beca, just tell me the truth!"

"It is!" Beca whispered. "I have fucking superpowers, but Kate calls them gifts. I started to use them to protect Kate from Melissa's abuse! I'm not lying!"

"Prove it" Chloe smirked knowing damn well she was about to catch Beca in a lie. 

"Fine, keep an eye out," Beca said as she looked around. They were sitting outside on a balcony so luckily no other customers or workers were there at the moment. It was a few stories up, but Beca figured she could jump down then back up.

The girl got up and started to climb over the edge causing Chloe's eyes to go wide. She started to plea Beca not to, but she did. She dropped down to the ground; landing perfectly. She then looked back up and jumped back up; grabbing onto the edge and pulling herself over. 

Chloe was stunned as she watched Beca like she just saw something fake. It had to be. Was it April first? Beca could be pulling a prank. She did, not, just do that.

"You-"

"It's adjusting yes, but you can not say a word" Beca whispered as she sat back down. 

"Continue with your story," Chloe said stunned out of her mind. 

"Years down the line Kate and I moved out and into an apartment. We got into a huge fight of how I was a freeloader and only using her for money, how she was only using me for protection. All that shit. So I lived with some guy for a bit, but then he got murdered so then I went for a walk right? Jasper. He has mind control abilities and he controlled me to be his girlfriend for months until I finally escaped and rushed home to Kate. That's when I started to attend Barden because she enrolled me and wanted me to focus on music" Beca simply said as if it was nothing. 

Chloe sat there; her mouth opened a bit as she was just staring at Beca. Beca knew it was a lot to take in. It was a lot for her to take in just saying it. Such a fucked up life she had lived so far. She knew there was only bound to be a more fucked up life ahead.

"So, you, alright. That explains a lot, what about strength? You didn't prove that" Chloe smirked. 

"Fine, but you're paying for it," Beca said as she crushed the glass cup in her hand like it was nothing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I heal quickly" Beca smirked causing Chloe to kick her from under the table. 

\-------

Walking into the studio where Kate was currently getting her makeup done brought memories back. She was here the first broadcast of Kate Chat and had to get the crowd to interact with her. Now the crowd that was in the studio audience were trying to get her attention any way they could.

Kate was sitting in her blue chair; laughing a bit as she felt the repetition of the makeup brushes on her face. She went to say something but saw Beca standing towards the corner. She was leaned against a wall; watching Kate get ready for her show.

"Give me five?" Kate asked as the makeup artist nodded and left Kate so she could walk over to Beca. "You forgot to call"

"Yeah, sorry, late night," Beca said as she walked to meet Kate in the middle off of the set.

"Uh-huh, yeah, you literally wreak of alcohol-"

"You wreak of Kate" Beca snapped which Kate knew what it meant. Someone was trying to know all about Kate again.

"Who now?"

"Fucking taxi driver" Beca muttered.

"Well maybe if you got a car-"

"I don't have time for that" Beca cut off.

"Then why are you really here?" Kate asked as she folded her arms.

Beca wobbled on her feet a bit; looking around nervously. She didn't even want to tell Kate, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Chloe and I were a fucking mess-"

"You have been" Kate chuckled.

"No, listen, we've been fighting right? But then we make out like it didn't happen, then go back to fighting. Also when I'm freaking out or mad, she's calming me down again!"

"You kissed?!" Kate whisper yelled.

"She kissed me! But, then I kissed her, then I begged her practically- But that's not my point"

"Then what is your point?"

"I don't know what to do" Beca admitted to something she hated to admit to. She always knew what to do. It was in Beca's nature, but when it came to Chloe? Beca's nature was gone.

"Honestly, it sounds like you're working it out in your own way. I know Chloe and she probably wants to talk about it, but you don't-"

"I have to find Jasper-"

"Yeah about-"

"Kate! 10 seconds!" She heard and looked at Beca apologetically before rushing over to her seat. "In 3..2..1!"

"Hi! Welcome to a new episode of Kate Chat where we discuss anything from latest trends, meals, or current events. Today though, I want to discuss someone who I know has affected a lot of us.."

Beca's eyes went wide as she started to shake her head rapidly no.

'She couldn't right? Kate would not be that dumb!' Beca thought to herself.

"He goes by the name of Jasper. He is a lying, manipulative, worst human to ever walk this land type of guy"

'She's that dumb' Beca answered to herself.

Kate kept talking about him negatively as Beca paced back and forth trying to get her to stop. That's when she took the risk of being banned from the studio and Kate's life when she rushed on set and right in front of the camera.

"We will discuss more, after this break-"

"Beca!"

"I said commercial!" Beca screamed at the top of her lungs as the crew then signaled and it was on commercial.

"Who the hell-"

"I'm so sorry, let me escort her!" Kate said as she rushed Beca out. She gripped the girl by the arm as they headed for the back door. "Are you insane-"

"Are you insane?! You know he's watching and if he sees or hears that, you're on his hit list!'

"I don't care Beca, he won't come near me. He won't send anyone. I need to make it known that he's bad-"

"No, you need a story. I know ratings aren't good and you need a story so you're going to use this and risk your life" Beca said and she ripped herself from Kate's grip.

"No, I want him gone for good. Nobody should go through what you went through-"

"This wasn't the way to do it, Kate. You always try to do this!"

"Do what?!"

"Make some trauma that happened to me and making it your story-"

"It isn't like that I'm just trying to stop him-"

"Not like this, Kate. It's way too fucking dangerous and I told you I was handling it-"

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm actually doing something instead of you just making out with your ex-wife that is just around to make amends and won't ever fucking love you again!" Kate screamed. Instantly though, Kate regretted it. She knew it was a bad thing. "Beca-"

"That was a really low blow, Kate. Even for you" Beca just chuckled as she pushed the back door open; walking out in the stress of how she would now protect Kate from Jasper.


	12. Something I Never Say

Beca just charged home; pissed off at the mornings events already. That was a really low blow from Kate. Insanely low. Lower then Beca saying that she was turning into her mother. 

Yet, it made sense. Chloe always felt the need to make amends anyway she could. It was always something that she felt that she needed to do to feel complete. Beca would not be surprised if she was just around to make amends, then leave her again.

The elevator doors opened to reveal to Beca that she was on her floor. She had her sunglasses on and a cup of coffee with whiskey in her right hand.  The girl stumbled out; still hungover from the night before. She was walking out when she elevator door closed on her, but retracted back.

"God dammit!" Beca cursed knowing it would leave a bruise on her shoulders. 

The woman just shook her head as she kept walking down the hall. Her head was down; not bothering to look up when a voice caught her attention. 

"I have called and texted you-"

"Sorry, phone died" Beca lied quickly in response in which Chloe knew it was a lie. 

"Sure" Chloe said as she watched Beca kick her door open then jam it shut behind them. "Elevator door hurt?" 

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked; completely ignoring what Chloe had said. 

"I could say the same for you" Chloe replied quickly as she pulled her phone out to hold the article up. 

Beca placed her stuff down on her desk; lifting her black shades to rest on her head. 

"You definitely got her ratings back up" Chloe said watching Beca read the article headline. 

'Woman goes crazy on Kate Chat!'

"Doesn't matter, Jasper will be out to get her killed anytime. He's bound to see it" Beca said as she walked over to the shelves by the old non working fireplace; grabbing the whiskey bottle. 

"It was kind of a dumb move on her part to do that" Chloe said; Beca just nodding in agreement. 

Beca grabbed her cup of ice coffee; pouring the whiskey into it causing Chloe's eyes to go wide. She put her phone in her pocket as she walked over to be right across the desk from Beca. 

"Little early no?"

"For coffee?"

"And whiskey?" Chloe folded her arms as she raised an eyebrow. 

"Listen-"

"Hey!" Beca heard someone yell down the hall. It came with repetitive foot steps. The brunette walked over to the front door, but it flew open nearly knocking Beca over. 

"Shit!" Beca yelled as Jaime busted through the door. 

"Sorry but I-"

"Are you fucking serious? You probably just broke my door more-"

"For a good reason!"

"What?!" Beca snapped. 

"I got a lead on Jasper" He said and Beca ripped the papers out of his hand; rushing back over to the desk where Chloe was leaning on.

Beca sat down as she flipped through the information which had maps of locations Jasper has been, photos of him, and what people have said about him.

"Chloe?" Jaime asked.

"Hey James" Chloe softly smiled. 

"What are you-"

"Where did you get this?" Beca asked. 

"I work for the FBI, Beca. I know my way around a computer and phone" He said as he walked a bit closer to the girls, but not too close. 

"You didn't do this sooner why?"

"It took a big to gather everything. Took a few months, but it's your turn now" He said. 

Beca ripped open a drawer; finding thumbtacks so she could tack the information up on her wall. She stayed silent; both Chloe and Jaime knew not to talk to Beca so she could pin it all together. 

"What are you doing here?" Jaime asked. 

"Uh, I was just checking in-"

"On your ex wife?" 

Beca was facing her back to the two behind her; a smirk on her face. She was not even going to help Chloe figure this one out. She was just letting her figure this one out on her own.

FLASHBACK 

Beca and Chloe started hooking up after the Bella's had their Europe trip. Beca still lived in the small Brooklyn apartment with Chloe and Amy. She ended up denying the record deal with Khalid. Instead, she got a music production deal in New York City. Mainly she took it so she could stay with Chloe. 

It all started accidentally. Chloe was watching Full House on her laptop. She had it on her lap as she was laying on the bed she shared with Beca. Beca was laying down next to her; reading a book. Amy was out partying for the night. So it was a quiet night in.

The ginger let out a few giggles at the show. It made Beca grin as she took her eyes off the paper to look at the giggling woman next to her. They've done this before, but they both felt a shift. Chicago and Chloe called it off a week ago. Amy had called it and Beca owed her fifty bucks. Chloe never said why they broke up, but Beca wasn't complaining. 

Beca got lost staring at Chloe. It was easy to. She was so damn beautiful. Her eyes were a glowing blue, her hair raditiating red from the laptop light, the way her face would scrunch up with each giggle. So much to get lost in to the point, Chloe felt Beca staring so she looked over at her. Usually Beca would look away quickly and act as if she was reading her book all along, but she couldn't. 

"Beca" Chloe whispered. 

"Yeah?" Beca whispered. 

"You're staring" Chloe grinned a bit. She always hoped Beca would not look away just once.

"Y-yeah" Beca nodded. "You're just, beautiful"

"Oh, wow" Chloe said. She never expected Beca to be the first to start flirting. 

"Sorry-"

"No, don't. I've wanted this" Chloe said; searching into Beca's eyes where she saw nothing but fireworks. 

"What else?"

"Hm?"

"Anything else you've wanted?" Beca gulped. 

"Yes, very much" 

"What?"

"This" Chloe said before placing her lips against Beca's. She just pecked them softly before pulling away to look at Beca. "Beca-"

"Kiss me" Beca quickly said. Chloe just nodded and started to kiss her with more passion. Beca threw her book somewhere; Chloe placing her laptop to the side as she moved over to straddle Beca. 

They were so lost in the kiss; not hearing the lock rattle on the door. It was deepening and hands were grabbing all over. That was until Amy opened the door and they both broke the kiss. 

"HEY! Back before- What the?!" Amy asked. 

"Back before midnight!" Chloe cheered. 

"The one time you are!" Beca added annoyed. 

"What are you two doing?" Amy smirked. 

"Uh, nothing?" Chloe asked. 

"Then why are you on top of Beca?"

"Why aren't you-"

"Don't say that, Chloe" Beca warned. 

"I uh, I was looking behind the couch bed for my hair tie-"

"There's one on your wrist, Chlo" Beca pointed out.

Beca was met with a glare sending chills down Beca's spine. It had warning and telling her to just shut up all over it.

"I thought it was there, but it's not" Beca said as Chloe crawled off her. 

"Really?" Amy asked. 

"Yep" Both girls said in unison.

"Alright" Amy said and went to shower. 

"The one time she comes home before midnight" Chloe whispered in disbelief. 

"Well she's showering, we can continue looking for your hair tie-"

"Shut up!" Chloe smacked her as she pushed her back down on the bed. Both girls giggling as they started to kiss again; getting lost in bliss. 

"Well she was my best friend through out college" Chloe said quickly. 

Jaime just crossed his arms; nodding slowly. He knew how bad Chloe hurt Beca. Sure, they met for lunch the day before but Chloe was letting him know that she never wanted to cheat with his girlfriend, well, ex girlfriend. That was it. Now Jaime felt protective of Beca a bit. 

"Anything?" Jaime just asked Beca as Beca stood away from the wall.

"Y-yeah, he's in this city. He knows Kate said that, he's got to. She's the next target" Beca said as she grabbed her bag, coffee, and jacket. 

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked. 

"Kate's, he's going to send someone there-"

"Where do you want me to go?!" Chloe yelled to Beca who was halfway down the hall. 

"I don't care!" Beca turned her head over her shoulder and threw her arms out. The words came out cold and bitter. But at that moment? Beca didn't give a shit where Chloe went. She had a lead on Jasper and where he was going to be, even if it was risking her sister's life. 

\------------

Beca was sitting in the backseat of the taxi. Her hand gripping her phone as she awaited for Kate to reply to her many texts and voicemails. The brunette was never one to leave texts and voicemails, but now she knew how it felt when Kate tried to reach her. 

"You don't look like you belong in these apartments" The older driver said in a New Jersey accent as he pulled up outside Kate's apartment building.

"You don't look like you deserve a tip" Beca said as she smacked the twenty dollar bill in his hand before getting out; slamming the door shut behind her. 

The doorman wore a red outfit. It was a button up velvet trench coat, velvet red pants, black boots, and a black hat. He tipped the edge of his hat towards Beca; opening the door for her. 

"Nice to see you, Beca" He said causing Beca to raise an eyebrow. 

"Yeah" Beca simply replied as she walked in the building. The building was fancy no doubt. Kate had the money to buy the whole place if she felt that she wanted to, but she only had an apartment on the top floor. 

Beca walked over to the elevator; pressing the button repeatedly. It was a habit from her place that she lived at. The elevator buttons always got jammed or the elevator itself got stuck. Beca would take the stairs more often, but she's usually too tired or drunk to deal with that. 

"Opening Doors" Beca heard from the elevator. 

The doors opened revealing an elevator with a golden colored theme, soft music, the lights were buzzing and flickering. She walked in and pressed the top floor button repeatedly. 

"Closing doors" The automatic voice on the elevator said. 

Chloe: I don't think this is a good idea   
4:31 pm 

Beca: Not like you've ever had a good idea  
4:31 pm

Chloe: Okay, really?  
4:32 pm

Beca: Just being honest, I have to go work   
4:32 pm

Chloe: Shocker   
4:33 pm 

"Opening doors" The elevator spoke causing Beca to jam the phone back into her pocket with a little more force then needed.

She walked out carefully; scanning the hallway for any signs of Jasper or his body guards. 

"Closing doors" Beca heard behind her as she walked up to Kate's high security door. 

"Jesus, Kate" Beca muttered seeing as it was a steel door with no way for Beca to kick it open. She was strong, but this had multiple locks so it would take a few kicks. 

"You're the fault she needs that much protection anyway" Jasper spoke in Beca's head. 

She just shook it off and put in the code on the door handle to unlock it. The door made an unlocking sound as Beca was able to turn the door handle and walk inside; letting it fall behind her. 

The apartment was nice and obviously expensive. But, Kate had the money for it from being a childhood wonder. Sometimes Beca wondered if it was even ever worth it. 

Ever worth any of the times Beca would save Kate from Melissa forcing her to puke in the toilet when she ate pizza or any food for that matter, any of the times Beca played bodyguard so Kate could shop in public without being pestered, or even just being on a tv show. She wondered if it was ever worth it. 

Beca walked up the step that entered into the kitchen and living room that had an open floor plan so it connected. 

"Kate?" Beca announced as she walked through the apartment; not bothering to take her shoes off which she knew Kate would scold her for. She walked towards her left into the study room, but no Kate. She then walked into the bedroom and bathroom, but no sign of life. She then checked her old bedroom which was now the workout room, but nothing. Kate hadn't come home still. 

Chloe: Update?   
4:42 pm 

Beca: No sign of her. I think Jasper is coming though. I'm gonna stay here and wait.   
4:46 pm

Chloe: What? No, call me, now. He can mind control you again!   
4:46 pm 

Beca: Well if he has me then he won't have to take any other life will he?   
4:47 pm 

The phone started ringing and Beca looked down to see Chloe's contact on her phone. It was a photo of Chloe standing outside their hotel one night. She was in a green army coat, her hands over her mouth as she was trying not to burst out laughing. Beca loved that photo more then anything. 

"What?" Beca asked as she put the phone to her ear. Everything was telling her not to. 

"Don't do this, Beca. He can control you again-"

"Then, whatever-"

"No! Not whatever!" Chloe yelled which caused a silence to drop between the two.

"Then what do you want me to do-"

"I want you to keep me updated. I have your phone tracker on the website incase he takes you-"

"You track my phone? How long have you been doing that?"

"It doesn't matter, Beca. We need a safe word so I know Jasper doesn't have you under his control like, something you never say" Chloe spoke. 

Beca remained silent. She knew exactly what she wanted to say. It was something she never said, even when they were together. It came natural to Chloe, but Beca would have to force it out. It sounded so forced and never meaningful. 

"Beca?" Chloe asked as she snapped Beca out of her silence thinking trance that she was once in. 

"Something I never say?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah! Like uh- Aca-dude or-"

"Something like I love you" Beca replied as she shut her eyes tight. 

She ended the phone call; not wanting to hear what Chloe had to say to that. It was probably something negative like how they were over and Beca needed to move on. The brunette didn't and could not handle that speech right now. So with that, she placed her phone in her boot before resting against the back of the couch; waiting for Jasper. 

\------

Chloe sat there; the phone still stuck to her ear like a dog stuck to his bone. The ginger was in Beca's apartment sitting at her desk. She was using Beca's laptop to track her phone. The place was now cleaned up thanks to her, but she wasn't focusing on any of that anymore. 

Beca just said something she never says. Ever. Chloe felt her heart start to pump harder as she felt her eyes start to tear up. She carefully put her phone back down before looking at the laptop screen; seeing the red dot that confirmed Beca's location. 

"Something like I love you" Chloe heard on repeat in her head as if someone had a broken record playing on a record player. She needed Beca back into her life- No, craved it. She felt like Beca was a drug and she was lost without her. 

That being said, she needed to make this right with Beca. She would be going to force her to talk. This was going to be harder then Chloe had ever forced Beca to break down walls before. Well of course, they had to catch Jasper first.


	13. Partners In Crime

Beca was still leaning against the back of the couch; staring towards the hallway where you first walked in through the door. She just waited like she was waiting for a pizza to arrive.

Snapping her out of her thoughts; the door opened and she heard someone walk in. Beca got up and hid behind the wall that was next to the doorway which would enter the open kitchen and living room floor. The lights were down and the room was pitch black basically. The only light was coming in from the terrace doors.

The light flicked on and Beca tackled whoever walked in; totally expecting it to be Jasper.

"What the-"

"Ah!" Beca screamed as she felt pepper spray hit her eyes. She rushed back and stumbled into a lamp as her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Beca?!" Kate yelled as she rushed over. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your ass!" Beca yelled.

"You could actually tell me-"

"Check your phone, asshole!" Beca yelled as Kate just guided her to the sink to wash her eyes with water.

"It's dead-"

"That's my line" Beca spoke.

"I'm aware" Kate mumbled as she let Beca hit her eyes with water. She then walked over to turn the rest of the room's lights on as she plugged her phone in.

Beca finished rinsing her eyes and backed up; turning the water off. She grabbed a towel and pressed it against her eyes before pulling it off and blinking a couple times. Luckily the burning sensation disappeared, but her eyesight was still a little blurry.

"Why are you here?" Kate asked; leaning against the counter. Her arms folded as she looked at Beca.

"Like I said, saving your ass. Jasper has someone out to get you I'm pretty sure-"

"Beca, you're hallucinating-"

"I'm not. You said shit things about him and we both know he hates that" Beca exclaimed. She threw the towel down on to the island table after drying her face off. Her hands rested on it to support herself up.

"So now what?" Kate asked.

"He's probably going to send someone here to kill you. I'll knock them out; take them to my place and question them" Beca replied as if it was nothing.

"Glad I can be your bait-"

"You set yourself up to be one, Kate," Beca said as she felt her phone buzz. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out; sighing as she saw it was Chloe.

Chloe: Well? Update?   
5:00 pm 

Beca: Kate's here, no sign of Jasper   
5:01 pm 

"Who's that?" Kate asked as she went into her cabinet; pulling out a wine glass.

"Chloe" Beca mumbled as she waited for Chloe to respond before she shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"Oh?" Kate smirked as she poured herself a glass of wine. She knew not to ask Beca of she wanted any. She already expected the answer to be a no.

"What?" Beca asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing just, surprised you two are still talking," Kate said and took a sip of the red wine.

"Oh, because you know she's only using me-"

"Beca, I didn't mean that I was pissed at you for the show" Kate answered quickly.

"Yeah well-"

Beca was cut off by a knock at the door. Both girls became silent as Beca started to sign to her to open the door and she would hide in her bedroom. Kate took a gulp and nodded. Luckily Kate trusted Beca that she wouldn't let her get well, killed.

Beca hid in the bedroom and started to listen to the conversation.

"Hello, I'm selling magazines for a charity-"

"Which?" Kate asked.

"Red Cross-"

"They do that?" Kate asked.

"Yes, please let me in. We can discuss a plan" He said.

Beca felt the fear that Kate felt a surge through her. She hated her sister having to go through this, but she's an idiot to put herself in this position. The door opened and instantly Beca heard Kate yelled and shuffling into the living room.

Beca jumped out with a scream of "Get off her!" as she body slammed the guy across the room. She ran over to Kate who was on the floor; wincing in pain.

"Go to your safe room, I'll get you after," Beca said as she helped Kate up. Kate nodded and rushed to the safe room that she had built in the apartment in case of an emergency.

"Must eliminate Kate?" He said in a dark raspy voice. His built was about 6'4 compared to Beca's small height.

"Who sent you?" Beca asked as he walked over.

"Must eliminate Kate" He repeated before swinging at Beca, but she dodged it and punched his gut. She then threw him across the room again like it was nothing.

"Who sent you?!" Beca got louder.

"Jasper's orders," He said and Beca walked over; punching his head to knock him out.

He was laying on the living room floor on his stomach. Blood was trickling down his body. Beca walked away to find duct tape and duct tape his hands and feet together.

Beca: I need you to bring your car. Jasper sent someone. I knocked him out and need to bring him back to my place. I love you.  
5:31 pm 

Beca placed her phone in her pocket and walked towards the safe room. She banged on the door and Kate opened it slowly.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked as she scanned Beca over for any bad injuries.

"Yeah, he's sacked out in the living room. Chloe's on her way over to bring him to my place. I don't want you opening the door to anyone without my permission-"

"Beca, I have to go to work tomorrow-"

"Can't you call off?" Beca asked. She stopped walking down the hall to turn around; facing Kate.

"I can't, I'll keep you updated alright?"

Chloe: I'm here   
5:45 pm 

"She's here, I have to go," Beca said as she lifted the man's body and walked out to the terrace so she could jump down. "Kate," Beca said and Kate looked up away from cleaning.

"Yeah?"

"Be safe"

"You too" Kate smiled and watched Beca jumped down from the terrace right next to Chloe's car.

Chloe jumped a bit in her seat as Beca jumped down onto the sidewalk. She put the body quickly into the back of the car and got in the front seat.

"You sure you aren't under his control?" Chloe whispered before driving off.

"I'm not, I love you," Beca said; not looking at Chloe as she buckled up. Chloe nearly vomited from her nerves wrecking her stomach.

"Alright, good" Chloe said and drove off. "I love you too" Chloe whispered and felt the airdrop to a comfortable silence as they both felt so they were waiting to both say those words.

"I'm still mad at you-"

"I'm aware," Chloe said. She stopped at the red light before looking over at Beca who was staring out the window. "I'm really aware"


	14. Stuck

The drive was short to Beca's. The two ladies both remained silent. They were content with what was said and done. Chloe kept her eyes on the road as Beca kept her eyes out the window and to the body in the backseat. It was the first time that they were in a car together in years. The last time they were, it wasn't pretty.

FLASHBACK 

Beca was driving down the road to Chloe's job. Chloe sat in the passenger seat doing her makeup in the mirror of the car. 

"I can't believe I'm going to be late" Chloe muttered. 

"I'm sorry alright? I needed the car for the night-"

"Yes! Night, not till eight in the morning Beca" Chloe snapped as she did her lipstick. 

"Well I'm sorry, how many more fucking times do you need me to say that?" Beca raised her voice a bit. She was on zero sleep and mainly coffee. 

"Well saying it won't make me not late. You know it's an important day today!" Chloe snapped back and closed her makeup bag. She lifted the mirror back up and ran a hand through her hair. "Jesus Christ, drive!"

"It's a stop light, Chloe. I can't!" Beca yelled back; her hand gesturing to the red light.

"I'm gonna walk-"

"Chloe it is December and frigid-"

"I'm walking" Chloe said as she unbuckled and grabbed her purse. 

"You'll get frostbite-"

"It'll be your fault" Chloe said and got out. She slammed the door shut, but Beca rolled the window down.

"Chloe get in the fucking car!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Chloe!"

"Goodbye, Beca. Enjoy your day!" Chloe yelled as she walked around the corner. 

"Aren't you worried about someone seeing us?" Chloe asked as she watched Beca carry the body into the elevator.

"No, I can lie and say he's a drug addict going sober" Beca said and let Chloe hit the elevator button.

The elevator started to go up. It was making a creaking noise as it always did. Sometimes it felt like it was shakey, but then it just came to a stop. There was no floor number. Both girls looked at each other and Beca placed the guy down in the corner.

"Beca.." Chloe started as Beca started to pry the doors open to see they were stuck in between floors.

"Shit," Beca said and kicked the door. The doors were not completely open, only a crack. Luckily the lights were still on. "I fucking hate this building"

"We're stuck?" Chloe asked.

"Well is the elevator moving?"

"Beca!"

"Sorry! Just, shit!" Beca yelled.

"I'm gonna call the police-"

"While I kidnapped a guy?!" Beca asked which caused Chloe to put her phone down.

"You said-"

"Yeah if we walked by anyone we could say he's a drug addict" Beca said as she walked back and forth; trying to think of something.

"What the-" The guy cut off as he woke up to look at Beca. "You're Beca" He said.

"Yeah? How do you know me?"

"Johnny, he takes photos of you for Jasper. Jasper likes to keep tabs on you" The guy chuckled a bit and Beca felt her stomach drop to the floor.

Beca knew someone was following her. She had a feeling, but always brushed it off. But, Johnny? Johnny was taking photos of her for Jasper? Jasper had to have plenty by now.

"Okay, Beca back away. You keep silent" Chloe ordered the two as she pulled Beca away to the other side.

"Literally though, he has multiple photos of her!" The guy yelled.

"Why?" Beca asked and just pushed through Chloe.

"I can't say-"

"Say it-"

"Can't"

"Why?"

"Go see him yourself" He smirked before he passed back out. Beca clenched her fists as she tried to calm down.

Beca stood back a bit against the wall. She closed her eyes as memories flooded back to her of Jasper and her. Jasper controlled her. Beca didn't have a say in any of it.

"Smile" Jasper whispered it felt like right into Beca's ear.

"Leave me alone" Beca muttered and felt Chloe walk over; grabbing her hand. She wanted to just pull away. The contact scared her at first until she felt it was Chloe. Chloe had a certain feel to Beca. Her skin was always soft and felt fragile. One delicate cut and it felt like Chloe would just fall apart.

"He's not here" Chloe said as she rubbed her thumb against the back of Beca's hand. It always calmed her down a little. "He doesn't have control of you"

"Yes I do" Jasper said.

"He will never have control"

"I do" 

"You can do and say what you want, he does not have control"

"I always will"

"I love you" Chloe whispered and kissed her head softly. No Jasper replied to what Chloe said. Chloe basically just killed him for the moment in Beca's mind. Obviously not in person, but he was gone in her mind for that moment.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked and Beca just nodded.

"Y-yeah, thank you" Beca said before pulling her phone out and calling Johnny. Since Johnny was working for Jasper, he would be a good lead towards him. First they had to get out of this elevator.

"Hello?" Beca heard.

"Hey, Johnny. Listen, I'm stuck in the elevator in our building. I have this drug addict going sober with me along with Chloe. Kinda need help"

"Yeah! On it" He said and hung up.

"You called Johnny?" Chloe whispered.

"He's coming alone. If he's working for Jasper that means he won't bother with law enforcement" Beca said and Chloe nodded.

"Hey, we have time to kill," Chloe said causing Beca to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, Chloe, no feelings shit-"

"Too bad because I'm talking. I'm not doing it to make amends!"

"Then why? Why are you trying to talk to me about it?"

"Because I need you" Chloe said.

"What?" Beca asked.

"I'll admit. At first I just wanted us to make amends and go on with life, but the more we keep fighting and then kissing like it's nothing? I need it"

"So you want to keep being on bad terms and just kissing?" Beca laughed in disbelief.

"No! I need us. I need us back. I made the worst decision of my life when I called for the divorce, I get that. But I was mad, I was really just mad" Chloe ranted.

Silence fell between the two as Beca just looked up at the flickering light. It was going from bright to dim to dark. Just how Beca's life was going. This was a bright moment. The dark was just a bit ago as she found out Jasper had photos of her. Dim was finding out it was Johnny. But this? This was bright. Just like the light though, Beca expected it to be short lived.

"Beca, I'm not lying," Chloe said like she can read what Beca was thinking. "I know, it's going to take time for us to regain what we had and especially in the shit show we created-"

"I created Chloe. If I just didn't storm off from Kate that night as a teen, he never would've found me" Beca said. "Jasper wouldn't even be in my life. I wouldn't have to deal with him"

"Yeah, but if you never met him, you wouldn't have met me-"

"What?"

"You went back to find Kate after Jasper. She enrolled you into Barden University. I then barged in on you in the shower and the rest is history Beca" Chloe smiled fondly at the memory of what she did to Beca.

"Yeah but-" Beca cut off. She wanted to find an argument like she always does. But, Chloe had a point. If Jasper never walked into her life, she wouldn't have gone to Barden. That means no Chloe. "Shit"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"You're right" Beca gave in.

"Oh I still love those words" Chloe smiled as she leaned against the wall in front of Beca; smiling at her. "Sorry, say again?"

"Shut up" Beca smirked as she playfully hit Chloe. Chloe pretended to be hurt; both girls laughing with each other.

Beca had a genuine real laugh for once. She hadn't been able to have a real laugh in years. It was even better because it was Chloe who was making her laugh.

Her head fell forward a bit; hitting against Chloe's shoulder. Both girls laughing died down as Beca moved a bit closer to her head could rest against the girls shoulder.

Chloe was a bit surprised that Beca made the move to, but she took advantage to wrap her one arm around Beca. She was rubbing her back slowly; feeling Beca's breathing pattern die down to a regular pace.

Beca's arms snaked around Chloe's waist; holding her tight. It was the first time Beca's brought her walls down just enough to feel comfortable. Yet, Chloe always had that effect on Beca. She couldn't always get Beca to talk, but she got her to be a bit cuddly with her. Maybe it was thanks to forcing Beca to share a bed with her in college all those years.

They just stood there in silence. The noise was the light making a buzzing and flickering noise. The sound of Chloe's hand running up and down on Beca's back. It was calming. Even with a guy Beca kidnapped passed out in the corner.

"Beca?" They heard and Beca knew it was Johnny. She sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Chloe knew she didn't want to pull away, but she let her because they had to get out of this elevator.

"Hey!" Beca yelled up.

"I'm gonna pull you up!" He yelled.

"Wait how?" Chloe whispered.

"He's one of us. He's got strength as well" Beca informed as the elevator started to move up slowly. Beca took her jacket off; handing it to Chloe. She had only her white t-shirt on which Chloe saw the black bra through.

The brunette started to pry the doors open. Chloe couldn't help but bite her bottom lip at the girls muscles showing through her arms and back. She was small, but very strong.

The doors pried open and Johnny pulled the elevator up manually from the top floor through the mechanics room.

"What about him?" Chloe asked; gesturing to the passed out guy.

Beca cut his duct tape off of him; shoving it in her pocket. She threw the guy over her shoulder and walked out to look up at Johnny who was holding the elevator up.

"Thanks!" She yelled as Chloe followed behind. Once they were out, he let the elevator drop back down. Beca knew it was coming, but Chloe jumped at the crash.

Beca kicked the door open and Chloe jammed it shut behind them. The brunette put the guy in the tub; tying his hands and ankles back together.

"I still have more questions for him, but I have to follow Johnny for a couple days. See what days he meets Jasper" Beca said.

Chloe was leaning against the front of Beca's desk. She held Beca's jacket close to her; loving the comfort of how it was Beca's.

"So, does that mean you're willing?" Chloe asked.

"Willing?" Beca asked as she slowly walked over to Chloe.

"To fix us," Chloe said and Beca remained silent for a bit.

"Just don't-"

"I won't, I promise" Chloe said as she searched for Beca's hand. The habit was back in a instant.

It took Chloe years to break the habit of searching for Beca's hand when she needed support or comfort. It became a really bad habit, but she broke it. Now though? It was back and their hands found each other. It felt nice and calling upon them both, but they knew it would still take time before they were perfect.


	15. Old Enemies and Divorce Lies

"I'm such a shit ex" Beca muttered to Chloe on the phone as she was following Johnny; seeing where he was going. 

"Why is that?" Chloe giggled a bit as she went through old photos Beca had stored away in a box under her bed. It was labeled "Chloe" . Chloe thought it was stuff she left at Kate's, but it wasn't. 

It had old photos of them in it. A shirt that Chloe always loved to wear. Some random things like souvenirs from trips they went on. But then Chloe found a key to their old house. 

The house Beca left and Chloe kept. Chloe still owned the house. She just would tell Beca she sold it to live up here, but she still owned it. She smiled softly at the key, but her smiled faded as she realized Beca lied. Beca said she turned in all the keys she had. She must've made a copy. 

"Course" Chloe muttered. 

"Wait, did you not hear me?" Beca asked. 

Chloe then realized she was too deep in thought of what she found that she didn't even register that Beca was talking to her.

"No, I did. You uh, yeah, I get it" Chloe lied. 

"You get what?" Beca asked. Chloe could basically hear the smirk in Beca's tone. 

"What you said, I get what you mean" Chloe said more confidently. 

"Oh, so you get why I want to let Jasper kill me-"

"What? No! No, Beca don-"

"Kidding, caught you in a lie though" Beca said. 

Chloe held up the key to their house; smirking a bit herself. 

"Caught you in one too, Mitchell" Chloe mumbled to herself. 

"Caught me in what?" 

"Listen, I gotta go. Keep me updated" Chloe said and ended the call; placing the cellphone back onto the younger woman's beaten up wood desk. 

\-------

Beca was confused to why Chloe was acting weird, but she just put her phone in her pocket and fixed her hat. She had Chloe's pink sweater on, white jeans, sunglasses, and Chloe's white heels on. She had to dress up so Johnny wouldn't see her following him. 

She hated heels more then anything. The brunette never understood to how Chloe always was wearing them. She only saw Chloe in sneakers if she was working out. It was either heels or boots. No in between. 

Walking quickly, but not too quickly, she kept up behind Johnny. He had some file in his hand as he marched over to a area in the park full of tables. It was crowded with people, but he got to one table and sat down. Beca sat on a bench not too far, but not too close either. 

It was a crisp morning. The air wasn't too cold, but not too hot either. Also it was a Tuesday morning. Almost ten in the morning to be exact. Once it hit ten though, someone was walking over to join Johnny at the table. His back was turned, but then he sat and faced directly towards Beca. 

Jasper. 

Beca's anxiety shot up so high that she thought it would make her jump and rush away, but instead she was frozen. He looked completely the same. His smirk was visible as he snapped that fresh winter green gum between his teeth. One leg was down, the other had his ankle resting on his thigh. Hands were folded as he was talking to Johnny. 

Johnny slipped over a file which Jasper smiled proudly before opening it. He opened the file as Beca watched his face turn to desire. He waved Johnny off which Johnny quickly obliged; rushing away. 

Beca sat there, contemplating her options. She could walk over and confront Jasper, not caring is she was still able to be controlled by him or she could plan something out since she knew when Johnny met him in that spot.

She chose the second option knowing all too damn well that Chloe would kill her for the first. She kept watch though before pulling her phone out and snapping a photo of Jasper. She then got herself to get up and rush out of the park before he saw her. 

\---------

"Hey!" Beca announced as she walked into the apartment that she lived in. Chloe stayed the night before. They didn't have sex or anything. Beca passed out at her desk and Chloe on the couch as they tried to make a plan for how Beca would follow Johnny.

"Whoa" Beca chuckled seeing the mess that was around. Boxes were everywhere along with papers. 

"Hey! Sorry, just decided I would clean up and organize a bit. How'd it go?" Chloe appeared from Beca's bedroom.

"Uh, here. I need to get changed" Beca said as she handed Chloe her phone. 

Chloe walked out into the living room; Beca to her own room. She stripped down out of Chloe's clothes; getting changed into her own. She got black jeans on, a blue flannel, and her black combat boots that she always wore. 

"Holy shit" Chloe whispered as Beca re joined her in the living room. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Beca said. "I didn't go near him, he didn't go near me" 

Beca grabbed the bottle of whiskey before sitting at her desk. It had some random papers of information on it that Beca didn't register along with the key. 

"What's all this?" Beca asked Chloe. The ginger gave Beca her phone back before crossing her arms. 

"I don't know Beca, you tell me" Chloe replied calmly. 

Beca raised an eyebrow as she swallowed down her throat the whiskey; letting it leave a burning sensation. She put the bottle of whiskey back down before she started to look at the papers. 

"Moral of it all is you still co-own the house-"

"The house you sold-"

"I lied! I never sold it!" Chloe said. 

"I don't see the issue-"

"The issue is that in the divorce agreements you literally said to the lawyers that I got the house. How did you-"

"My lawyer owed me a few favors" Beca mumbled as she grabbed the bottle again. Maybe it was time for her to come clean. Chloe didn't seem to find it anyway. 

"Favors? What else?" Chloe asked; her stance was stronger now. 

"It doesn't matter because like you said we are fixing us and-"

"Beca, what else did you do?" Chloe said sternly. Beca just sighed and pulled the bottom drawer open, pulling out a file that had papers in it. She then proceeded to slide it across the desk to Chloe. 

Chloe sat down on the chair that was across from Beca. Her eyes trying to read what Beca was feeling, but she couldn't. Beca was just looking down as she let the whiskey trickle down her throat. 

The ginger opened the file carefully as she was welcomed to a couple pages stating things about their marriage Chloe was lied to about. 

"What did you do for this lawyer?" Chloe asked before she read the last piece of paper. 

"Saved his kid from drowning" Beca said before placing her lips back against the bottle knowing Chloe was about to read the biggest one yet. 

"No.." Chloe whispered. "You-Beca, why?" 

"I'm sorry-"

"Why would you do this?!" Chloe said a little louder as she threw the file down on the desk. She stood up; towering a bit over Beca. 

"Chloe I-"

"You made sure the divorce never went through?!" Chloe yelled. 

"I had to!" Beca said as she stood up to face Chloe. 

"Why? What if I did really want a divorce huh? Then what?" Chloe asked; Beca remained silent. 

"Is our marriage faked too?"

"No.." Beca mumbled. 

"What about your fucking degree? License in PI? Is that all faked to? Are you even Beca-"

"No! You can't do that shit again, Chloe!" Beca yelled. 

"Beca, you fucking made sure our divorce didn't ever get finalized. You had lawyers lie to me, did mine even know?" 

"Yeah..." Beca said as she took a swig from the bottle that was now half empty. 

"Oh my god" Chloe laughed as she started to pace around. "God, the girls were right" 

"What?" 

"The girls. You know, The Bella's?! Your old friends before you got yourself in this shit mess? The girl's who took you in our group with open arms even when you rejected them?" Chloe asked. 

"What did they say?" Beca asked. 

"That I should have never came back to you. You are nothing but a liar that only cares about her job" Chloe said as she grabbed her jacket and purse. 

"I didn't- Chloe, what does it matter? You didn't want the divorce anyway!" Beca said as she started to follow Chloe out. 

"You don't get it do you?" Chloe chuckled before reaching for the door handle to yank it open. Beca just stayed silent; shaking her head no. "If I wanted something that legal, I can't trust you to accept it and let it happen. You had to use your powers to get some favors done for you. That's why I'm so pissed" 

With that, Chloe opened the door and just stormed out. 

"Chloe!" Beca yelled from the doorway. The redhead didn't even bother to turn. Beca just slammed the door shut before chugging down the rest of the whiskey bottle; throwing it across the room with a shatter. 

\-------

Beca was passed out at her desk again. Whiskey bottles laid around along with the stuff Chloe brought out. Her phone started to ring which snapped her awake quickly. 

"Shit! Shit.." Beca repeated; quickly sitting up. Her back ached as she was hunched over asleep, but she grabbed her phone and put it to her ear. 

"Can I help you?" She croaked out. 

"Hey! Are you even alive?" Amy asked. 

"Amy, hey, yeah, what's up?" Beca slurred a bit as the hangover started to take over Beca. Her head instantly started pounding. 

"Tonight at my comedy club The Bella's are having a get together. You haven't come to one in years so, if you want to I'll leave you a spot" Amy offered. 

"Uh, maybe yeah, I'll see if I have time-"

"Yeah! Yeah, no pressure" Amy said. "Well I got to go and get ready for the night. Hope to see you" The Australian said before hanging up. 

The brunette rubbed her eyes before checking to see if she had any text messages in which she did. 

Kate: Just got home from my date. No sign of any hitman, yet.   
2:47 am 

Jaime: Coffee?   
7:53 am 

Beca could use coffee right now. She texted Jaime back a yes and that she'll meet him at the diner in a bit. The woman knew she had to shower being that she hadn't showered in days. 

She pushed herself up; letting her back pop small cracks from it's stiffness along with her neck. The brunette knew she needed to stop falling asleep at her desk, but it was a habit. As she walked through the apartment, the fight between her and Chloe flooded back to her like a tidal wave. 

She just let the shower water heat up before stripping down and getting it. The hot water smacked against her back first; then onto her head and down her whole body. It felt warm and relaxing. It made her muscles less tense as she washed her body and hair down. 

She used to love showers because Chloe would always join her. She would force the two into sing alongs or just shower makeout sessions that turned into sex. Sometimes they would just have conversations while one showered and the other sat outside the shower. It was something they both did in a way. 

It felt lonely now. Everything felt lonely to Beca. As time went by Beca wondered why she was even living and if she was even living anymore. The water turned cold signalling Beca ran out of hot water. So she just turned it off before getting out and drying off. 

As she walked in her bedroom she saw Chloe left her pink sweater there. God, Beca hated pink. Yet, she loved the smell of Chloe. It wasn't an awful sweater. It was like a pastel pink hoodie type texture, but yet it was still something Beca never wore. Jaime would know something was up. 

So she just opted for her usual dark outfit. Black jeans, black boots, grey shirt, and a black leather jacket. She grabbed her wallet and phone before rushing out to meet Jaime for coffee. 

\-------

The diner wasn't as busy as the last time Beca was there, but it was still a business so other customers were around. Beca found Jaime on her own luckily so she just rushed over and sat across from him.

"Morning" Jaime said. 

"Morning" Beca replied in a monotone voice. 

"Don't you sound chirpy!" He smirked. 

"I just saw Jasper yesterday, Chloe and I fought, now I'm invited to a Bella's Reunion tonight. You?" Beca asked causing Jaime's eyes to go wide. 

"That explains the mood" He said as his mother brought their coffees over. 

"Good morning, Beca! So nice to see you two meeting for coffee again" She said. 

"Morning" Beca said softly. 

"Let me know if you need anything" She smiled before rushing off to help another customer. 

"Your mother is always so happy" Beca said. 

"Maybe that's because she doesn't have your life?" Jaime asked as he poured sugar in his coffee. 

"You got that right" Beca chuckled a bit as she added whiskey to her coffee.  Both fell silent as they made their coffee the way they liked it before taking a sip. "So, why coffee?" 

"Need a distraction from this case I have. Little girl, sex traffic-"

"Oh, jeez" Beca sighed. 

"Yeah, it's a bad one. But usually I just love to hear about your life so I don't feel as bad about my own" Jaime smirked causing a kick from Beca under the table. "Ow! Jerk!" 

"You're such a dick sometimes"

"Learned it from you" He said. Jaime took a sip from his coffee before looking up at Beca again. "What was the fight?" 

Beca sighed in response; taking a drink from her coffee + whiskey drink. "Uh, my divorce lawyer. He owed me a few favors at the time" 

"What did you do?"

"I saved his kid from drowning-"

"No, I mean, what did he do? Favor wise?" Jaime asked knowing it wouldn't be good. 

"May or may not have made sure the divorce was never finalized-"

"Beca!" Jaime yelled a bit causing customers to look over at them. 

"Shut your mouth before I do, alright? I know" Beca sighed. "But she told me she never even wanted the divorce and technically she forced me to tell her because she found stuff under my bed and-"

"It doesn't matter, Beca. This isn't about that. Its about how she trusted you and you just broke it by using-"

"I swear to god if anyone calls them powers again I will kill-"

"Your gifts! To gain control-"

"But-"

"No but about it Beca, this one is bad" He said causing a sigh to escape Beca's lips as she drank down some of the coffee. 

"Not just that but The Bella's? They all told Chloe I was basically a no good liar who didn't care about her-"

"Oh shit" Jaime said; shaking his head as he sipped his own coffee. "You going to the reunion tonight?" 

"Well, yeah. I want to confront them anyway" 

"And Jasper?" He asked for the final thing Beca listed. 

Beca just finished sipping her coffee before placing the cup back down and pulling her phone out. She opened it to see the gallery showing photos of Jasper. She then slid it across the table so Jaime could see it. 

"Wow, he uh, he hasn't aged huh?" Jaime smirked. 

"You have always thought he was hot! Aren't you still getting over a cheating girlfriend-"

"Ex girlfriend, and yeah I am. But you gotta admit, he dresses nicely-"

"You're so fucking weird! He's a control freak-"

"The better in bed with my dear" Jaime smirked before sipping his coffee. Beca just threw a sugar packet at him saying how gross he was. 

They eventually both got up and left the diner after saying goodbye. Beca felt a bit better. Jaime always knew how to lift her spirits up and let her rant, but now she had the reunion to worry about.


	16. Drunken Reunion

Beca texted Amy asking the time she wanted her to be there which Amy said around seven that night. Of course, Beca went to a bar around five before she had to go. She had a few drinks, but not to the point she was drunk. She was just a little buzzed and comfortable enough to get to the reunion.

The taxi pulled up around eight. Beca wasn't surprised she was late, but traffic didn't help.

"Thanks" She muttered as she handed him the money before getting out and shutting the car door behind her.

The taxi rejoined traffic and Beca looked at the comedy club. She could run if she wanted to right now. It would be ideal, but Any said alcohol would be there so free booze.

She walked slowly towards the door before noticing Amy got the locked fix. Beca knew she should have paid for it, but Amy didn't know about her gifts. So she just grabbed a handle of the doorknob; pushing it down and pulling back to open it.

Her ears were welcomed with a burst of laughter from all the girls as she walked in; letting the street sounds drain out as the door shut. The door made a noise when it shut, but none of the girls seemed to notice. Amy was on stage; telling some joke making all the girls laugh hysterically.

"To suck my chicken noodle!" Amy yelled as the laughter abrupted again.

Beca just walked slowly towards the back corner table away from the group a bit. She sat down and saw nobody seemed to notice her except a waiter that Amy probably had for overtime.

"This is-"

"I'm Beca" Beca whispered.

"Oh, wow, you showed okay, I'll let them-"

"Don't, please. Just, a glass of bourbon please" Beca whispered and he nodded walking over to the bar.

"So okay, I'm walking into this grocery store right..." It faded out as Beca felt her phone buzz with messages.

Kate: Where are you? Just checked your apartment   
8:19 pm

Beca: Amy's comedy club. Everything okay?   
8:20 pm

Kate: Yeah just needed to rant about my date is all   
8:21 pm

Beca: Feel free to come here and escort me outside. You'll give me a free ticket out lmao   
8:22 pm

Kate: Haha, so funny. Maybe. Enjoy your time.   
8:23 pm

"Here you go" The waiter smiled placing the glass of bourbon down on the table. Beca smiled as she put her phone in her pocket. "It's nice to put your phone away and listen to her comedy. She puts a lot into it-"

"Oh I know, my sister texted me," Beca said.

"She can wait," He said before walking away.

Little did he know about Beca's life. If it wasn't for the bourbon, Beca would be all over him right now about how he needs to mind his own business.

Beca took a sip of the bourbon. It was the higher shelf. Beca was always used to bottom shelf lately. Her taste buds and throat felt a light burning sensation which caused a bit of a let down to Beca, but she would take it. As long as it got her a little drunk.

"And I said, well I am peeled!" Amy yelled and all the girls erupted in laughter.

"Amy, that was great!" The familiar voice of Stacie announced.

"Really great!" Cynthia-Rose chimed in.

Beca wasn't really looking in any place. She happened to be staring at the front doors when she felt a stare glaring into her. The girl looked away from the door to where she felt the stare was coming from and saw Chloe glaring right at her. Beca just down the rest of the bourbon in one shot before snapping her fingers to the waiter; signaling she needed more.

"You might want to limit her. She's probably been drinking since she woke up" Chloe announced with a smirk knowing it would piss Beca off.

"Oh, piss off!" Beca yelled back with a small slur of words tangled together due to the alcohol running through her.

"Well, Beca made it!" Amy chuckled nervously. "Zack, bring her up here to join us"

Zack went to touch Beca, but Beca gave him a warning glare as she got up. He backed off as Beca grabbed her glass of bourbon to walk over to the tables that the Bella's were all spread out at. She sat at a table by herself that was placed next to Jessica and Ashley.

"Sup'' Beca nodded her head up at Amy as she downed a bit of the drink.

"Well we are all telling stories right now or just how we feel, so you're up after Chloe," Amy said as she gave Chloe the mic.

Amy got off stage and sat at the table Beca was at. She looked full of concern at Beca before leaning over to whisper "You been drinking this morning?"

"It's a little whiskey in my coffee at like ten, I'll live," Beca said before Chloe began talking.

"So uh, my life has been a little interesting since I got the job here in New York. I was on a date with this girl, turns out she had multiple affairs, uh..." Chloe started in which some girls made noises like "Oh shit!" at. Beca stayed silent.

"And that girl turned out to be dating this guy, Jaime who is best friends with my ex-wife" Chloe laughed which caused all the girls to go silent. "So my ex-right? She stalked me down for me to just figure out that-"

"Oh, you can not leave out the parts you fucking made out with me over the last few days!" Beca yelled.

"Sorry I was getting there!" Chloe yelled back.

"Alright, yeah no, Chloe get off the stage. You two are not fighting right now" Amy took control. Beca just down the rest of the bourbon and placed the glass down, but it smashed against the table.

"Shit, are you okay?!" Amy asked. Beca and Chloe knew it was Beca's strength that did that, but to Amy, it was the glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My turn right?" Beca changed the subject.

"Y-Yeah, Zack!" She yelled for him to clean it up and Beca signaled to Zack she would need more alcohol in a bit.

Beca trudged onto the small circle stage feeling all her old best friends look up at her. Chloe's stare was cold, but Beca wasn't lying when she felt that Aubrey's stare was ice.

"Uh, hey, I'm Beca- I think, Yeah! Yeah, I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell, and uh, I don't know what I'm doing here" Beca laughed as she stuttered a bit. "Chloe and I, we were hanging out for a bit until I fucked it all up because I'm me, but uh, she told me what you guys said about how all I did was lie and never care for Chloe. So I came here to defend myself, but you're all right!" Beca declared. The doors opened, but Beca didn't really pay no attention to who walked in.

"Beca-"

"Not now Amy, I'm going to let you all know how much of a fucking liar I am. I've been lying to all of you! I have powers, yes powerrsssss" Beca giggled drunkenly. "But before I show that, I want to say at least that I really did fucking care for Chloe so that's fake that I never did. Like, I fucking loved her dude. I've loved two people in this life. My sister, Kate, and my ex-wife Chloe. You know, I never even let our divorce papers be real! I convinced a lawyer by saving his kid that he owed me favors!" Beca laughed. "How much of a bitch am I?!"

"Beca" She heard as someone walked up to the edge of the stage.

"Oh look! It is my sister, Kate. Yeah! My sister! It's Kate. Are you all going to fucking pester me asking if she's really as great as on TV-"

"Okay, Beca. Come on, I'm taking you back to my place-"

"No! Kate hang on! Because Kate isn't. You know, she hated me for awhile like made my life hell! Also, she threw this box of Chloe's stuff out at her place even though I wanted her to keep it. So shitty sister award to her!"

"Beca!" Kate yelled.

"What? Just being honest with everyone always wants me to be!" Beca laughed.

"Get down now-"

"Just one more thing" Beca slurred but looked right at Chloe. "I may have lied, and left, and lied, but god fucking dammit I love you. I love you so fucking much that I want Jasper to kill me- I hope he tells me to slit my throat like that kid. I hope he does so I don't have to keep seeing you anymore because that's fucking killing me more! You don't understand how much pain I am in each day. Nobody does! You all just fucking think I'm a bitch!" Beca yelled drunkenly. She was holding onto the mic stand as she placed her forehead on the mic; letting tears fall.

"Alright, we're going home," Kate said softly as she helped Beca down. "So sorry everyone" Kate apologized as she walked Beca out. The doors shut behind them as Kate got Beca into her car; buckling her in.

"Kate?" Beca asked.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean what I said" Beca slurred.

"I know, we will discuss it tomorrow" Kate simply said.

\----------

Behind then back in the comedy club were left shocked and confused girls. Chloe sat there feeling tears sting her eyes at what Beca said. Aubrey looked over at Chloe; knowing it was about to be a flood of tears.

"Who's Jasper?" Jessica asked and Chloe just started bawling her eyes out at the idea of Jasper killing Beca.

"Nice job" Aubrey mouthed as she moved over to comfort Chloe.

"Jasper, he's this guy Beca knows and he kills people so she's trying to get him arrested," Chloe said between sniffles. It wasn't really a lie, just a sugarcoated one that didn't include all the mind control. "She's been trying since she was a teen"

"Oh.." All said in unison as they looked at each other. Maybe they wall thought wrong of Beca.


	17. Hangover

Beca groaned as she awoke to the sound of the streets below her. Opening her eyes slowly to see where she was; she gained knowledge of her surroundings. Kate's apartment is where she had landed from her drunken outburst the previous night. Beca didn't really recall what had happened the night before, but all she knew was that she got drunk and said some things along the lines of how Kate was a horrible person. Anything after that or before she struggled to remember. 

She sat up slowly as her hand instantly found her forehead; covering her eyes slightly as the sudden dizziness took over her entire body. It was a pounding sensation in her head with pain. She uncovered her eyes before completely sitting up from the couch so her feet were planted on the phone. Looking to her left at the terrace where Kate was standing; Beca knew she was upset at her. The brunette just shook it off as she started to search for her phone. She needed to see if Chloe texted, called, emailed, something. She didn't care what. Beca never did, but she always hoped Chloe reached to her in some way.

"Looking for something?" Kate asked as she walked into the apartment to get more tea. 

"Phone" Beca rasped out.

"Charging, it was at five percent," Kate said. She was pouring tea at the kitchen island counter. Beca got up and walked over to stand across the counter from Kate. "Can I help you?"

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk," Kate said and only that. 

"Yes, but how did I get here? What did I say?"

"I have work, keep me updated on Jasper," Kate said softly: twisting the cap tightly on her to-go cup. She then just grabbed her purse before leaving the apartment to go to work. 

Beca searched around and found where Kate has plugged her phone in. It was now at a hundred percent and had a few notifications. Some were spam emails that Beca never really cared to delete. More were just notifications from social media that Beca barely used, but then messages. 

Chloe: Quite an outburst you had  
10:56 pm

Jaime: Call me! Kate told me about last night, coffee?!   
9:04 pm

Amy: Sorry for inviting you last night, won't happen again.  
8:29 pm 

Beca took a deep breath as she decided on texting Amy back first before the rest. She felt awful. The brunette didn't entirely mean to get drunk like she had to the point of little memory, but it all just built up into an entire mess of a night. 

Beca: No, I am so sorry. I didn't plan on getting that drunk at all. I can barely remember what happened anyway. Whatever I said, I never meant and I am so sorry.  
9:32 am

The woman didn't have it in her to even bothering with contacting Chloe. She was so scared of what she might've drunkenly said last night. So that being said, she just decided on calling Jaime. She would rather take the heat from him then the woman she still is crazy in love with.

"Hello?" Jaime asked.

"Hey, coffee?" Beca asked. 

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, did not expect you to actually call-"

"Ignoring Chloe till the end of time. Not sure what I did last night"

"Well I only know what Kate told me so I can tell you what I know" 

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit"

She then hung up and looked at Chloe's text message once more. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to answer the message. 

"You are such a coward," Jasper said. 

"Shit, I still have to deal with you" Beca sighed. 

"Well, you could just come join me once more-"

"You are not here" Beca reminded herself.

For some reason, he became quiet as Beca was leaving the apartment building to walk down the sidewalks towards the diner where she would be meeting Jaime for coffee. Also where she would learn to some degree of her fuck up last night. 

Beca was always a pretty quiet and reserved person. The only one who brought her out of that state was Chloe. So seeing people on the street being loud or in love, Beca never understood how they managed it. Especially alone Beca did not quite get how they did it. Chloe always jokingly told Beca it was just because Beca had half of her heart removed after the surgery she had to save her life from the car accident. Beca would always return it with a 'Shut up before I make you'. In which Chloe always loved when Beca did make her shut up. 

It killed Beca inside though seeing happy couples around her. She knew they weren't showing off their happiness to make Beca jealous or pissed, but it felt like it. The woman wanted that back each day. Sure, normal people would move on by now if they craved a relationship that bad. But, Beca tried dating after Chloe. It never evaporated into anything more than just a pity one-night stand after getting drunk. Beca would always sneak out in the morning; not wanting to face the Chloe look-alike she had taken advantage of. 

"Beca" Jaime spoke up.

Beca was so lost in thought that she didn't even register that she walked into the diner and almost right by Jaime's usual table. 

"Hey, sorry," Beca said as she pulled out the chair from the table; sitting down on it across from the nerd styled guy. 

"Sunglasses indoors?"

"They look horrifying" 

"Understood" Jaime nodded and like on schedule, Claire brought over the two coffees. She gave Beca a glare which reminded Beca that she had never canceled their date; days ago. 

"Claire I-"

"Listen, Jaime told me about Chloe. I get I look like her, but you can't just use me as a distraction to the fact you won't ever win her back. I mean look at you. Chloe Beale is way too stunning for someone like-"

"Claire, back off alright?" Jaime stood up to push Claire away a bit. She just rolled her eyes and pushed Jaime to the side.

"You deserve nobody. Nobody but Jasper will be enough for you-"

"What?" Beca asked.

"I have to go," Claire said and rushed away. Jaime sat back down returning his attention to a shocked and confused Beca. 

"Don't pay attention-"

"No, she said Jasper. She doesn't know unless..." Beca said before rushing up to go out back behind the diner. She looked left and right before feeling a tap on the back of her shoulder. 

"Surprise!" Jasper smirked. 


	18. Bullet In Your Head

"Surprise!" Jasper said. 

Beca slowly turned as she saw Jaime behind him; his face as stunned as hers. That's when Beca knew he was real and how this was not a hallucination. Jasper stood in front of her with that pitch black outfit, blue eyes as blue as the ocean looked, along with his hair always in that same quiff. He was real.

"Been waiting long enough playing cat and mouse with you-"

"I saw you die-"

"And yet you're seeing me alive! A miracle really, but tell me, how have you been?"

Beca just stayed silent when her mind realized something. Jasper just told her to do something. When Jasper says you do something, you do it because he is able to control your mind. He forced Beca to love him for years, but now? He doesn't have control over what Beca says. His face seemed as shocked as Beca's was.

"Tell me, Beca" He demanded once more. 

"You can't control me anymore-"

"Bullshit, I will always have control-"

"But you dont, thats just driving you insane" Beca smirked, but her smirk quickly faded as she heard heels clicking up the alleyway behind Jasper.

"Beca?!" Chloe yelled and Jasper smirked. 

"I may not control you, but I can control her" He said as he turned to face Chloe. His hands in his pockets as he leaned a bit back. "Ah, the ever so lovely Ms Beale- Or! Since your wife never got your divorce finalized, shall I say Mrs Beale-Mitchell?" Jasper asked and Chloe slowed down until she stopped in her quick footsteps. 

"Who-"

"Beca should have introduced me, but guess not" He rolled his eyes as he started to walk towards Chloe. "Name is Jasper, very good friend of your wife's-"

"Ex-"

"Not legally though, right Beca?" Jasper asked as his head whipped back to Beca. "You know, Beca and I have some rich history behind us. We were in love-"

"Love isn't where you kidnap and rape someone-"

"Beca! I am telling a story, such a bitch sometimes" He said. "Anyway, I took her all over the world. How she repayed me? Throwing me in front of a train-"

"I should do it again" Beca replied. 

"Funny!" He rolled his eyes, but then landed his gaze back onto Chloe. "You know, you are rather more beautiful then Beca. You deserve better then her no? Tell me what you think truthfully" Jasper demanded Chloe.

"I want Beca" Chloe said truthfully causing a chuckle from Jasper's lips to escape. 

"That's tragic. Did she brainwash you that bad? She lied to you, never finalized your divorce papers and lead you to believe she did, ignored you for days on end because she was too busy drinking or working. That is not love!" Jasper yelled as he walked back over to Beca. "You get that?! Love is where two people actually have feelings-"

"We never did" Beca said; hearing Jasper's phone ring. He looked at it and groaned. 

"I need to go and to make sure Beca, you will not follow" Jasper said before turning to Chloe. "Chloe, put a bullet in your head" He said and walked off.

"No!" Beca shouted as she rushed down the alleyway to Chloe.  

Chloe instantly being under his control searched through her bag for the pistol that she always had carried on her to protect herself. She then grabbed it and put it to her jaw; pulling the trigger, but luckily it wasn't loaded. 

Beca fought Chloe for the gun. They both slammed into the brick wall; sliding down it as Beca threw Chloe's purse to Jaime. The pistol was still in Chloe's hands along with one bullet. Beca luckily had ripped the gun and threw it, but grabbed the bullet between her fingers. She shoved it into Chloe's mouth; holding her close. 

"I need the gun-"

"Chloe, the bullet is in your head. You did what he wanted, you can stop" Beca said as she held her hand out for Chloe to spit the bullet out into; in which she did. 

Beca's left arm was holding Chloe closely against her body; her left hand holding the girls head towards her. Beca's right hand threw the bullet somewhere before using both of her arms to hold Chloe tightly. Her heart race was now slowing down as she knew Chloe was safe. 

"You're alright" Beca whispered and kissed Chloe's head. 

Chloe was sobbing her eyes out into Beca's chest as she felt her back start to become sore from Beca throwing them into the brick wall. She felt safer though in Beca's arms. The ginger didn't care that they were fighting at that moment. All she could think was what had just happened yet Beca saved her. 

"He-"

"I know, but he's not in control. He's gone. I won't let that happen ever again" Beca said against Chloe's head. 

Beca was at peace more then she had ever been in years. The smell of Chloe's strawberry scented hair was going up her nose with each breath she took. Chloe was snuggled into her, but mainly because Beca refused to let her go. This is all she ever wanted. Of course not in these circumstances where Chloe just was told to kill herself, but she was holding Chloe again. Chloe was in her arms. 

Chloe was petrified at what happened. She heard about Jasper, but never met or was controlled by him. She knew Beca was controlled by him for a little over a year, but she never knew how bad it had been. She just expierenced a tiny bit of it and it made her scared for what Beca remembered. 

"Beca.." Chloe whispered as she raised her head up; not leaving Beca's arms. 

"Yeah Chlo' ?" Beca asked in a soft tone that was reserved for Chloe only. She moved one hand up to a move a piece of Chloe's hair out of her face. 

"I'm so sorry" Chloe said. 

"Don't be, but, I need to ask you something" Beca said. 

"Anything" Chloe said as she still looked into Beca's eyes- well sunglasses. 

"What did I do last night?" Beca asked.  Her voice was full of concern. 

Chloe sniffled a bit as she pushed Beca's sunglasses up onto her forehead. She saw the blue eyes that had redness surrounding them along with puffy eyes. Her hand moved down to place it on Beca's cheek; her thumb rubbing at her cheek bone softly. 

"You got really drunk-"

"Yeah, no shit" Beca cut off with sarcasm which earned a look from Chloe. It wasn't a glare, but it was more of a 'Let me talk' . 

"You told the girls about your powers, but I covered it up for you. Also you called Kate a horrible sister basically" Chloe said. Her voice was a bit raspy from the crying she went through. 

"God dammit" Beca said as she rested her head down on top of Chloe's for a brief moment before picking her head back up. "Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah" Chloe said and looked away from Beca; down at her hands. 

"That sounds bad-"

"You screamed at me about how much you love me" Chloe said. The ginger totally expected Beca to pull away and just rush off, but to her surprise she didn't. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. That's why I came here to talk to you. I was walking towards the diner when I saw you out here talking to Jasper" Chloe explained herself. She lifted her head back up to look into Beca's eyes. 

"Oh?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah, I was going to ask to get the divorce finalized because Aubrey convinced me to-"

"Alright, yeah let's go" Beca said and started to get up, but she felt her jacket being pulled back.

"No! No, I don't want to" Chloe said. 

"Huh?" Beca asked. 

"I was only doing it because I thought Aubrey was right but then this happened and-"

"And?" Beca asked. 

Her hopes were high as she was still sitting next to Chloe. Her left arm holding her close as her right hand was on the ground; ready to launch herself away at any moment. 

"Are you still willing to fix everything?" Chloe asked. 

"Like we talked about?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah, I don't want to give up on us" Chloe whispered as their faces inched closer. 

"Why?" Beca asked. 

"I still love you" Chloe said as their lips connected softly. 

"We're so fucked up" Beca said with a chuckle between kisses. 

"So? Is that a yes to trying, again?" 

"Just promise not to storm off when you realize I fucked up" Beca basically was begging. 

"You better promise me you won't storm off or let Jasper take you from me" Chloe said. She then put her hand on Beca's side; grabbing her side a bit roughly to make her words seem louder. 

"Why would I?" Beca asked. 

"You told me last night how you hoped he would make you kill yourself" 

"No. If you're with me, I never want to leave" Beca admitted. 

That's all Chloe needed to hear to continue their small makeout session. Hands traveled all over as small little moans or giggles escaped their lips. 

"Excuse me" Jaime spoke from the backdoor of the diner. 

Beca groaned as Chloe made her pull away; she turned and looked at him annoyed. Chloe couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips. She always loved Beca's easily annoyance if you disturbed their cuddling or makeout sessions. She got easily pissed off and would answer like a dick. But yet, Chloe adored her. It just made her grin like a fool that the Beca Mitchell got upset at people for disrupting her moments with Chloe. 

To Chloe, Beca was always this goddess. Ever since that day at the college fair. 

FLASHBACK  
( A/N NOT EXACTLY THE WAY IT HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE. THIS IS AN AU) 

Beca was walking around the campus fair at Barden University. Kate had convinced her to go to this university and she would pay for Beca's tuition. They had gotten in a argument over the money situation, but Kate called it paying it back for all the years Beca defended her from her mother's abuse. 

She walked down the path; people walking around her. They were all laughing and talking. God, Beca envied it. She envied the normality in their day to day lives. She was almost a year being away from Jasper and she still felt like shit over it.

"Oh what about her? Hey!" She heard as some ginger rushed up to her. 

"Hi?" Beca asked. 

"Hi! So we are The Barden Bella's and we are recruiting some new members. We want to make it to the championship and claim back our title. Help make our dreams a reality?" The girl asked as she shoved a piece of paper at Beca. 

"Acapella?" Beca asked. She did have to admit that she was checking the ginger out. 

"Yeah! It's where we sing and it's all from our mouths" Chloe nodded. 

"That sounds lame" Beca snickered. 

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey asked. "You bitch" 

Beca's eyes widened as a smirk was smacked on her face. Chloe instantly just thinking Beca was hands down the coolest person she met. The outfit and fingerless gloves just screamed 'fuck me' to Chloe. 

"What she means to say is, it has to grow on you"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't even sing" Beca shrugged as she put the paper back down on the table. She looked up at Chloe real quick; flashing a small smirk before walking off. 

"Oh thank the aca-gods, she can't sing" Aubrey sighed. 

"Why?" Chloe asked. 

"Don't you think she's a little too, alternative for us?" Aubrey asked. 

"No! No, she, doesn't she seem so cool? Like, the outfit and-"

"No, Chloe!" Aubrey exclaimed. "No! You always get yourself in trouble with types like hers. Remember Jesy? She broke your heart and she looked like Beca!"

"There's something Aubrey. I don't know what, but there's something" Chloe said as she just watched Beca stand at the radio station booth; talking with the guy. "And I'm going to get her to join us, one way or another"

"What?" Beca snapped as she turned her head to look at the boy annoyed. Chloe shoving her face into Beca's chest. 

"Take it to a bedroom please" He said as he threw Chloe's purse back to her before walking back inside. 

"My apartment?" 

"Wherever you want, Mitchell" Chloe smiled as they both got up. 

They then walked hand in hand towards Beca's place. Both girls knew this wouldn't just fix everything. There was bound to be screaming and fighting, but neither wanted to think about that. They just wanted one day where they could reconnect in their own way.


	19. 24 Hour Paradise

The door jammed shut behind Beca as she felt Chloe's lips along the skin of her neck. Beca threw her head against the door; dropping her leather jacket down to the wood floor. It made room for Chloe to go along the girl's collarbone with her lips.

"Jesus" Beca muttered which made Chloe giggle against her skin.

"I still have that effect on you, Mitchell," Chloe said. The ginger had dropped her own jacket and purse onto the floor; not really caring where it would land.

"I don't know what you're- Oh! That felt nice" Beca cut off as she felt Chloe gently bite down directly on the collarbone. It wasn't too harsh, but not too soft either.

"Come on, let's go-"

"No," Chloe said which caused Beca to back off immediately.

"I'm sorry I thought we were, oh my god-"

Beca was walking towards her kitchen to grab the nearest whiskey bottle she could, but she felt her hand being pulled back and her body being pinned against her desk.

"I meant, let's go slow" Chloe whispered as she placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Life has been so fast" Chloe whispered; a kiss on Beca's nose. Beca's face scrunched up a bit. Chloe couldn't help but let a small smile out at the cuteness of the younger woman in front of her.

"We don't have to rush. Let's make this 24 hours just for us" Chloe said. She placed her lips on the left side of Beca's jawline; leaving a trail of kisses.

"24? What if-"

"Our phones will be on. If someone calls and leaves a message, it's important" Chloe said and moved to the right side of Beca's jawline.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked.

Chloe just replied by moving up and kissing Beca's lips with more desire. "I'm positive, it's a 24-hour paradise"

Chloe kept placing her lips all over Beca's lips, jawline, neck, and collarbone. Beca was in heaven it felt like. Chloe's lips were everywhere leaving traces of wetness on her skin. The ginger would whisper softly along her skin things like

"I love you"

"We're going to fix us"

"I'm not letting you go this time"

Beca was just lost in paradise. She then decided it was Chloe's turn. So she slowly moved them so Chloe was now sitting in Beca's desk chair. The ginger had a look of questioning when Beca pushed her down.

"I wasn't done yet" Chloe mumbled a bit frustrated to how Beca cut her off.

"24-hour paradise Chlo', you'll get your chance," Beca said as she sat on Chloe's lap. Her legs wrapped around Chloe's torso and the back of the chair.

"I regret saying that" Chloe muttered as she felt Beca start to do what Chloe was doing to her just a moment ago.

Beca's lips were all over Chloe's soft and warm skin. It left traces of hickeys and wetness along her skin. She started to grind a bit against Chloe which caused groans from both women.

"I've missed you" Chloe admitted against Beca's ear. Beca was currently sucking softly at Chloe's jawline.

"Just this or me in general?" Beca sat up to look at Chloe. Her hands though never stopped rubbing at Chloe's waist. Chloe's hands were on Beca's bottom; squeezing at it lightly whenever she felt she wanted to.

"All of it. Everything" Chloe whispered. "I don't think you get how bad I fucked up by letting you slip away from me like I did-"

"I should've fought-"

"I didn't even give you a chance to adapt to your new life though. I gave you barely a year when it seems to have taken you almost four" Chloe said.

"Chloe, stop blaming yourself please," Beca asked and leaned down to kiss Chloe's lips.

"I don't care, it's my fault and I'm not letting you slip away from me again," Chloe said. "Listen, you may be this badass powered small lady, but you're still mine" Chloe grabbed Beca's bottom with both hands causing a gasp from Beca. "Understood?"

"Y-yeah" Beca replied as she leaned down to kiss Chloe again. They then warmed into a heated makeout session. Hands were all over as bras were undone.

"Your room?" Chloe asked.

"You wanted slow-"

"We can take it slow in there," Chloe said. Beca nodded and got up. Her hand found Chloe's to help her out of the chair. Both of the girls felt their bodies tense and cramped up from their position.

"God we are getting old" Beca muttered causing a giggle to escape Chloe's lips as she just kissed Beca once more.

"Come on," Chloe said; dragging Beca to her bedroom with her.

Chloe took her heels off. She had thrown them somewhere across the room before plopping down on the bed; under the covers, Beca followed suit. She took her boots off and crawled under the covers with Chloe.

"You okay?" Chloe asked.

"I haven't been in a bed since you and I last shared one. I never sleep in a bed without you" Beca admitted. It just warmed Chloe's heart up.

"Well, I'm here now," Chloe said.

Her body found Beca's and the makeout session continued. This time though, more clothing pieces were taken off and thrown somewhere in the room. Both were laughing as Beca was straddling Chloe down. Their hands entangled. Beca only had left on her underwear, Chloe was in a thong.

"I can't believe you wore a thong" Beca teased. "It's like you knew we were going to fuck-"

"I have hopes and dreams too you know" Chloe laughed. Both were laughing until Beca accidentally fell forward and both of their naked chests were pressed upon one another.

"Oh, Beca. Wow" Chloe said as she felt Beca's breasts against her own. They pressed and connected together like a missing puzzle piece.

"Shit" Beca groaned feeling her core ache and grow wetter.

Their lips found each other once more. Chloe slowly flipped them over and kissed her way down Beca's stomach to her core. She disappeared under the blanket causing more butterflies to run through Beca's stomach. She felt Chloe's lips on her inner thighs; moving closer to her core. Her underwear was stripped off and she felt Chloe's lips attach to her clit.

Everything from their felt like a crazy whirlwind. Beca had sex, but it was only pity sex so it never felt good. The only person who made her feel as good as she felt was Chloe. Now Chloe was under the cover sucking off her clit. If you asked Beca yesterday or even a week ago this would be happening, she would say no.

"Chloe..holy shit" Beca muttered as she gripped the bedsheets feeling the pleasure slowly rise up. The familiar feeling made Beca let small moans out as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Chloe couldn't help but grin as she drew small circles on the girl's clit with her tongue. Her fingers pushing in and back out of the girls entrance slowly. The ginger still loved how Beca tasted. She had sex with other girls, but it wasn't ever the same like it was with Beca.

"Shit!" Beca let out a moan as she came harshly onto the girl's fingers. Chloe slowed her pace down; letting the girl ride her orgasm out before crawling back up to see Beca's face.

"Hey" Chloe whispered as she watched Beca re-open her eyes; her gaze was looking at the wall before she looked at the girl laying on top of her.

"Hey" Beca whispered. She moved her hand from gripping the bedsheet to running it through Chloe's red hair.

"You good?" The ginger asked. Chloe leaned a bit into Beca's hand; craving more.

"Never better" Beca smirked. Chloe moved up a bit to peck the girl's lips softly.

"Good, you look relaxed," The ginger said.

"For once" Beca chuckled; Chloe joining in on her chuckling softly.

The soft chuckling faded away. The sun was creeping in through Beca's bedroom window signaling that the sun would be setting soon. It shined over Chloe's red hair; making Chloe glow more then she already does. They both were just gazing at one another.

Beca was playing with Chloe's hair. She picked up a strand and then let it fall through her finger's. She was looking into Chloe's blue eyes that were always filled with hope and happiness. Beca was jealous of it sometimes how Chloe could always be so happy and full of life, yet, she loved her for it.

"You still there, Mitchell?" Chloe asked. Her hand was rubbing softly over the girl's stomach. Her other hand holding her head up so she could gaze at Beca.

"Yeah" Beca whispered. "Why? What's up?"

"Dinner, take out maybe?" Chloe asked.

"I know what I want" Beca smirked which made Chloe raise an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Chloe asked

"You" Beca replied quickly before flipping them over so Chloe was on the bottom; Beca on top. Chloe let out a louder giggle and a small scream when Beca flipped them over.

"You are such a loser, Mitchell!" Chloe laughed, but she became quiet when Beca kissed her.

"I learned it from you" Beca just replied before kissing her way down; loving Chloe's idea of a 24-hour paradise. 


	20. Reality Hits

Beca found her eyes slowly struggling to open as the sun was glaring right into the bedroom. The brunette was on her back; arms thrown out. She then realized she had fallen asleep in bed for the first time in years. The woman didn't understand how she did. She only could if she had Chloe with her. 

The brunette sat up slowly noticing she only had a loose white tshirt on. Her hand went to run through her hair, but it was full of tangles. Beca looked around and met eyes with the ginger that was looking at Beca through the bathroom mirror. 

Chloe had the sun rays gleaming on her as she was brushing her teeth. Her ginger hair was tied to the side in a messy bun. She only had on a dark blue flannel that was actually Beca's. Chloe finished brushing her teeth and rinsed the toothbrush off; swishing her mouth with water. She put the toothbrush and cup back in the cabinet before walking over to lean on the bathroom doorway; smiling softly at Beca. 

"Hey" Chloe simply said. Her voice soft as she played with her hands

"Was I drunk?" Beca asked. 

"Nope" Chloe replied. 

"Were you drunk?" The brunette asked. It caused Chloe to push off from the door frame to walk over to the bed that was on the floor. No bedframe held it up. It was just a matress on the floor. 

"Only on you" Chloe smirked. 

Beca just rolled her eyes; letting herself fall back on the bed. Her hands covered her face; letting a groan out. She was hiding the huge grin that she had on her face when she felt the weight in the bed shift; cluing her in that Chloe sat on it. 

"That is so fucking cliche, Beale" Beca said. 

Chloe let out a giggle; straddling Beca. She sat on her stomach knowing it wouldn't be anything to Beca. Chloe always had thought it was a perk to loving a girl who had more strength. She took her hands; moving Beca's away from her face. 

"You love it" Chloe said; tangling their finger's together. 

"Maybe" Beca said as she gazed up at the girl. 

They both were about to kiss, but Beca's phone started to buzz. Chloe leaned back up and reached over to the end table. She grabbed Beca's phone; looking at the caller ID.

"Kate" Chloe said. 

"Yeah" Beca said and she handed Beca the phone. Beca hit answer before she put it to her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, Jasper was at my place. He left a note and I don-"

"Shit, just stay there. I'll be right over" Beca said and hung up. Chloe got off of Beca to let her get up and get dressed.

"She okay?" Chloe asked. 

"Jasper was at her apartment"

"I'm coming with you" Chloe declared as she got dressed; leaving no argument for Beca.

Chloe kept on Beca's flannel but put on her own underwear and blue jeans. She fixed her messy bun so it was now a pony tail along with applying light makeup. Beca was walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth when they got in an argument over Chloe's makeup. Beca saying Chloe didn't need it, but Chloe saying she did. It was just small argument that barely left a mark on either. 

Beca put on Chloe's grey sweater. She loved how it was a little too big for her along with it smelling like Chloe. She slipped underwear and her own black jeans on before she got her black boots. Her hair she just brushed the back tangles; leaving it like it was. She never really cared how she looked lately anyway.

"Ready?" Beca asked; standing by the front door. 

Chloe walked out from the bedroom after getting her heels on. She just mumbled a 'hang on' as she looked around for her purse. 

"Where did I put my purse?" Chloe asked. 

"You mean throw?" Beca smirked. 

"Beca" Chloe sighed and Beca pointed next to the front door. "Well, good to know"

"Exactly" Beca smirked and opened the door; letting Chloe out first. She then just jammed the door behind her as she was following Chloe to the stairs. 

"Elevator is down" Chloe said.

"Guess things aren't looking up for it?" Beca asked causing Chloe to playfully smack her. 

"Shut up" Chloe smirked as they started to walk down the stairs to the main floor. 

Walking out of the front door; the two were greeted to the busy world that NYC had. They both adjusted their eyes to the light; Beca slipped on her back sunglasses before looking over to Chloe. 

"Is that my flannel?" Beca asked. 

"Is that my sweater?" Chloe returned with a small smirk. 

"Taxi!" Beca yelled as she started to hail them a cab instead of walking. Chloe just rolled her eyes with a small smirk to Beca ignoring her question. 

The cab pulled up and Beca opened the door; getting in first with Chloe behind her. She gave the guy the address and rested her head against the window. 

Beca became lost in thought. Her mind started to wonder if Jasper stole or left anything to harm Kate. Not just that, but Chloe and her spent at least 24 hours together having sex or making out. Neither voiced up that they would have to discuss what needed to be fixed. They just put that aside and acted as life was normal. 

"Hello?" Chloe asked and Beca looked over to see her on the phone. "Hey Aub'" Chloe spoke as her eyes turned to look at Beca. 

"Uh, yeah, I saw Beca" Chloe was nervous if her lie would sound good or not. "Yeah, the divorce thing I'm going to have worried about later. She has this case that I just don't want to put her under anymore stress- Well, I'm going to work right now. Alright, bye" Chloe said and hung up. 

"God, you're a liar" Beca said causing a grin to appear on her face. 

"Learned it from you" Chloe said with a hint of a pissed off tone in her voice. 

"Chl-"

"We're here" The driver said as he pulled outside the building. 

Beca just nodded and paid the guy before following Chloe out of the taxi. Beca slammed the door behind her and lead them inside the building. 

"Wow, I haven't been here since-"

"Kate's engagement party with her ex" Beca cut off as she walked into the elevator. 

"Yeah, you remember that?" Chloe asked. 

"Why wouldn't I? You were all over that girl-"

"I was drunk and she looked like you" Chloe defended. 

"Remind me to never go to party again with you sober" Beca rolled her eyes feeling jealousy run through her. 

"You're so cute jealou-"

"Not jealous, just annoyed" Beca said as the elevator doors opened to the hallway. 

Beca walked out first with Chloe following her. Chloe had her arms across her chest as she chewed on the inside of her cheek; trying to bite her tongue. The brunette didn't even bother knocking; she put the code in and opened the door letting Chloe in before shutting it. 

"Kate?" Beca yelled. 

"Hey! In here!" Kate yelled from her workout room where she was punching the punching bag. 

"Where is the note?" Beca asked as she stood in the doorway of the workout room. 

Kate took her earbuds out along with her boxing gloves. She was putting the gloves away in the middle of talking when she turned to see Chloe standing behind Beca. 

"I found it- Well, that's a sight I haven't seen in awhile" Kate said. 

"Hello Kate" Chloe said; watching Kate walk out of the work-out room to the kitchen.

"Right here, Beca why-"

"Don't Kate, don't do the over protective shit. Let's focus on Jasper" Beca said as she ripped the note off the counter to read it. 

"What does it say babe?" Chloe asked as she looked over Beca's shoulder; her chin resting on it. 

"What?" Kate asked nearly choking on her water. That's when Beca and Chloe realized what Chloe was doing. "You two fucked!" 

"What?" Beca and Chloe asked in unison. Chloe pulled away from Beca which earned her a glare from the brunette. 

"She just called you babe and then you let her be cuddly with you. What's going on?" Kate asked. 

"What's going on is Jasper is threatening to kidnap you if I don't meet him tonight for dinner" Beca said which made Chloe's stomach drop. 

Chloe and Beca had been living in a world of bliss. They both were denying the fact that they still had problems to go through and deal with.  Of course Beca knew it was bound to come crashing down, but Chloe didn't even want to think about it. 

The ginger just sighed; letting her head rest back down on the brunette's shoulder not really caring to the teasing that was about to go towards them from Kate. 

"Does he care where?" Chloe asked. 

"Amy's comedy club, he said there" Beca sighed. "I think I have an idea though" 

\----------

"Beca, why can't you just let do this?" Chloe yelled in the middle of Kate's apartment.

Beca was making a plan at the kitchen island. Her right hand holding the pen as she drew out ideas; scribbling them after. She a few that were well structured, But the ending never a good idea.

"Because Chloe he's a mind control freak and I don't want you near him," Beca said as she didn't even bother to lift her head up from the piece of paper.

"I'm with her, Chloe. He's not safe. You only met him once, but we know-"

"So what? Am I supposed to just wait here for him to possibly kill you?"

"He can't control me anymore, Chloe. I don't know why, but he can't. That's why it's ideal I go talk to him" Beca said.

"I couldn't find anything that is a small camera or microphone. Think you're safe, Kate" Jaime appeared from the bedroom; putting his glasses back into his jacket.

"Thank you, Jaime-"

"Yeah well, I'm going!" Chloe said walking right up to stand across the island table from Beca.

"No, you aren't-"

"Why?"

"Because I said so-"

"Beca-"

"Kate, Jaime. I need ear pieces so we can talk. Can you go and grab them please?" Beca asked the two. She was going to go herself but figured her and Chloe needed alone time so Chloe would stop arguing with her.

"Yeah" They both replied as they walked out. Kate turned her head over her shoulder to look at the two; grabbing her coat.

"Don't destroy my apartment" She said before she left; letting the door shut behind her so it was just Beca and Chloe.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not" Chloe shrugged and Beca put the pen down to focus on Chloe.

"You're not" Beca replied calmly.

"I am!" Chloe yelled. "You're pushing me away again, you know? I always wanted to go on your missions and stakeouts with you, but no! You always told me to stay home-"

"Because they are dangerous. I don't know what Jasper has in mind-"

"Exactly! You don't know either so I don't get why you can go, but I can't"

"Because I can't risk you!" Beca yelled which caused silence to drop between the two. "I just got you back, Chloe. Why can't you let me not risk losing you again?"

"Beca.," Chloe said as she walked around the island table to stand next to Beca. "Don't you think I'm more at risk here by myself?"

Chloe's hand placed on Beca's forearm. She felt the muscles appear out as Beca was leaning her arm's and whole body weight on the island table. She was then tracing her fingertips along the pale white skin. Chloe's was a bit more tanned, but maybe that was because she wore short sleeves. It was rare to see Beca in a t-shirt let alone a tank top. 

Beca felt Chloe's touch which made her shut her eyes tight; feeling as if all her anger was pushed away. Chloe made Beca soft. She always has had that effect. It was a blessing yet a curse. Her eyes slowly loosened up but remained shut as she felt jolts of shivers run up her spine when Chloe started to trace patterns with her fingertips on her arm. 

"You're at risk anywhere because of me Chlo' and we both know it"

"Hey, Beca," Chloe said. She took her free hand to place on Beca's right cheek. She slowly moved her face to look at her's. The ginger was an inch taller then Beca, so she lifted her head slightly. "Open your eyes" 

Just like Chloe had Jasper's mind control powers; Beca obeyed. Her eyelids slowly opened to look into Chloe's blue eyes. They always sparkled to Beca. They were never dull or boring. She used to get lost in them for hours upon hours. 

"Remember what we agreed? We were going to work this out no matter what. He is not going to take me from you" Chloe said softly. Her thumb caressing the skin of Beca's face carefully. 

"But if he does-"

"He will not, Beca," Chloe said and saw the relaxation in the shorter brunette's stance hit her. It wasn't much, but it was enough to refocus herself. 

"Really miss that 24-hour paradise, Chlo" Beca muttered as she went back to writing ideas down. She heard a soft chuckle escape Chloe's lip's as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso from behind. Then a chin was rested upon her shoulder next to her's.

"Just think, once Jasper is gone we will have so much time to make up for" Chloe husked lowly into Beca's left ear. "You know what we have never tried-"

"Chloe no-"

"Not that! Jeez, you still remember that?"

"Pretty hard not to" Beca laughed. 

"Shut up, anyway, angry sex" Chloe spoke casually which made Beca's eyebrows raise up at the idea.

"That honestly sounds fun"

"Right? Not like we have to bicker over something to set it off-"

"We are speaking about this so casually and I just.." Beca broke down laughing at the idea of them being able to just say this all casually as if it was nothing to them. Chloe started to join in the laughing; her arms still holding Beca tight. 

"So, am I going?" Chloe asked after their laughter died down. She felt Beca tense up in her arms when she brought the subject back up. "Beca, I'll just be your driver"

"You can drive a hundred miles away" Beca muttered as she scribbled out yet another idea. The shorter woman felt the taller ginger inhale deeply and let out an exhale. She easily could tell Chloe was getting annoyed, but her arm's never left Beca's torso. 

"I think I might lose my mind with the idea of you going by yourself into that restaurant. He is going to flirt and I just don't think I can handle the fact you might-"

"Chloe!" Beca laughed and put the pen down. She turned around to face Chloe, but Chloe never took her arms from the girl's torso. They now were face to face; a smirk on Beca's face.

"He easily could gain control again, Beca. You could easily start flirting back and go from there to places I don't want to envision" Chloe said quickly and added a disgusted face with an eyeroll at the end. 

"Jealous much?" Beca smirked as she wrapped her arm's around Chloe's neck. "Not worried about me dying, but if he will fuck me-"

"Beca!" She whined causing a small laugh to escape Beca's lips. "That is fucking gross, but no. I am worried- no, terrified- petrified of him of that option" Chloe informed as she looked back into Beca's eyes. "But, might as well focus on the fact he may...do things"

"God you are so jealous," Beca said with a laugh which was quickly cut off by Chloe's glare. "Alright, alright" Beca sighed. "Listen, he is going to be a cocky flirt. He is going to try shit, but here is the thing. I can not be controlled by him. That being said, it means that I will not be even imagining flirting with him. I'm fucking my hot piece of an ex-wife anyway" Beca smirked at the end.

"Not legally-"

"Save it for the angry sex!" Beca said quickly putting a finger up to Chloe's mouth to shush her in which Chloe quickly bit Beca's finger in return. "Ow!" Beca whined. 

"So? Can I go?" Chloe returned to the main question. 

"You know we haven't made out in a while-"

"I made out with you like a hundred times yesterday, Beca" Chloe sighed, but couldn't help the smile that turned up upon on her face. 

"We would have a thousand times more if someone didn't divorce me-"

"Save it for the angry sex!" Chloe smirked and put a finger up to the girl's lips as Beca had just done. Beca then quickly licked Chloe's finger causing Chloe to make a disgusting face; wiping her finger on Beca's shirt. 

"Oh yeah, that grosses you out-"

"Mitchell!" Chloe warned. "Let me come with you-"

"That's what she said!"

"Oh my god, you're impossible!" Chloe groaned as she slipped her arms away; walking off. 

"No" Beca whined but quickly stopped. She then realized she just fucking whined at the loss of Chloe's embrace. The shorter woman would never hear the end of this. 

"Someone is needy" Chloe smirked as she just turned to look at Beca; never really walking back over. "I will literally cuddle you to death while you work if you give me a spot in this plan"

"Oh you bitch"

"Yeah, I went there. Give me a spot or I will never cuddle you again-"

"Fine! Holy shit you are relentless"

"Good! Meet me on the couch, Mitchell" Chloe smirked as she stridden herself over to the couch; swaying her hips knowing Beca was watching.

Beca found Kate's laptop and followed Chloe who was already sitting on the couch next to the armrest. Beca sat down next to her; placing her body so it was leaning into Chloe's. Her legs kicked up so they were on the couch as her head snuggled into the ginger's shoulder.

"Hey look" Chloe said and Beca looked up to see Chloe quickly taking their photo. 

"Hey!" Beca yelled and went to hide, but it was already done.

"Got it! You are such a snuggle bug it is insane-"

"Shut up" Beca muttered as she just started to type away on Kate's laptop; snuggling more into Chloe.


	21. Operation Comedy

"Did you ever inform Amy?" Beca heard Jaime in her right ear. 

The hidden earpiece was under her brown locks tucked away in her ear. It was hell getting it in her ear as Beca kept trying to jam it into her ear, so Chloe had to put it in her ear. That being said, it turned to be a teasing session of Chloe taking much longer than was needed. Also added a lot of more kisses on the brunette's neck or on her earlobe.

"No, she is already mad at me. Not sure how I will get past her" Beca muttered in the passenger seat. 

Chloe was in the driver's seat with Beca in the passenger. Jaime sat on top of the comedy club's building and Kate at her apartment keeping track of all three. Beca usually did her job's alone, but even she knew this would need a team. Chloe was the driver, Kate was keeping track of everyone along with watching live footage of the dinner go down thanks to the hidden camera on Beca's necklace. Finally, Jaime was on top of the building with earbuds in; ready to get Beca out of a bad situation at any moment. 

"And if it turns into a fight, Beca? Then what?" Chloe asked. 

"Then I fight and explain to Amy later to why her club is a disaster" Beca quickly replied; watching Chloe take a left down the road that Amy's comedy club was on. "Right here"

Chloe pulled over to where Beca wanted her to be. She could see the comedy club lights, but the people were a blurry vision. The ginger secretly wished that she would've brought her glasses with her. Chloe didn't always need glasses, but from a far she did. The ginger would always say she looked ugly with them, but Beca would make a snark comment of how she looked like a sexy librarian. 

"You okay?" Chloe asked as Beca tensed up; unbuckling her seatbelt. 

"Yeah, you?" Beca relayed quickly. 

"No," Chloe said truthfully. "But what choice do I have in this?"

"As much as I had in your decision in leaving-"

"To make sure it was never legally finalized?"

"Save it for the angry sex" Beca muttered. 

"I did not need to hear that," Kate said. 

"Glad you two are working it out, but please remember the earpieces" Jaime pleaded.

"Sorry" Chloe smirked as she went to look at Beca, but Beca did not have a reaction to it. She was way too lost in the thoughts of Jasper being in there; waiting for her. "Beca" 

"Hm?" Beca asked. 

"You're safe you know? He can not control you"

"He can't" Kate chimed in.

"And if he can, we are going to get you out faster then you and Chloe will ever just admit you are not exes anymore," Jaime said; Beca could hear the smirk in his tone. 

"It's true" Kate added. 

"Also the quicker we do this, the quicker these earpieces are gone and we can go back to 24-hour paradise" Chloe whispered; softly placing a kiss on Beca's cheek. 

"Alright, going in" Beca took a deep breath and looked at Chloe. "Same code word so you know he has no control over me, right?" 

"Right," Chloe said with a positive smile even if all she could think at that moment were negative thoughts. She then just watched Beca jump out of the car; slamming the door behind her as she walked towards the comedy club.

"You got this, dude," Jaime said. 

"Be safe, please?" Kate said. 

"I love you" Chloe whispered.

Beca heard all three come one after the other; pushing her more to the door. The bouncer was standing outside the front door Beca had once broken. His attire was black from head to toe. Beca strode up towards him as he turned his head to look at her. 

"ID please," He said; holding his hand out from his position of crossed arms that he was in. Beca just nodded and pulled her wallet out; showing him the ID. "Private eye huh?"

"Don't worry, nothing to investigate here" Beca said and he just nodded; letting her inside the busy club. 

Tables were filled with chattering people. The stage was being set up for Amy's performance. Waiter's rushed around serving food and drinks to the awaiting customers. It was insanely busy on a weekday night. Even in that circumstance, Beca was still insanely proud of Amy and what she had done. It was amazing. 

"Table for one?" The hostess asked as she turned around, but Beca's face dropped upon seeing who it was. "Beca?"

"Shit" Beca muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. "Aubrey, thought you were in Mexico?"

"I was, but Amy needed help so I decided to stay with Chloe temporarily until I left," Aubrey said.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you" Chloe spoke in Beca's ear. 

"No shit.," Beca mumbled to herself before just returning her attention to the blonde. "I am meeting someone here"

"Really? Better be a lawyer to finalize the divorce-"

"Aubrey" Beca sighed.

"Who are you meeting?" She asked.

"Jasper" Beca simply said.

"I need a last-"

"He doesn't use his own last name-"

"Bullshit," Aubrey said. "Why are you really here? To have another drunken meltdown?"

"No, I am not. I am really sorry for that, but I can do the I am so sorry speech later. I will just go find him myself-"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me" Beca rebelled as she walked into the area of tables; scanning for Jasper. 

"Beca!" She heard and quickly turned her head to expect Jasper, but instead, she was engulfed in a hug by Cynthia-Rose. "Look at you!" 

"Hey, Cynthia" Beca chuckled nervously. 

"How have you been? That meltdown you had? I get it, love hurts you know?"

"Yeah, but actually I have to go-"

"Non-sense! You just got here! I and some of the girls are still in town. Come sit with us!" She said and basically dragged Beca over to the roundtable. Sitting at that table were Stacie, Flo, Emily, and Jessica. "Yo! Look who I found!"

"Beca!" They all cheered in unison.

"Forgot to mention some girls were staying," Chloe said apologetically into Beca's ear. 

"Okay, Beca. Escape this somehow, be a bitch, I don't care. We do not have time" Kate said quickly. 

"Kate, scan the live footage. Tell me if you can find him, check every camera angle" Jaime said. 

"On it" Kate replied. 

"So, Beca! How has Beca been?" Stacie asked. 

"Uh, alright, I guess" Beca stumbled out. 

"They are setting something up" Chloe said. 

"Well you know, we have been great! Well, not all"

"Shit" Chloe mumbled. 

"Chloe has been a fucking disaster" Stacie said. 

"There it is" Chloe said. 

"Uh yeah, divorce it sucks but I have to go-"

"Yeah when they're finalized" Flo added. 

"Alright, he's in the VIP lounge on the second floor. Get out of this" Kate said. 

"That was a dick move Bec-"

"And I'm a dick, we are all fully aware. I need to go" Beca said quickly and rushed off towards the stairs that went up to the VIP lounge. 

She had to shove her way through people to get there. Her eyes wandered up looking to see if she could see him, but no luck. 

"I'm going to kill them for that, Beca. You shouldn't-"

"It's fine, Chlo. Deal with it later" Beca said as she got to the stairs; making her way up to yet another bouncer. 

"Miss, this is VIP-"

"Yeah, I know. Jasper, I'm meeting him" Beca said. 

"He didn't warn me about-"

"Beca!" Jasper yelled as he walked his way over. "Stunning as always! Bouncer who's name I can't remember, you will let her in" 

"I will let her in" The bouncer nodded; letting Beca into the VIP lounge. 

The lounge had couches and chairs along with tables that held food or drinks. It had people in suits and dresses around; all laughing or dancing. They were all just waiting for the show that Amy was about to perform and probably what Beca was about to perform as well. 

"Please, come sit if you'd like" Jasper said; well aware he could not control Beca anymore. 

Jasper sat down on a orange leather couch. It was probably the ugliest thing Beca had seen furniture wise. She nodded; sitting across from him. She kept her stance in defense mode; never letting her guard down. 

"So, what do I do the honor on this night?" 

"Could ask you the same" Beca relayed. 

"I want you back" Jasper said causing a laugh to escape Beca's lips. 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Jasper smiled. "I want you back with me. We were a great team! Fighting people, robbing stores, taking care of business for people. Come on, Beca! We were like Bonnie and Clyde-"

"You did those things?" Chloe asked in Beca's ear.

"You forced me to do those things, Jasper" Beca kept her tone monotone as Jasper's was full of life. 

"I did not-"

"You did, everything I did was controlled by you" Beca said which he just rolled his eyes at. 

"Whatever will help you sleep at night-"

"It'll help me sleep at night if you're dead" 

"Let's not get too-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome to the stage, your favorite Australian, Fat Amy!" The announcer yelled as the lights dimmed down and the blonde walked up on stage. 

"Hello, hello, hello!" She yelled as the crowd cheered and screamed for her. "How are we feeling tonight?" She yelled which the crowd roared in response to.

"They can never be normal can they? I hate that. When she asks how they are and they roar like animals" Jasper shook his head as they walked over to the railing to get a better view. "I mean, answer with a good at least" 

"So I first want to thank everyone for coming out tonight!" Amy smiled as she went into her material. 

"Listen, you and I. We skip this, get out of town and back-"

"No!" Beca said. "Not going to happen-"

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not under your control anymore, Jasper" Beca started. "You can't make me suck your dick, you can't make me kill someone, you can't make me do shit and that drives you crazy"

"It does not, you wanted to be with me" 

"I did not-"

"You willingly did all those things" Jasper got a bit louder. The guy next to him smacked his shoulder muttering a be quiet. "You, you will never talk again understood?" 

The guy went to speak, but he couldn't. No words would escape his lips. His mouth was open and trying to talk, but nothing would come out. Beca saw the fear in his face as he rushed away; trying to get his voicebox back in shape. 

"Really?" Beca asked. 

"What? He hit me-"

"Jesus" Beca muttered before returning her attention to the Australian down on the main floor telling some story that would cause hysteria from the crowd. 

"Come on," Jasper started as he put his hand on Beca's lower back. His lips leaned down towards Beca's ear. "You want to run away with me" He said in a deep haunting voice. 

"N-no" Beca stuttered out; unable to move. 

"Yes" He simply said. "Get back here, Beca" He said those four words Beca hated with a passion. 

"Get back here, Beca"

"Get back here, Beca"

"Get back here, Beca"

"Get back-"

"Beca" Chloe spoke softly into her ear. The mantra of Jasper in Beca's head stopped when the woman said her name. "Don't go to him" 

"Come on, love" Jasper used the pet name that made Beca cringe.

"Think of us, think of our life together" Chloe said. 

"Think of how much fun it would be, we would be unstoppable" Jasper whispered.

"Think of me" Chloe demanded. "Think of the way you'll never get to wake up next to me again, think of how we will never be able to go to the drive-ins each weekend in the summer again, think of how you will never see me ever again either then in your brain, think of how you won't get to steal my clothes again, think of how you'll never get to kiss me again" Chloe ended it. 

"That's a bit cocky" Beca mumbled  

"Worked though, didn't it?" Chloe responded. 

"Are you coming?" Jasper asked. 

Beca ripped herself out of his grip before taking two steps back. She looked away from Amy and gave Jasper a glare of death. Her fists clenched as her stance became stronger. 

"No" Beca said. 

"Well, alright" He said; snapping his fingers so two eighteen year old looking guys rushed up. They both held knives to their necks. "If you don't leave with me they slit their thr-"

"Jasper!" 

"Ten minutes!" Jasper yelled as he started to walk out. 

Beca rushed over to the two guys; taking the knives out of their hands. She then found a scarf and tied their hands together so they couldn't do anything. 

"He's leaving!" Kate said and Beca took a deep breath. 

"Chloe, Amy is going to kill me for this" Beca said as she climbed on to the railing. 

"Hey! Someone is about to jump!" Instantly someone from the bar yelled and Amy's spotlight moved to Beca. 

"Beca?" Amy asked. 

Beca just jumped down landing on her feet and one hand to the ground. It was a stance Chloe always loved to watch. 

FLASHBACK 

"Each time I land it's hurting more" Beca whined as they were in the middle of an abanonded playground. 

Chloe was sitting on an old slide; watching as Beca kept jumping down from the top of a swing set trying to figure out a way to land without it hurting. 

"What if you did something like a superhero!" Chloe smiled and Beca just rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not a superhero, never will be" Beca declared. 

"Sure," Chloe rolled her eyes before walking over to the dirt covered Beca. "When you land, try landing on one hand and one knee. Like Jessica Jones does-"

"Jessica Jones doesn't even make the landing half of the time-"

"Yet she's more badass then you" Chloe said. Beca rolled her eyes before jumping back up to the top of the swing set. 

She took a few deep breaths before jumping down and landing the way Chloe described. It didn't hurt as bad as the other ways day. Beca would never admit it, but she felt alot more powerful as well just by the stance. 

"Well?" Chloe asked. 

"It worked" Beca said and Chloe just smiled. 

"Can I be your-"

"Chloe, you're not my sidekick because I'm not a superhero" Beca said. 

"You're always going to be my superhero though" Chloe said. 

Everyone was in shock as Beca landed down on her knee and hand. She pushed herself back up; looking around for Jasper. Her eyes though locked with Amy's for a second. 

Amy looked shocked, confused, and a bit of fear. Beca understood why she felt that way though. It's not everyday your old bestfriend randomly comes into your comedy club, jumps off a 2 story floor, then gets up like nothing happened. 

"Sorry" Beca mouthed before looking over at Jasper. 

"Change your mind, love?" Jasper smirked. 

"No, but on one thing I did" Beca said as she gripped his button up shirt; throwing him into the wall across the room. He crashed into the bar. It knocked down the bottles of alcohol; causing it to shatter. 

"Oh, you shouldn't of done that. Boys!" Jasper yelled as two more guys walked up; ready to fight Beca. 

"Let's play" Beca smirked as fists were thrown, kicks were hit against their bodies, Beca was thrown into a table; breaking it in half. "That hurt, so much" Beca groaned; pushing herself back up. 

She rushed back over and took the one last body guard out before eyeing Jasper who was in a window; about to jump out of it. He looked back down at Beca; nearly shitting himself when she jumped up and pulled him back down. Her fist clenched the front of his shirt so when she jumped back down; she planted him on his back. The impact smacked right against his back as he yelled loudly in pain. 

"Beca!" She heard from the front door; her eyes quickly looked to see Chloe. 

"Awe, it's your ex-"

"Chloe go!" Beca yelled. 

"Chloe! Slit your throat-"

"No!" Beca screamed as Chloe frantically started to search for a knife. "Amy, don't let her!" Beca screamed as she had to finish Jasper off. 

Amy wasn't sure to what was actually going on in her comedy club, but she jumped off stage to restrain Chloe from herself finding a knife. Her arms locked around her; keeping her away from any sharp object. 

"This is it, Jasper. The end of it. The end of you raping people, the end of you controlling people, the end of you!" Beca screamed.

"You won't do it, you love me-"

"No, I don't" Beca said and lifted him up so he was in the air a bit. Her attention looked to Chloe; locking eyes with her. "I'm in love with Chloe" 

With that, Beca snapped his neck and let him fall to the ground. The brunette stepping away from the body; just staring at it. He was gone. Jasper was now dead in front of her. 

Chloe's frantic state of mind was cut off. The spell of Jasper's mind control now gone sense he was now gone as well. She looked up to lock eyes with Chloe who ran over to Beca; hugging her tightly. 

Chloe's one arm wrapped around her torso; her other up so she could grip onto Beca's hair. Beca's arms both snaked around the taller woman's torso. Her head buried into Chloe's shoulder. 

"He's gone" Chloe sniffled; never letting go of Beca. 

"Yeah, he's gone"


	22. Guilt

"My client did nothing wrong here. She saved our lives from a mind control maniac" Phillip said at the interrogation table. "If anything she is a hero-"

"Mind Control, Mr. Jones? Really? You're believing that-"

"I have over twenty witnesses ready to testify to prove my case" Phillip relayed back.

Beca sat next to him with handcuffs tightly locking her wrist's to the table along with shackles on her ankles. She was just looking down at the table that had scratch markings on it of curse words and dicks. She was arrested last night at the comedy club for the murder of Jasper. Chloe nearly getting herself arrested for not letting go of Beca.

The two officers sat across from her were beginning to be dumbfounded at their murder case being proven to be self-defense. More annoyed and pissed off then dumbfounded. Phillip was Beca's divorce lawyer and basically said that he owes his life to her, so he got her out of anything.

"I believe there is nothing on my client for this to be proven murder-"

"Either then the fact she snapped his neck-"

"In self-defense" Phillip cut off.

The two officers gave each other a look before letting out a sigh. They both stood up ready to leave the room, but one walked over to Beca and started to take the shackles and handcuffs off of Beca.

"You're free to go, Miss Mitchell," He said and Beca just nodded before following Phillip outside.

Beca wasn't really registering everything Phillip was saying at discharge. Her mind was more focused on the guilt of taking someone's life. They make it look so easy on television or in movies. The character always just moves on knowing their life is better without the villain. Yet, Beca knew that was true. No more controlling and no more deaths. Jasper was gone, but so was her never killing anyone promise.

"Alright, you're truly free" Phillip smiled and lead them out of the station. But as Beca was walking, she was stopped by an officer before walking out.

"Beca!" The officer said as she jogged over.

"Yeah?" Beca asked; throwing her arms out.

"Thank you, so much. Jasper, he affected me as well so just, thank you. I can live in peace because of you" The grey-haired woman smiled before walking into the station.

"See that? You're already a hero-"

"Stop calling me that" Beca muttered. "I'm not a hero when I take a life-"

"But you had to, we both know you did," Phillip said as he pushed the door open for Beca to walk out first. All the press were waiting for a statement.

"Miss Mitchell!"

"Beca!"

"How'd it feel to kill a monster?"

"How's it feel to be a hero!"

"Beca Mitchell!"

"Jasper is dead what are your plans now?"

All questions being yelled at a rapid-fire pace as camera and microphones were shoved in her face. Phillip was right by Beca's side. He was a guy in his forties. His build was big because he used to play football.

"Beca will not be charged and she has no comment!" Phillip yelled as he tried to push through, but nobody would let him.

"God I don't get how Kate does this" Beca said out loud not registering that the press would hear it. 

"Kate?"

"Was Kate involved in this?"

"How do you know Kate?"

"Was Kate accessory to this murder?"

"Did Jasper rape Kate?"

Questions came at the same amount of speed, but more force and loudness.

"No comment!" Phillip yelled as he pulled Beca down the sidewalk and quickly they ran around the group to the vehicle. "Get in-"

"No shit" Beca yelled as she got in; Phillip quickly driving away.

"They're not going to let down on this-"

"They're not going to get a statement. Jasper is dead. Leave it at that-"

"Beca, you wanted everyone to know how awful he was yes? This is your chance-"

"Yeah. I wanted him to be brought to court. My intentions were not to ever kill him-"

"But you had to. I'm sorry" Phillip ended the banter as they both fell into a silence.

\-----------

Trudging herself up the stairs; refusing to get locked in the elevator was exhausting. Beca was in a holding cell the whole night after killing off some guy who raped and forced her to commit crimes. Sure, it does sound like a victory. Yet it felt like Beca wreaked of shame. 

"Beca" Johnny said as he stood outside his apartment.

"You're lucky I don't kill you-"

"I'm sorry. He was bringing be drugs each week and I became addicted-"

"It's whatever Johnny. I just want to go lay on my couch and get drunk till I pass out-"

"Chloe stopped by. She had work, but she wants you to call her-"

"Shit" Beca muttered completely forgetting about Chloe.

Beca loved Chloe. She was still whipped like you wouldn't believe someone of over ten years of knowing one person could be. But, she needed time and space to just be alone and drink. The brunette needed to clear her head of the recent events without having to worry about calming Chloe down.

"Yeah, get a man on that" Beca lied as she opened her door; jamming it behind her.

Beca: Check on Chloe later? I need time to just recover.   
12:03 pm

Beca kicked her shoes off as she slipped her leather jacket off; not bothering to hang it up. She just let the clothes she stripped down drop to the floor as she made her way towards the bathroom; leaving a trail of clothing items. When Beca looked back towards the floor; Chloe entered her mind. The memories of their night together just crashed into her as she remembered their clothes all over the place. They were too lost in their makeout sessions to even give a shit to where they threw their clothes.

The woman needed a shower. She felt as if she was drenched in guilt and shame for what she had done. Of course, she knew it wouldn't just magically disappear with drinking while taking a shower, but she could hope so.

Jaime: You sure? She might help   
12:07 pm

Beca turned the hot water on; letting it run as she quickly checked her phone again.

Beca: Please don't tell her I'm home. Tell her I am still at the station.   
12:07 pm

Jaime: Whatever you say   
12:09 pm

Stepping into the shower felt as if it was a stress reliever. Letting the hot water smack against her back; running fingers through her hair. She quickly washed off her body and hair after a few minutes of just standing there with the whiskey bottle she kept in the shower in her hand. She let the bottle rest against her lips; the burning sensation trickling down her throat. 

"Remember our showers?" Jasper asked in Beca's head causing Beca to throw the bottle against the shower wall; smashing into pieces. 

"You're dead not real-"

"Why did you kill me? I could have been charged and taken to a place where I wouldn't harm anyone and you wouldn't of had to kill me-"

"Stop!" Beca yelled as she frantically turned the water off; nearly falling out of the shower as she tried to escape Jasper. 

"I'm in your mind" 

"You're not real. You're not in control of me" Beca repeated the mantra to herself. 

She dried off and got changed into the black jeans, blue flannel, and boots. Also the fingerless gloves she always wore for protection. Mainly protection from herself if she shatters glass in her haand. Kate got her the gloves when they were teenagers and Beca found out about her strength. It was a hard thing to control back then. That being said, Kate was getting sick of having to wrap and pull glass out of Beca's hands. So she had found them at some store and brought them home for Beca. Beca has worn them ever since so she could protect herself from cuts on her hands. 

She stood by her desk with the whiskey bottle she had grabbed out of from under her bed; bringing it into the main room. Beca was unsure of what to do at that moment. Jasper was lingering in her mind with anything it felt she did. Not even drinking seemed to be helping. 

As she stood there though, that's when Beca's phone started to ring. It was an unknown number, so Beca let it go to voicemail. It felt as if her feet were stuck to the ground; refusing to let any body part of herself move. But just as if it was on time, Johnny let himself in. 

"Beca, I want to-" The phone cut Johnny off. He raised an eyebrow pointing to it. "You going to answer?"

"It's probably another case someone wants me to take" Beca said in a monotone voice. 

"Oh, I got it" Johnny rushed over and quickly picked it up in the middle of the fifth ring. 

"Mitchell's Investigations, how may we help you?"


End file.
